Circus
by br0kenztar
Summary: Universo Alterno, MxM, LxL. Uno solo era un estudiante y un simple espectador. Otro solo era un domador de bestias. ¿Cómo se cruzaron sus caminos? En un solo lugar... ¡Dejen R&R! TERMINADO!
1. Realidad

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes y la historia._

**Circus**

**Capítulo 1**

**Realidad**

* * *

POV Matt

Mi nombre es Mail Jeevas, pero desde que tengo memoria, mi familia y mis amigos me dicen Matt. La verdad no le encuentro relación con mi nombre pero me gusta y se ha convertido –a mi parecer– en mi verdadero nombre.

Mi nombre es Matt y esta es mi vida, a mis cortos veinte años.

Nací en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Londres, Inglaterra. Bueno en realidad no es un pueblo –así le digo yo– solo una pequeña ciudad donde todo mundo se conoce y los rumores llegan muy rápido a la boca de todos. Pero es muy tranquilo y me gustaba vivir ahí. Si como dije, me _gustaba_–tiempo pasado – ya que ya no vivo ahí, pero eso lo sabrán más adelante.

Soy hijo único, y como les decía, vivía en ese tranquilo pueblo con mis padres, los Jeevas. Mi padre, Matthew Jeevas –creo que de su nombre salió mi apodo… es una de la teorías– dueño de la famosa cafetería del centro y su esposa Alice Jeevas. Clase media, pagan sus impuestos, viven en un vecindario tranquilo, les va bien con el negocio, querrías tenerlos de vecinos… bueno no se que mas querrán saber de ellos pero mis jefes son geniales. Oh claro, no son mis verdaderos padres –ellos no saben que yo sé eso. Pensarán _tan grandecito y no te lo han dicho_, la verdad creo que ellos ya se dieron cuenta de que lo sé que es por eso que no tocan el tema. Pues sí, esos son mis padres.

¿Qué más? Pues tuve una infancia normal, fui a la escuela, no hacía muchos amigos pero uno que otro bastaba, hacía travesuras, descubría la maravilla de los videojuegos, a veces sacaba de quicio a mis padres –la mejor parte. La adolescencia… pues muchos padres se quejan que a sus hijos le cae que hasta son insoportables, bueno en mi caso nunca escuché a mis jefes quejarse por lo que diría que me cayó de lo más normal. Bueno, eso hasta que descubrí mi vicio –mi segundo para ser exactos, – el cigarro. Cuando mis jefes se enteraron, casi me mandan a un reformatorio, pero de un momento se les pasó que hasta se les hizo normal que fumara dentro de la casa.

¿En qué me quede? Ah sí, la adolescencia… pasé la secundaria y los estudios superiores con buenas notas –soy un súper dotado por favor, esto lo vi cuando nací– tuve una que otra novia, salía con los amigos. Todo fue una etapa normal.

Todo esto nos lleva al verano de hace dos años, estaba por graduarme de los estudios superiores cuando en casa se tocó el tema que en ese momento me aterraba: la universidad. En mi pueblo no había universidad por lo que tenías que ir a Londres o a cualquier otra parte para estudiar. Después de una plática de lo que haría después de terminar los estudios superiores, mis padres me dieron a entender que no les importaba si yo me quería ir a otro lado a estudiar o quedarme con ellos y ayudar con el negocio. Era mi decisión.

En ciertos momentos pensaba quedarme y en otros irme. Pero todo cambió en una tarde pocas semanas antes de la graduación. Mi padre era fanático de los videojuegos, tanto como yo, que esa tarde llevábamos jugando varias horas y no salía ningún ganador, por lo que mi jefe decidió poner las cosas más interesantes.

Si él ganaba, yo iría a estudiar a la universidad de Londres, la carrera que yo quisiera.

Si yo ganaba, cualquiera que fuera mi sueño –no importaba lo más tonto que fuera– él me apoyaría en lo que fuera.

De ahí, la verdad no recuerdo si me deje perder por no defraudar a mi jefe –porque mi sueño era tener un circo de pulgas… es mentira– o porque de verdad quería ir a la universidad. No es exactamente mi sueño, pero cabe más o menos a lo que de verdad quiero: conocer el mundo, salir de la pequeña burbuja llamado pueblo.

El caso es que si me embarqué –más bien viaje en autobús– hacia mi nuevo hogar que sería Londres. Deje mi hogar, mis padres, quienes la verdad estaban orgullosos y ya querían la casa para ellos solos; algunos amigos, muchos nos vinimos para Londres; y al pueblo. Y aquí me tienen, ya desde dos años que vivo aquí en Londres y hace poco que vivo en un _pequeño_departamento con mi compañero de cuarto Nate Rivers, quien solo es un año y medio más pequeño que yo, y ya solo le falta menos de un año para terminar su carrera. Un pequeño albino muy inteligente –demasiado diría yo.

Ah sí, les decía que _pequeño_departamento… bueno en realidad es bastante grande que cabrían otros dos o tres estudiantes más. No pagamos renta, un alivio porque no me quiero imaginar cuanto saldría, solo los servicios básicos, ya que el hermano mayor de Nate –entre amigos, Near– es dueño de ese edificio en donde vivimos. No conozco al hermano, solo sé que es alguien muy importante –tiene mucho dinero– y viene a visitar a Near cuando yo no estoy –de las pocas veces que salgo del departamento.

¿Mi vida en la universidad? Pues no me quejo. Diría que es la misma cuando estuve en los estudios superiores, una que otra novia, salir con los amigos, estudiar… solo algo que ha cambiado, me gano la vida como hacker. Un pequeño don que ya lo había descubierto hace tiempo pero que no lo había podido llevar a cabo. Mis servicios han llegado desde altos ejecutivos hasta simples estudiantes que están conmigo en la universidad. Ganó lo suficiente para pagar mi escuela, pagar lo que me toca del departamento, comprar videojuegos, cigarros y salir a divertirme.

¿Datos recientes? Qué puedo decirles… últimamente esta esa chica en mi clase de ciencias políticas a la que me muero por invitar a salir. Pero ya son varios de los que me dicen que es demasiado especial para las citas. En el momento exacto en que le pides una cita te pregunta _¿A dónde me llevarás?_Si la idea no la tiene contenta, el día acordado de la cita te dejara plantado. Una vil exigente y caprichosa, pero la verdad me gustan así. Por lo que he estado pensando muy bien todos los santos días a donde la llevare para la cita.

La idea vino a mi cuando iba caminando por los pasillos del edificio de Artes Liberales. Volteé a ver donde colocan anuncios de venta de libros, conferencias, anuncios en general. Ahí estaba un enorme anuncio de colores llamativos que hizo que detuviera mi paso.

El cartel tenía varias fotografías amontonadas pero que se podían apreciar muy bien. Había acróbatas que danzaban en el aire sostenidos de un largó listón de tela, gimnastas que hacía acrobacias con pelotas o aros, payasos con mucho maquillaje y graciosos atuendos, un mago que había cortado a su asistente en dos, la maestra de ceremonias presentando el siguiente acto y sobre todo, animales, desde enormes elefantes hasta pequeños monos. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención era la fotografía que estaba en el mero centro –con dibujitos de corazón a su alrededor y una que otra palabra, obra de las mujeres– era la foto del domador de bestias.

Fácil tenía mi edad o un año mayor que yo, cabello rubio, piel blanca, ojos azules y un cuerpo bastante envidiable por cualquier hombre –me incluyo– y deseado por las mujeres –viejas calientes–. Vestido de unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca de manga larga algo flojo y botas negras. A su lado un enorme y hermoso tigre de bengala que él acariciaba como si fuera un pequeño e inofensivo gatito.

Bueno regresando a lo que me había llamado la atención, era que había reconocido la letra de la chava, a la que quiero invitar a salir, de lo que había escrito alrededor de la foto del domador –creo que había escrito _papacito_o algo por el estilo.

Eso fue lo que me dio la idea. Esa misma tarde, al terminar la clase de ciencias políticas, le pregunté por una cita. Inmediatamente después de preguntarle, ella me hizo la tan conocida pregunta.

"¿Qué te parece el circo?" le pregunté.

"¿El mismo que tendrá su primera presentación este fin de semana?"

"Ese mismo."

No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero la cara se le iluminó e inmediatamente me dio el sí. Y quedé pasar por ella a su casa el sábado a las seis y media de la tarde. Solo tenía que esperar dos días para esa cita tan deseada, la cual no pude dormir bien durante las noches de lo emocionado que estaba.

Cuando por fin llegó el tan esperado sábado. Me desperté tarde hoy para que el día no se me hiciera más largo y salí por ella a las seis, su casa estaba un poco retirada de donde vivo por lo que tuve que ir con tiempo. Llegue justo a tiempo a su casa donde ya me esperaba lista y dispuesta. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde se encontraba la gran carpa, mientras yo compraba los boletos, ella se encontraba con un vendedor que vendía pósters y fotografías.

Cuando termine de comprar las entradas, ella me esperaba con un póster enrollado en sus manos. La verdad no me costó trabajo adivinar de quién era el del póster. Fuimos a nuestros asientos y esperamos a que la función empezara.

Se apagaron las luces y en el centro del lugar se iluminó una luz donde se encontraba la maestra de ceremonias. Una chica que fácil tenía mi edad –¿acaso todos los que trabajan en este circo son tan jóvenes?– cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grises vestida de un saco rojo, blusa y pantalón blanco, botas y un sombrero negro. Les dio la bienvenida a todos y dio inició a la función principal, donde empezaron a salir todos los animales, los acróbatas gimnastas, payasos, el mago, diferentes personajes que solo encuentras en un circo.

Cuando salió el rubio domador de bestias con un tigre de bengala con un collar y amarrado a una cadena que él sostenía, se oían chillidos y gritos de las mujeres –incluyendo a la que tenía a lado. Él les respondió lazando besos a su público –unas casi se desmayan, fue lo más gracioso– y cuando miró hacia donde estábamos nosotros, igual mando un beso a sus admiradoras y guiño uno de sus ojos azules. Haciendo que las mujeres a mí alrededor, incluyendo mi cita, se derritieran de la emoción.

Pero eso me dejó una terrible sensación de que el beso o el guiño –o ambos– había sido solo para mí.

Menos mal que había mujeres alrededor, si no muchas de sus admiradoras habrían quedado decepcionadas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**1/8/2012: Historia siendo reeditada.**


	2. Espectáculo

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes y la historia._

**Circus**

**Capítulo 2**

**Espectáculo**

* * *

POV Mello

Mi nombre es Mello y no, no es mi verdadero nombre, todos en la familia me llaman así y también es mi nombre artístico. Y no, no soy ningún cantante famoso ni un actor de películas que gana muchos premios –que lo más seguro pagan para ganarse una estatuilla de esas–, más bien soy cirquero. Para ser exactos, soy el domador de bestias más codiciado del planeta –¿no me creen? Consulten la revista _Circus People_, ya sé que no existe y no me importa.

¿Mi verdadero nombre? No tengo la gana de decírselos, no vaya a ser que escriban mi nombre en un cuaderno de la muerte y a los cuarenta segundos me vaya a dar un ataque al corazón hasta morir, dejando tristes y desamparadas a millones de mis fans. ¿No existe tal cuaderno? De todos modos, no les diré.

Pero, no existe una buena historia sin un buen nombre que recordar –me arrepentiré de esto luego. Mi nombre es Mihael Kheel, amo el chocolate y desde que nací pertenezco a la enorme familia del _Circus of Wonders_ –si el nombre esta pésimo, échenle la culpa al dueño– y a mis veinte –casi veintiuno– no conozco otra cosa que no sea dar un buen espectáculo.

Nací en… bueno solo sé que nací bajo la enorme carpa en alguna cuidad a mitad de una función –en la última función de esa noche, mi madre tuvo las llamadas contracciones que ni oportunidad de llegar a un hospital– y así fue como llegue al mundo.

Aunque somos una enorme familia –contando a los animales–, soy hijo único y la que me crió fue mi madre Michelle Kheel. ¿Mi padre? No lo conocí –y no deseo conocerlo– tampoco sé nada de él. Por lo que me contó el mago, quién fue un buen amigo de mi madre –siempre he pensado que entre ellos había algo más,– mi padre entró al equipo de acróbatas con engaños, enamoró a mi madre y una noche desapareció llevándose cosas de valor. A los pocos días mi madre se enteró que estaba embarazada. Ya después de varios años, muchos de los cirqueros creen que esta muerto y si es así, espero que se esté pudriendo en el infierno.

¿Mi infancia? Créanme que no tuve una normal. ¿O creen que crecer en un circo de fenómenos se les hace normal? Mi madre era la domadora de bestias oficial del circo, por lo que crecí junto a tigres, leones y panteras. Cuando pequeño no había niños de mi edad –excepto por un peliblanco que se aparecía ciertas veces en los ensayos, pero sinceramente nunca me agrado. Era raro, siempre mirando los ensayos mientras resolvía un rompecabezas que estaba completamente en blanco. Así que los enormes felinos se convirtieron –y aun lo son– en mis únicos y mejores amigos. Lo que nunca olvidaré de mi infancia, es haber conocido el sabor que mi paladar me lo agradecerá por siempre, el chocolate. Desde la primera vez que lo comí; mañana, tarde y noche tengo que tener un chocolate en mi boca. Se convirtió en mi vicio, mejor que el cigarro y el alcohol.

Al principio le temía a las bestias que mi madre domaba, por lo que Michelle me entrenó desde pequeño para que poco a poco le perdiera el miedo a los enormes felinos y poder domarlos. ¿Qué sucedió con mi madre? Murió de un ataque al corazón cuando yo estaba por cumplir los quince años. Fue la única que amé y respeté. Si así fue mi adolescencia, ya no tenía el apoyo de Michelle, aunque todavía tenía a los felinos y los demás cirqueros, créanme que no era lo mismo. Me recobre rápido de la muerte de mi madre –muchos pensaron que no la quería, ¡tengo sentimientos par de idiotas, por si no lo notan!– la vida seguía y yo no nací para llorar toda la vida.

Después de la muerte de mi madre, hice todo lo posible para ganarme el título de domador, ya que decían que no era lo suficientemente apto para el trabajo –por favor, ¡crecí junto a ellos y me dicen que no estoy apto!– No me di por vencido, aunque las bestias estaban acostumbradas a seguir las órdenes de mi madre, trabaje día y noche hasta que ellas se acostumbraran a mi voz, a mis órdenes. Ahora me ven, controlo a cualquier bestia que me coloquen enfrente –soy el mejor, no lo pueden negar.

¿Datos recientes? No ha cambiado mucho, solo que la popularidad del circo ha crecido mucho los últimos dos años –gracias a mí, claro. Se me conoce como el domador de bestias más joven –y el más codiciado,– ¿qué más podrían esperar de mí?

Ah, claro, ahora tengo que lidiar con una molestia feminista. Y no, no hablo de una novia –sería una pesadilla si lo fuera– si no de la nueva maestra de ceremonias Danielle –el antiguo maestro de ceremonias se jubiló, maldita sea– quien hace como seis meses formó parte de la familia junto con su hermana pequeña Lily. Solo al extraño dueño del circo –que por cierto nadie lo conoce, es todo un misterio– se le ocurre poner a cargo a una mujer de mi edad –solo dos meses mayor que yo– a cargo.

Como me saca de quicio esa mujer, es como de esas hermanas mayores que solo viven para fregarte la vida y lo peor de todo… ¡me limita de chocolates! ¿Qué no se da cuenta que para que este negocio funcione, yo necesito de mi chocolate? Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de ella, algún día se las verá conmigo.

De regreso a mi vida recientemente, después de dar un largo y exhausto tour por algunos países y ciudades de Europa, regresamos a dar funciones a Inglaterra, donde daríamos las últimas funciones antes de encaminarnos hacia el continente americano.

Como siempre, cuando arribamos al lugar donde estaría la carpa, todos ayudamos a levantarla y colocar todo en su lugar, para después prepararnos para el desfile por el centro de la cuidad que siempre hacemos para llamar la atención de la gente, invitándolos a que asistan a las funciones. Todo lo del desfile es una lata pero es una de las mejores partes –además de las funciones– más divertidas de ser un cirquero.

La primera función, después de mucho tiempo, en Londres. Las primeras funciones siempre está repleta de gente, casi siempre no hay lugares suficientes por lo que tenemos que dar hasta tres funciones por día, y esta no era la excepción. Todos estaban ansiosos, algunos estresados y uno que otro nervioso –eso lo llegas a controlar cuando te acostumbras. Danielle da la señal, se apagan las luces y comienza el espectáculo.

Al principio de cada función se da como una pequeña introducción donde aparecen todos los cirqueros. Primero aparecen los acróbatas dando piruetas, seguido por los elefantes, caballos entre otros animales con sus respectivos domadores, los payasos aparecen entre el público haciendo tontería y media, el mago sacando palomas de su sombrero y capa, una variedad de personajes. Hasta que llega mi turno.

Siempre aparezco en escena con una de mis bestias a mi lado, –normalmente escojo a mi tigre favorito– con un collar alrededor de su cuello y lo sostengo con una cadena. Cuando las luces están sobre mí, logro establecer mi poder sobre el lugar, y junto a un tigre, logro establecer un poco del miedo entre el público y el valor que tengo al poder controlar a cierto animal.

Se escuchan chillidos de las mujeres, –que al principio me molestaban– pero teniendo a la molestia feminista mirándome, solo me quedaba obedecer su estúpida orden.

"Hazlas sentir imponentes, que se derritan ante ti," me dijo una vez en uno de los ensayos.

"Con solo poner un pie en el escenario sentirán impotencia."

"Si no funciona conmigo, es que eres caso perdido," vaya que ese comentario me hizo enojar "Mmm… ya se, arrójales besos."

"¿Estás hablando enserio, mujer?"

"¡Al menos actúa como si de verdad te importara tus admiradoras!"

Y así fue, coloque en mi rostro mi mejor sonrisa y lanzaba besos al público haciendo que las mujeres se emocionaran más y otras casi se desmayaran de la emoción –en algo tenía que acertar la feminista. Hasta que llegue a una parte del público donde vi esa cabellera pelirroja.

Ahí sentado, despreocupado mirando hacia donde yo estaba, junto a él una chica que chillaba mi nombre como loca –seguro su cita, novia, lo que fuera. Pero no detuve mi paso, ni tampoco mi _cariñosos_ afectos, lancé un beso hacia esa parte del público junto con un guiño. La chica junto al pelirrojo, junto con otras a su alrededor, se derritieron ante aquel acto pensando que había sido para una de ellas.

La verdad no era para ninguna de ellas, tal vez el beso si para seguir con las órdenes de Danielle, pero el guiño… solo lo hice y lo hice para _él_. Quizá no se haya dado cuenta, pero por si acaso lo notó, tal vez le tome otro significado… que sabré yo, el caso es que no lo volvería a ver.

**Continuara...**


	3. Encuentro

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes y la historia._

**Circus**

**Capítulo 3**

**Encuentro**

* * *

Después de casi dos horas de espectáculo, la función había terminado. La gente salía emocionada, platicando de los momentos que más le gustaron de la función. Los niños estaban eufóricos y le decían a sus padres que querían venir por segunda vez. Entre la multitud una curiosa pareja de un pelirrojo con su bella acompañante, salían junto con toda la gente.

La chica estaba feliz, abrazada del brazo del pelirrojo, comentaba con emoción todo lo que había visto en la función, en especial la de un cierto rubio domador. El pelirrojo no decía mucho, solo sonría y escuchaba con atención a su cita.

En la salida de la carpa, se podía ver los vendedores ambulantes y gente que llegaba para comprar boletos para las funciones del siguiente día. Mucha gente se había juntado en la entrada, donde se escuchaba mucho ruido y era fácil perderse.

"No te sueltes," le dijo el pelirrojo a su cita, la cual solo sonrió y se aferró más a él.

De entre todo el alboroto que había, se pudo escuchar unos chillidos de mujeres que provenían de los remolques de los cirqueros, lo cual llamó la atención de la pareja.

"Matt, vamos a ver qué sucede," y lo jaló hacia el lugar antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo.

Se acercaron a donde provenían los chillidos y vieron un grupo de mujeres que estaban frente a un remolque, que pudieron identificar que era del domador, ya que el remolque estaba pintado con el rostro del rubio junto con unos cuantos felinos gigantes. Chillaban su nombre y trataban de tocar la puerta pero el mago, uno que otro payaso y acróbata impedían la entrada.

"¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!" se escuchó una voz femenina que había salido de su remolque azotando la puerta, haciendo que los chillidos cesaran.

"La maestra de ceremonias," se oían que decían entre ellas.

"Señorita Danielle," dijo el mago quién salía de la multitud hacia la joven "Aquí las señoritas buscan un autógrafo del joven Mello."

"Los autógrafos no están permitidos," aclaró la maestra de ceremonias.

"Lo sabemos, pero no se irán si no lo obtienen," se disculpó el maestro de la ilusión.

"¡Pagaremos lo que sea!" se oyó una voz de entre el grupo de mujeres.

A la joven cirquera se le iluminó la cara. "¡Consigan una mesa y una silla!" les ordenó a los acróbatas "¡Cinco libras por autógrafo!"

Las mujeres se emocionaron y el alboroto se volvió a formar.

"¡En fila!" gritó la joven castaña y el grupo obedeció fielmente.

"Ten, consigue tu autógrafo," le dijo el pelirrojo a su cita, extendiéndole el dinero.

"¡Matt, eres el mejor!" le besó la mejilla, tomó el dinero y se fue a formar.

El pelirrojo solo se quedo ahí, tocando su mejilla, feliz de la vida.

"¡Mello sal de ahí!" gritaba la maestra de ceremonias mientras golpeaba la puerta "¡Tus admiradoras de esperan!"

"¡Ya las complací!" gritó desde la puerta sin abrirla "¡Ahora déjame en paz!"

Las admiradoras del domador empezaron a sollozar al ver el comportamiento de su ídolo.

"No habla enserio," dijo la castaña intentando consolarlas "Así se pone de gruñón a veces… dile a Lily que me traiga al fortachón," lo último diciéndoselo al mago, quien inmediatamente fue en busca de la hermana de la castaña.

A los pocos minutos llegó la hermana de la maestra de ceremonias, acompañada de un hombre alto y musculoso, de tez morena, calvo y con un singular bigote en su rostro. Vestido solamente de unos shorts de licra, una sudadera donde corto las mangas y zapatillas negras.

"Todo tuyo Mike," le indicó Danielle quitándose del camino.

El hombre musculoso abrió la puerta sin mayor esfuerzo y con solo meter el brazo logró sacar al rubio jalándolo de la camisa blanca y sentándolo en la silla que estaba frente a su remolque.

"Te lo agradezco, fortachón."

"Cuando quiera señorita," dijo el hombre musculoso con voz grave y regresó a su remolque.

"Bien Mello…" comenzó entregándole al rubio, que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, un plumón "Firmaras cada poster, fotografía, hasta piernas si es necesario de cada una de estas admiradoras."

Le arrebató el plumón y dio un enorme suspiro. "¿Quién sigue?"

Las mujeres empezaron a gritar emocionadas, empujándose en la fila esperando su turno.

"Me las vas a pagar," refunfuño entre dientes mientras fingía una sonrisa y firmaba una fotografía.

"No mientras yo esté a cargo," contestó la castaña también entre dientes, sonriendo mientras recibía el dinero.

Esperó a qué le firmara a quince mujeres enfrente de ella, hasta que llegó su turno. Extendió el poster sobre la mesa algo nerviosa.

"_La cita del pelirrojo,_" pensó el rubio, pero alguien aclarándose la garganta lo sacó de sus pensamientos "Eh, lo siento… ¿tú nombre?"

"Ti-Tifanny" tartamudeó algo nerviosa y vio que el rubio firmaba con rapidez el poster con el plumón, enrollaba el poster y se lo entregaba "Gracias."

Pagó la cuota del autógrafo con la chica castaña y regresó con el chico pelirrojo muy sonriente. El chico solo le respondía la sonrisa.

Mello había seguido con la mirada a la chica hasta que esta llegara con el pelirrojo, donde los miraba con una ceja alzada, sin prestar atención a la chica enfrente de él, quien esperaba su autógrafo.

Suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¡Mello reacciona por favor!" le gritó mientras le daba un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Descuidado y al recibir el golpe, terminó estampándose a la mesa. El ruido hizo que la pareja volver su mirada hacia el martirizado domador, quien estaba siendo domado por su propio jefe. El pelirrojo se rió en la bajo de lo ocurrido, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara solo un poco.

Refunfuñando regresó a su tarea de terminar de firmar las últimas fotografías con una mirada asesina sobre su nuca. Al terminar, se levantó y regresó a la comodidad de su remolque, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

La maestra de ceremonias se retiró a su remolque junto con su hermana, ordenando a los acróbatas que despejaran el área.

"La chica sí que tiene carácter," comentó la cita del pelirrojo mientras regresaban al auto.

Sonrió, "Para mantener el orden lo tiene que tener."

"Sería divertido trabajar en un circo," empezó a decir la chica mientras Matt le abría la puerta del lugar del copiloto "Especialmente por que conoces muchas partes del mundo."

Cerró la puerta cuando ella se sentó y fue a su lugar frente al volante. "Si tú lo dices," encendió el auto y salieron del estacionamiento hacia la calle.

Dejó a su cita enfrente de su casa, la acompaño hasta la puerta donde ella le agradeció con un beso de buenas noches. Regresó a su auto atónito y muy contento, no pensó que la cita hubiera salido tan bien. Estaba seguro que ella aceptaría una segunda cita. Regresó a su casa y cayó rendido a su cama, sin siquiera cambiase de ropa, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

oOOo

Era fácil las siete de la mañana, su despertador sonaba sin control. Un bulto entre las sábanas se movía perezosamente. Una mano salió de entre las sábanas buscando a ciegas el despertador, cuando lo encontró lo apagó para regresar a dormir en silencio. Pero no pudo ser por mucho tiempo…

"¡Mello el desayuno!" gritaba desde afuera de su remolque una voz femenina que tanto conocía.

"¡Déjame en paz, mujer!" le gritó mientras se volvía a acomodar.

"Es tú problema," suspiró y escuchó que se alejaba.

Ya no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que se levantó y buscó entre sus cosas una barra de chocolate. Le quitó la envoltura y empezó a comerla. Cuando llevaba la mitad, la dejó a un lado y se metió a su pequeño baño para darse una ducha. Al salir se vistió de vaqueros, una camiseta negra y sus botas. Se colocó unos lentes de sol y tomó su barra de chocolate a medio comer, junto con otras dos y salió de su remolque.

No fue a desayunar con los otros cirqueros, mientras estuviera ahí Danielle, no se acercaría. Iría a la cuidad a conocer lo que pudiera de ella. Con suerte y regresaba antes de la hora del ensayo o antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta. No le tomaría mucho tiempo, ¿qué cosas podrían salir mal?

Empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la cuidad, cuando una voz lo detuvo. "¿A dónde vas, Mello?"

Volteó a ver y vio que se trataba de la hermana pequeña de la maestra de ceremonias. Era idéntica a ella, solo que en vez de ojos grises los tenía verdes y tenían una diferencia de edad de nueve años. Vestía de sus piyamas de color rosa muy pálido y un par de tenis blancos.

"Saldré a conocer la cuidad," le dijo secamente, dándole una mordida a su chocolate.

"Danielle se dará cuenta," le recordó al domador, quien se hincó a la altura de la pequeña.

"No, porque será nuestro secreto," le guiñó un ojo "Te traeré un recuerdo si no dices nada."

Sonrió, "De acuerdo."

El domador puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña y desacomodó un poco su cabello. Después se levantó y emprendió de nuevo su camino hacia la cuidad, en lo que la pequeña de ojos verdes lo observaba alejarse. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, regresó con los cirqueros al desayuno.

oOOo

Pudo haber seguido durmiendo hasta que fuera las tres de la tarde, era sábado, tenía todo el derecho. Pero justamente cuando dieron las ocho y media de la mañana, un escandaloso despertador sonó estruendosamente sobre sus oídos, haciendo que se despertara con un susto tremendo. Al levantarse para querer aplastar al culpable, miró a su albino compañero de piso con el escandaloso aparato en sus manos.

"El desayuno está listo," le dijo, apagando el despertador.

"¿Para eso me despertaste?" preguntó el pelirrojo, volviendo a la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Le quitó las sábanas, "Además es tu turno de ir a comprar los víveres, apenas y alcanzo para hacer el desayuno."

Escuchó los pasos del peliblanco alejarse, mientras se levantaba y buscaba una toalla entre sus cosas para poder tomar una ducha. Al encontrarla, fue al baño y se aseó rápidamente. Después de vestirse y según él peinarse, fue hacia la cocina para desayunar junto con su compañero de piso.

"¿Qué tal tu cita de anoche?" preguntó Near mientras empezaban a desayunar.

"Salió mejor de lo que esperaba," contestó el pelirrojo antes de meterse un enorme bocado a la boca "¿Thug quej hgicisthe?"

"No hables con la boca llena." le regaño "Armando unos rompecabezas y después llegó de visita mi hermano."

"_Siempre viene cuando no estoy, eso es más que coincidencia,_" pensó mientras comía más de su desayuno "¿Cuándo podré conocerlo?"

"Siempre está ocupado, pero llegara el día en que lo conozcas," le contestó casi de inmediato.

"_Siempre dice lo mismo,_" pensó nuevamente pero ya no le insistió en el tema y terminaron de desayunar en silencio.

Se despidió de su compañero cuando salía del apartamento. Fue hacia los elevadores, esperó solo unos minutos antes de que las puertas se abrieran y pudiera bajar hacia la recepción. Al pasar por el escritorio de la entrada, saludo a los vigilantes y salió del edificio.

El supermercado no se encontraba muy lejos de donde vivían, a unos diez minutos en autobús. La esquina era donde normalmente tomaba el autobús, ya sea para la universidad cuando el auto no quisiese arrancar o como para ir a visitar a un amigo. No esperó mucho para que apareciera la ruta que lo llevaría al supermercado, el camión iba casi vacío por lo que pudo sentarse junto a la ventana, como a él le gustaba.

El camión lo dejaba a solo dos cuadras del supermercado, por lo que aprovechó ese tramo de caminar para poder fumar. Encendió su cigarro en cuanto bajó del autobús y empezó su andar hacia el supermercado.

En los alrededores del supermercado había muchos restaurantes y tiendas, pocas personas circulaban por esa calle ya que todavía era temprano. Mientras caminaba le gustaba observar las personas que iban delante de él, las que pasaban a su lado y las que se iban quedando atrás. Esa curiosidad le hizo que le tomara atención una cabellera dorada que se mecía con el viento.

Iba a pocos metros adelante del pelirrojo, lo suficiente para poder apreciar el muy bien cuidado cabello y la esbelta figura que tenía.

"_Una cara bonita de seguro,_" pensó sonriendo aun con su cigarro a medias en la boca.

Aceleró el paso para poder alcanzarla y cuando estuvo casi hombro a hombro, con una sensual voz intentó llamar su atención.

"Disculpe señorita, pero no pude evitar—" se quedó callado al mirar bien al que tenía a lado, no era una chica… definitivamente no era una chica.

"¿Cómo es que me llamaste?" preguntó molesto la 'chica' deteniendo su paso.

"L-lo lo siento, es que yo—" dijo nervioso pero lo miró más detenidamente, conocía ese rostro detrás de esos lentes oscuros "Oye, ¿no eres tú el domador de aquel—hmm!

El rubio lo había interrumpido al poner una de sus manos sobre los labios del pelirrojo, llamando la atención de la gente que iba pasando.

"¡No se de qué estás hablando!" habló nerviosamente mirando a la gente y tomando al pelirrojo hacia un callejón "¡Me has de estar confundiendo!"

Cuando la gente se distrajo, arrastró al pelirrojo hacia el callejón mientras miraba que nadie lo siguiera o escuchara.

"Eso estuvo cerca," susurró el rubio.

"¡Uuuuuuuu!" exclamó el pelirrojo al estarse quedando sin aire.

"¡Ah, lo siento!" se disculpó el rubio y quitaba su mano de la boca del pelirrojo.

"Tampoco era para que trataras de asesinarme," tosió un poco "¿No sabías que las personas no pueden respirar cuando les cubres la boca y la nariz al mismo tiempo?

"Bueno no estaba planeando hacértelo, pero te pusiste de curioso y solo trataba de mantenerte callado," respondió el rubio mientras veía molesto al pelirrojo.

"Entonces… ¿si eres el tan famoso domador?" recibió un golpe como respuesta "¡Oye!"

"Si que eres lento, ¡claro que soy él!" gritó quitándose los lentes y señalando su cara "¿Por qué crees te cubrí la boca y nos metimos en este callejón?

"Ah bueno… es que luego pensé que eras uno de esos violadores que meten a sus víctimas a los callejones y— ¡oye!" había recibido nuevamente un golpe en la cabeza.

"Te lo merecías," dijo aun más molesto "Por hacer insinuaciones."

"¡Yo no estoy insinuando nada!" se defendió.

"Sabes, no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo," le dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.

Por un momento, Matt pensó en dejarlo y seguir su camino, pero bendita curiosidad lo llevó nuevamente al lado del rubio quien caminaba pacíficamente.

"¿Por qué estas rondando por la cuidad en vez de estar jugando con tus gatitos?" preguntó al rubio quien puso cara de molestia al ver que no se había deshizo del pelirrojo.

"¿Los llamas gatitos?" rió "Te encerrare en su jaula para que veas perfectamente de que tamaño son."

"N-no, paso…" dijo nerviosamente "¿Por qué no estás con tus compañeros?"

"Una molestia feminista me despertó de malas," contestó con la mirada enfrente "No quise que me amargara la mañana por lo que decidí conocer la cuidad… pero, ¿por qué estoy hablando contigo?"

"No lo sé… solo estas contestando a mis preguntas," contentó sonriente.

El rubio solo se le quedó mirando al pelirrojo que tenía a su lado. El chico era extraño, era fácil admitirlo pero algo había en el que le llamaba la atención, por algo lo encontró entre el público. No era ese color de pelo tan extravagante, si no algo más. Algo que tendría que averiguar, si era un reto, mejor aún.

"Por cierto," empezó a hablar otra vez el pelirrojo, haciendo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos "No me he presentado, soy Mail Jeevas. Pero puedes decirme Matt."

Le tendió la mano esperando que el rubio le correspondiera.

"Soy Mello," dijo finalmente tendiendo su mano con la del pelirrojo.

"¿Solo Mello? ¿Es tú verdadero nombre?"

"Claro que no, hace mucho que no uso mi verdadero nombre."

"¿Cuál es? Quiero saber…"

Suspiró, "Mihael Kheel."

Sonrió y apretó su mano fuertemente. "Gusto en conocerte, Mihael."

"Dime Mello… solo Mello… Matt.

**Continuara…**


	4. Ensayo

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes y la historia._

**Circus**

**Capítulo 4**

**Ensayo**

* * *

POV Danielle

"¿¡Donde esta Mello!"

Perdonen el grito pero… por el amor de Dios, ¿dónde demonios se metió ese choco adicto?

Aparecerá… yo lo sé… ¡Aghh estoy perdida!

L-Lo siento, pierdo la paciencia con facilidad.

Mi nombre es Danielle Skylarking, muy sofisticado mi nombre pero así me bautizaron y no tengo la culpa que mi respetada madre, que en paz descanse, se haya casado con mi padre nomás por su llamativo apellido "la verdad no sé si fue por esa razón, pero yo que sé. En unos cuantos meses cumpliré los veinte uno "viva la mayoría de edad. Mi pequeña hermana de once años, Lily, vive conmigo y con la enorme familia de cirqueros.

Soy la maestra de ceremonias del Circus of Wonders y soy la encargada de que todos hagan su trabajo. ¿Cómo obtuve el puesto? Interesante pregunta. En realidad lo conseguí así de la nada, como si con solo abrir un libro ya tuviera el contrato ahí listo para firmar.

Solo puedo decir que conocí al Sr. Hideki en una pastelería donde trabajaba para poder pagar mis estudios y los de mi hermana. De la nada me preguntó si quería trabajar para él. Al principio pensé que eran de esas bromas que hacen por televisión y me negué al principio, pero el Sr. Hideki me insistía cada vez que iba a la pastelería. Llegó el momento en que acepte "casi gritándole" solo para que dejara de fastidiar. Lo que no me imagine es que la cosa iba en serio.

Dejó que terminara mis estudios, pagando completamente todos los gastos y prometió que ayudaría a mi hermana con los gastos de la escuela si yo trabajaba para él. Todavía no me explicaba que tipo de trabajo era y ya me estaba comprometiendo a lo desconocido.

Hasta que un día me llevó hacia la gran carpa de colores llamativos. Nos quedamos a ver el espectáculo y quede fascinada con lo que había visto. Al finalizar la función el Sr. Hideki dijo que empezaría a trabajar de inmediato en ese lugar. Que necesitaba a alguien de mi carácter para poder manejar las cosas dentro de una vida de espectáculo.

Así de fácil fue que conseguí este trabajo. Apenas llevo cinco meses y me estoy adaptando a esta loca vida de cirquero. Me respetan al igual que me temen, puedo decir que me llevo bien con todos… bueno _casi_ todos, un problema de cabellera rubia es el único que no quiere cooperar.

Hablando de él… ¿¡qué no ha llegado! ¡El Sr. Hideki me matara si se entera!

oOOo

"¿¡Donde esta Mello!"

El grito se escuchó por toda la carpa, poniendo cara de espanto todos los cirqueros ante el repentino grito. Todos se encontraban en el escenario preparándose para el ensayo del día, excepto por una persona.

"No lo hemos visto desde su firma de autógrafos, señorita Danielle," se disculpó el mago mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la castaña.

"Y no lo vimos en el desayuno," comentó uno de los acróbatas mientras hacía ejercicios de calentamiento.

"Y tampoco está en su remolque," dijo el hombre musculoso mientras entraba al lugar.

"Demonios otra vez lo mismo…" maldijo en voz baja la maestra de ceremonias mientras ponía unas de sus manos sobre su cara "Empezaremos sin él, esta noche no tendrá número."

"Pero señorita—"

"¡No tendrá su número y fin de la discusión!" grito estresada Danielle "Terminen de calentar y empezaremos.

oOOo

"¡Achuu!" estornudo en silencio el rubio.

"Parece que alguien está hablando de ti" comentó divertido el pelirrojo mientras caminaba junto al rubio, haciendo las compras en el supermercado.

"No hay alguien que se preocupe en pensar en mi ahora…" se detuvo y tomó rápidamente el celular del pelirrojo que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón "¡Mierda!" exclamó en un susurro al ver la hora.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó el pelirrojo ante el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

"El ensayo empezó hace quince minutos, Danielle ya debió darse cuenta que salí," explicó Mello.

"Bueno llegaste unos minutos tarde—"

"Es que no entiendes" le interrumpió algo molesto el ojiazul y suspiró "No es la primera vez que lo hago y me amenazó que si lo volvía a hacer… suspendería mi acto por el tiempo que ella piensa que será suficiente."

"¿De cuánto estamos hablando?" preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

"Conociendo a esa desgraciada… unos dos meses, que son como cien actos," dijo cabizbajo y golpeaba con fuerza un estante "Demonios…"

Matt se quedó en silencio, primero mirando al rubio y luego apartó la vista. Apenas lo conocía y de lo poco que habían conversado, el rubio solo mencionaba sus actuaciones. Sabía lo importante que eran para Mello sus actos, aunque fuera siempre la misma rutina, era algo que le apasionaba sin importar que.

Tomó la muñeca del rubio y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia las cajas.

"¿¡Q-Qué haces!" preguntó sorprendido el domador.

"Te llevare al ensayo," contestó Matt sin dejar de mirar hacia enfrente.

Lo detuvo y zafándose del pelirrojo. "Es demasiado tarde y en lo que llego ya se habrá hecho más de una hora."

"No si cuentas con un auto" dijo sonriéndole despreocupado.

Salieron rápidamente del supermercado y corrieron hacia la parada del autobús. Con suerte y pudieron tomar el camión que se encontraba estacionado antes de que saliera. Al llegar a la esquina de la cuadra en donde se encontraba el departamento del pelirrojo, este le pidió al rubio que esperara afuera y entró al edificio.

Esperó impacientemente mientras miraba hacia la puerta del edificio cada cinco segundos en la aparición del pelirrojo, pero este no salía. Unos segundos después escuchó el sonido de un claxon muy cerca de él, haciendo que volteara y se encontrara con un auto rojo frente a él.

La puerta se abrió y escuchó desde adentro del vehículo, "Vamos, sube."

Subió de inmediato, cerrando la puerta tras de él. "¿Por qué si tienes un auto, vas al supermercado en autobús?"

"Ya me hacía falta caminar," respondió sonriente mientras movía la palanca de velocidades y aceleraba.

Tomó una calle principal que lo llevarían a las afueras de la cuidad, donde se encontraba la enorme carpa. En el transcurso del viaje ambos iban en silencio. El pelirrojo iba concentrado manejando, esquivando los autos y esperando que ningún oficial de tránsito se le apareciera tras de él. Mientras que el rubio miraba por la ventanilla y volteaba a ver el reloj en el tablero del auto, ansioso y desesperado, rogaba que el tiempo pasara lo más lento posible.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron enfrente de la entrada principal del _Circus of Wonders_, donde estaba una pequeña niña castaña, sentada sobre un pequeño banco leyendo un libro. Quién al escuchar el motor del auto, levantó la mirada y vio al rubio salir del vehículo.

"Gracias, Matt," le agradeció al pelirrojo mientras salía del auto "Te debo una."

"No fue nada."

Se alejó corriendo y fue directo hacia la entrada, donde se paró enfrente de la pequeña castaña, quien dejo su lectura para avisarle de la situación al recién llegado domador.

"Danielle está molesta," le explicaba "Dijo que no tendrías acto esta noche."

"Demonios…" susurró el rubio mientras ingresaba corriendo a la carpa, seguido por la niña.

Matt solo miró la escena pero no pudo escuchar de lo que habían hablado. Por la expresión en el rostro del rubio sabía que lo estaba pasando no era bueno. Quería saber en que terminaría todo el asunto, pero sabía que no era de su incumbencia.

Estuvo a punto de tomar el volante y regresar al departamento. Pero su tremenda curiosidad, junto que sus acciones no obedecían, apagó el motor y salió del vehículo hacia la entrada. Esperaba que nadie de los cirqueros no lo encontrar vagando por el lugar, por lo que se ocultaba y observaba el lugar para no ser visto. Cuando se acercó a las gradas, lugar donde el público se sienta, para observar el espectáculo. Se escondió debajo de ellas para observar bien la situación.

Todos los cirqueros estaban ensayando sus rutinas pero a la vez trataban de prestar atención a la discusión de la maestra de ceremonias con el domador de bestias, quienes discutían en medio del escenario.

"¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, Mello!" gritaba furiosa la castaña "¡Si no te presentas al ensayo, no tienes actos esta noche!"

"¡Por Dios, Danielle, solo fueron treinta minutos!" le respondía gritando el rubio.

"¡Eso no es excusa, Kheel!" dijo cruzada de brazos "Dime una excusa… _una buena_ excusa y te quitaré el castigo."

Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. No había pensado en una buena excusa. ¿Ahora que le decía?

"_Vamos, piensa…_" se repetía así mismo.

"¡M-Mello fue a buscar una de las crías de Kida!" se escuchó de repente la pequeña Lily que estaba atrás del domador, haciendo que su hermana mayor y el rubio la miraran con sorpresa "Es que yo estaba jugando con los cachorros… y uno… se me escapó… ¡Si, se me escapó! Entonces Mello fue a buscarlo antes de que Kida se diera cuenta y se pusiera como loca, ¿verdad que sí, Mello?"

Sintió un pequeño golpe en su espalda. "¡Claro! Ese pequeño tigrecito se escapó, tuve que ir por él y como se escondió muy bien me tardé en buscarlo.

Miraba a ambos, quienes sonreían nerviosos, con algo de desconfianza. "¿Con qué sobornaste a mi hermana para que te defendiera, Mello?"

"¿¡Qué dices!" gritaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo "¡Pero si es la verdad!"

"Claro y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra" contestó con sarcasmo "Ahora hazme un favor Mello y regresa a tu—"

"Vaya Skylarking, no pudiste a ver despertado de mejor humor," se escuchó una voz masculina que interrumpió a la maestra de ceremonias.

Todos los cirqueros dejaron de ensayar al escuchar la voz que se oía de la entrada de la carpa. Después se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban, se oía que era más de una persona. Todos miraban por esa entrada para poder averiguar quiénes eran los inesperados invitados, teniendo en mente los nombres de quienes seguramente entraban al lugar.

Matt también se sorprendió con la inesperada visita de alguien más, sabía que pasarían a lado de él por lo que se escondió aun más para no ser descubierto.

De entre las sombras de la entrada, salió un joven castaño de no más de veinticinco años, hermosos ojos cafés, un rostro bien definido y perfecto, un gran porte digno de un rey. A simple vista el joven tenía la apariencia perfecta de un dios. Vestía de un traje de color negro, camisa blanca y no portaba corbata, haciendo lo verse aun mejor.

Seguido del joven dios, venía otro de unos veintisiete años, cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, unos anteojos y vestía igual con un traje de color gris oscuro, camisa blanca y con una corbata de color negro. En una de sus manos cargaba una capeta.

Ambos caminaron serios hacia donde se encontraban las hermanas y el rubio, quienes no miraban felices a los recién llegados. Al igual que los demás cirqueros, miraban con cara de pocos amigos hacia los dos jóvenes.

"Yagami…" le llamó la castaña mirando fijamente al joven dios "¿Qué es lo quieres?"

"¿Así es como recibes a su jefe, Srta. Skylarking?" preguntó el joven pelinegro con mirada desafiante.

"¡Light Yagami no es nuestro jefe, si no el Sr. Hideki!" gritó la pequeña Lily, haciendo que el castaño la mirara furioso.

Ante tal acto, el domador y la maestra de ceremonias escondieron a la pequeña castaña detrás de ellos.

"¿A qué has venido Yagami?" preguntó el rubio, mirando fijamente al joven de cabellos castaños.

"Asegurarme que todo esté en orden," contestó mientras miraba el lugar "Por lo que veo, solo hay uno muy pequeño… ¿algún problema con el joven Kheel, Skylarking?"

"No es nada de tu incumbencia," respondió de mala manera el domador.

Suspiró, "Mikami, por favor…"

El joven pelinegro asintió y sacó de la carpeta que traía en mano un documento que lo leyó en voz alta. "_En caso que el Sr. Hideki no se presentase a los ensayos, Light Yagami se presentara en nombre del Sr. Hideki y se le tendrá que informar de todo asunto._" Al terminar guardó el documento dentro de la carpeta nuevamente.

"Ahora… ¿qué problemas tenemos hoy, Skylarking?" preguntó nuevamente.

Lo miró molesta, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera contestarle. "Mello llegó tarde al ensayo, joven Yagami, por lo que de castigo no tendrá actos esta noche.

"Entiendo… pero eso bajarán el número de ventas de boletos," dijo el joven dios después de escuchar a la castaña.

"Eso afectaría para pagar los gastos del mes, joven Light," agregó el pelinegro después de hacer cuentas.

"Debido a que estamos escasos de recursos, Skylarking," le indicó Light a la maestra de ceremonias "Y que el acto del joven Kheel produce más ganancias en las ventas, es necesario que se presente esta noche."

Quiso reclamar, no era nadie para dar órdenes bajo su carpa que se le habían encargado a ella, no a él. Pero ese documento era la palabra del dueño del circo, era su palabra contra la del documento.

"De acuerdo…" dijo después de unos segundos, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia los cirqueros que se encontraban atrás de ellos "¿Y ustedes que miran? ¡A trabajar!"

Inmediatamente regresaron a lo que estaban. Solamente el mago se acercó a la castaña que salía del lugar junto a su hermana, quien la llevaba de la mano.

"Señorita Danielle…"

"Ahora no, Yan" le dijo sin dejar de caminar, mientras que el mago se quedó atrás mirando a las hermanas salir.

"Si no tienes otros asuntos con nosotros, Yagami," le dijo el domador al joven dios "Ya puedes largarte de una buena vez."

Sonrió, puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y se acercó a él. "Deberías agradecerme que te salvé el pellejo, Kheel."

"¡No me toques!" se soltó inmediatamente "¡No tengo nada que agradecerte!"

"Tranquilo tigre," dijo burlonamente "Más te vale que empieces con tus gatitos antes de que cambie de opinión."

Diciendo esto, el joven dios dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida, seguido inmediatamente por el pelinegro. El rubio los observó mientras se iban, cuando estos se perdieron en la oscuridad, salió del escenario en dirección a su remolque para tomar las cosas para el ensayo. Salió por unas de las entradas laterales de solo para los cirqueros.

"¿Quiénes eran?" escuchó una voz que le preguntaba cuando Mello salía de la carpa.

"El socio del dueño del circo y su abogado—" detuvo el paso en seco y regresó la mirada a donde provenía la voz, vio al pelirrojo recargado contra la carpa con un cigarro en la boca y sonriendo "¿¡Qué haces aquí!

"Me quería asegurar que no te asesinaran," respondió mientras sacaba el humo de sus pulmones.

"Si te ve Danielle, créeme que _si_ me asesina," dijo mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y lo arrastraba hacia su remolque.

Lo empujo hacia dentro y cerró la puerta de inmediato, poniendo seguro al cerrojo. El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor, el lugar era pequeño, cómodo para una sola persona, tal vez para dos. Dos camas en forma de litera a su mano derecha, una puerta enfrente a él que seguro sería el baño, al lado de este un ropero y una pequeña cocina con un pequeño comedor.

En la parte de la cama de abajo, pegados a la pared, había posters de diferentes bandas y fotografías en diferentes partes del mundo donde salía el rubio con los cirqueros o con admiradoras. Hubo una que le llamó la atención, se sentó en la cama para verla de cerca. El rubio al ver lo que hacia el pelirrojo, fue más rápido y tomó la fotografía antes que él.

"¡Oye, yo quería ver!" le reclamó volteando a ver al rubio y después un pequeño sonrojo se posó sobre las mejillas de ambos.

Al tomar la fotografía, Mello estaba pocos centímetros de la espalda del pelirrojo. Pero cuando Matt volteó al reclamar, hizo que la posición se volviera algo comprometedora, ya que había pocos centímetros entre ambos rostros. Se miraron por unos cuantos segundos, sin que ninguno se moviera, solo sentían la respiración del otro. Poco a poco se veían cada vez más cerca…

**Continuara…**


	5. Interés

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes y la historia._

**Circus**

**Capítulo 5**

**Interés**

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo cuando llegó a unas enormes rejas que protegían una enorme mansión. El vigilante se acercó para saber la identidad del conductor, quien bajó el vidrio del auto para que el guardia lo reconociese. Al ver al joven de cabello y ojos castaños, apretó un botón para que las pesadas rejas se abrieran. El joven agradeció al guardia asintiendo con la cabeza y manejó nuevamente hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Dejando su flamante auto negro frente a la entrada, salió de este y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Sacó sus llaves y abrió con ellas, al entrar inmediatamente se dio cuenta que las luces de la sala estaban prendidas, pensando que a esa hora el lugar estuviera completamente a oscuras.

Dejando su saco en el perchero, atravesando la entrada de la casa dio con la sala, donde encontró a un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, de piel blanca. Vestía de vaqueros con una camiseta de mangas largas de color blanco. Bajo sus enormes ojos negros posaban unas ojeras, señalando que tenía varios días sin sueño.

"Ryūsaki…" murmuró al ver al joven de cabellas negros sentado en un de los sillones de manera curiosa.

"Llegaste temprano, Light-kun," dijo desde el sillón el recién nombrado, volteando a ver al castaño.

"Sí, al parecer no había problemas en el circo," comentó mientras se sentaba junto al pelinegro "¿Te has sentido bien?

"Sí, un poco," le contestó "Pero estar acostado sin hacer nada me fastidia."

Suspiró, "Ya oíste al doctor, sin reposo no te aliviaras pronto."

"Lo sé, pero es aburrido."

Se acercó a su oreja izquierda y le susurró, "Pues haré las cosas más entretenidas."

Un escalofrío paso por su espalda y un color rojizo se poso sobre sus blancas mejillas. "Li-Light-kun…"

Empezó por besarle el cuello, mientras lo recostaba sobre el sillón. Se deshizo de la camiseta del pelinegro mientras recorría con su lengua el delgado torso de su amante. Mientras Ryūsaki daba pequeños y entrecortados gemidos.

oOOo

POV Light

Mi nombre es Light Yagami y a mis cortos veintitrés años me he convertido en el joven empresario mas influyente, famoso, respetado –y a la vez envidiado– de los países occidentales y del extremo oriente. Claro… nunca lo hubiera logrado sin mi _querido_Ryūsaki, pero eso se los contaré mas adelante.

Nací en Tokio, Japón, soy hijo del jefe de la policía de Japón, Soichiro Yagami, mi madre y mi pequeña hermana Sayū. Desde mi educación básica hasta la universidad siempre fui un joven prodigio, siempre con buenas y excelentes calificaciones, al igual que por muchos años fui el joven con el mejor promedio académico a nivel nacional. ¿Y eso alguna vez me impidió de algo? Aunque no lo crean, siempre fui de los hombres más populares de la escuela superior y de la universidad. Pero aún así mi vida fue monótona como la de un reloj.

Además de tener buenas calificaciones y ser el más popular entre las mujeres –no puedo negar que también entre los hombres – podrían decir que lo tenía todo… una vida perfecta, en cierta parte era así pero a la vez… había algo que no llenaba.

Eso fue cursi, pero bueno regresando a lo que estábamos… a la edad de dieciocho entré a la universidad para estudiar algo de leyes y criminología para poder seguir los pasos de mi padre, a la vez ayudar a la policía a resolver casos. Los primeros años de universidad fueron muy similares a mi vida común, buenas calificaciones y ser popular. En los últimos años, unos seis meses antes de graduarme fue cuando mi vida se convirtió en algo más que monótona… _obsesiva_.

Mi padre me comentó una vez a la hora de la cena que me había conseguido la oportunidad de mi vida. Dijo que había trabajado con un famoso detective en un caso en Japón que se les había dificultado en resolver, con la ayuda de este misterioso detective pudieron resolverlo en poco tiempo. El caso es que, este detective investigó sobre mí y estaba muy interesado en que trabajara con él. La oferta era muy tentadora, prometía una gran paga por mis servicios, además de fama y reconocimiento, además que con el tiempo me podría convertir en su socio. Pero yo no sabía nada de ese tipo, por lo que le dije a mi padre que primero quería conocer al detective. No me lo aseguró, por que dijo que nadie sabe como es, que solo trabaja dando órdenes por medio de un computador, pero que haría todo lo posible.

A los pocos días recibí una llamada de mi padre, quería verme en una habitación de un hotel lujoso de Tokio en cuanto terminaran mis clases. Supuse, no… estaba más que seguro que había llegado el día en que conocería a ese famoso detective. Al llegar a la habitación, pensaba encontrar ahí a mi padre… pero solo lo encontré a _él_. Ojeroso, flacucho, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos y cabellos negros, ropa holgada y vieja, parecía todo un bicho raro con el que uno nuca quisiera cruzársele pero a la vez llamaba _mucho_la atención.

Se presentó como L, el famoso detective. ¿Era a caso una broma? ¿Cómo alguien tan raro como él pudiera ser el tan gran famoso detective? Cómo si me hubiera leído la mente, me dio una pequeña demostración sobre un caso que estaba a punto de darlo como cerrado. Al mismo tiempo me puso unas pequeñas pruebas sobre el mismo caso y en cuestión de segundos teníamos armado el rompecabezas.

Admitió que estaba satisfecho con mis demostraciones y que estaría feliz si me unía a su equipo de investigación. Yo a la vez estaba sorprendido por el gran poder de deducción que poseía, y pensé que sería demasiado interesante trabajar con él. Pero no le di una respuesta inmediata, le dije que se la daría al graduarme… y así fue.

El día después de la graduación, mi teléfono sonó muy temprano en la mañana. Era L y quería que nos viéramos para que le diera mi respuesta. Al llegar al lugar, inmediatamente quiso saber mi respuesta. Acepté, pero le admití que no estaba del todo convencido y que solo trabajaría en casos de suma dificultad, al mismo tiempo que trabajaría para la policía.

"Supuse que dirías eso…" me dijo mientras colocaba demasiados cubos de azúcar a su té, que extraño hábito por el azúcar "Por lo que te propongo otra cosa…"

"¿A qué se debe?"

"Como ya te habrá mencionado tu padre, si trabajabas conmigo y en cuestión de tiempo resultas ser más que eficiente," explicó "Te convertirías en mi socio."

"¿De una agencia de detectives?" dije con algo de tono de burla.

Me miró fijamente. "De todas mis empresas."

Eso me sorprendió. "Así que si acepto ahora, ¿seré tu socio… de todas tus empresas?"

"Así es."

Del resto, ya se imaginaran. En pocos días me convertí en representante de todas las empresas de L y además le ayudaba en algunos casos. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba trabajando junto con Ryūsaki –como me dijo que lo llamara de ahora en adelante– y un poco tiempo me dedicaba a las empresas. Del año en que estuvimos trabajando juntos, algo surgió entre nosotros. Nunca me he considerado homosexual, pero una pequeña caída nos llevo a otra cosa y así empezó.

Además me había enterado por mis propias fuentes que Ryūsaki está enfermo, una extraña enfermedad que lo está consumiendo poco a poco por dentro. Cada día se le ve más pálido, tose frecuentemente y se le nota que está débil cada vez más. El día en que tuvimos sexo por primera vez, me confesó que se había interesado en mí desde que me investigo, esa fue la razón por la que me llamó a que trabajara con él. También me confesó de su enfermedad.

¿Estoy con él por puro interés? Mjm. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser realmente? Tal vez si siento _algo_de afecto por él, pero el tipo se está muriendo, así que si me comporto como su amante el día en que se vaya me dejaría todo a mi nombre.

Cabe mencionar que entre las cosas en que me hago cargo es de la administración de ese estúpido circo, no sabía que se había fumado Ryūsaki –tal vez una sobredosis de azúcar– como para invertir parte de su dinero en algo tan estúpido como un circo. Por muchas veces le rogué que lo vendiera y que invirtiéramos en algo más. Nunca pude convencerlo, al parecer ese circo es algo sumamente importante para él. En cuanto todo esté a mi nombre, lo primero que se irá será el estúpido circo.

Ryūsaki se encargaba personalmente en ir con los fenómenos en cuanto a los problemas que este pudieses tener. Pero en cuanto empezó a empeorar con su enfermedad, tuve que encargarme de eso también con la ayuda de mi abogado Teru Mikami, un viejo amigo de la universidad que se graduó hace algunos años en leyes. Junto con él voy una vez por mes con los fenómenos, estén donde están, ya sea en medio del desierto o debajo del océano. La verdad que es una molestia… bueno sin mencionar a una cabellera rubia.

Desde mi primera visita al circo fue esa cabellera rubia y esa mirada desafiante convirtió mi vida en algo más que obsesiva… enferma tal vez. Como les había dicho, nunca me he considerado homosexual… pero ya saben lo que dicen, lo prohibido se vuelve tentador. Prohibido es toparte en su camino, tocarle si quiera por un segundo… pero es cada vez más difícil contenerse, simplemente es… _tentador_.

¿Qué con Skylarking? Mjm… una de las razones por la que ese circo debe de desaparecer. Esa loca frenética no sabe lo que es el respeto, se cree la jefa con tener a todo un grupo de fenómenos a su control. Como ya dije, en cuanto Ryūsaki muera y me deje todo a mi nombre, el circo desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra, mandare a la pequeña Skylarking a un orfanato y Danielle pagara de todas a todas. Y el joven Kheel estará bajo un nuevo mandato… el mío.

oOOo

Salió del pelinegro con poca delicadeza y se acostó a su lado. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, sudados de pies a cabeza. El castaño cubrió al ojeroso con su camisa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo y le acariciaba los mechones que colgaban de su frente.

"Veo que ya no estás aburrido," le dedicó una sonrisa "Sonabas ansioso, desesperado… entretenido."

"¿Quién dice que lo estaba?" preguntó apenado el pelinegro.

"Tus gemidos te delatan," dijo mientras se volvía a acercar a su cuello y le besaba, haciendo que el pelinegro volviese a gemir "Lo vez."

Tosió un poco. "Tengo frío."

Enredó sus brazos alrededor del blanco torso y lo pegó hacia él. "¿Así está mejor?"

"Si… gracias, Light-kun" murmuró quedamente antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

oOOo

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban mirándose? No lo sabían, justamente habían perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Acaso cada vez se veían cada vez más cerca? Lo más probable. Ya tan solo faltando un pequeño centímetro, una mano discretamente se movía hacia donde se encontraba la otra envuelta con un guante de cuero.

"¡La tengo!" exclamó victorioso con la fotografía en la mano, poniéndola en medio de ambos rostros.

Furioso golpeo al pelirrojo en la cabeza con su puño, haciendo que este cayera al suelo estrepitosamente sin que este soltara la fotografía.

"Eres un idiota," murmuró mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Con la mano que tenía libre se sobó la cabeza y regresaba la mirada a su agresor. Notó que el domador estaba realmente estaba furioso y… ¿acaso esta sonrojado? Pero la verdadera pregunta era que se estaba sonrojado de ira o de algo más. Si se enojó primero fue por algo, ¿no?

Matt empezó a reír mientras se levantaba.

"¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?"

"Nada en especial," mintió y regresó su atención a la fotografía que tenía en sus manos.

En la fotografía aparecía una mujer de no más de treinta años, cabellos negros, tez blanca y ojos azules, vestida de domador junto con un hermoso león a su lado. También estaba en la fotografía un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, vestido de una playera negra con unos shorts color beige, sosteniendo a un cachorro de león en sus manos y otros dos que se encontraban a sus pies.

Sonreía tiernamente al ver la fotografía, hasta que otra mano se la quitó casi de golpe y la regresaba a su lugar en la pared.

"¿Ella es tu madre?" le preguntó mientras miraba al rubio colocando la fotografía.

"Si," contestó fríamente mientras quitaba sus manos de la pared y miraba la foto.

Se sentó a su lado. "¿Ella también trabaja aquí?"

Miró al pelirrojo para contestarle, "Murió hace cinco años."

"Oh, lo siento."

"Ya, no importa" dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente, ahora sin mirarse. Mello miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Mientras Matt mira a su alrededor, volvía a observar el pequeño remolque una y otra vez hasta que regresó la miraba a la pared de las fotografías.

"¿Sabes…? Te veías lindo de pequeño" el comentario hizo que Mello levantara levemente la cabeza "Seguro eras feliz en esa época, no sé qué te paso ahora que te la vives de amargado—"

No pudo terminar su oración por que el rubio lo tomó de la camiseta y lo estampó contra la puerta del baño.

"Una palabra más," le amenazó "Y serás la cena."

"De los gatos, ¿verdad?" preguntó algo asustado.

"¿De quién más, pedazo de idiota?" sonrió malévolamente.

Puso sus manos sobre las del domador para que lo soltarse. "Ya, ya, tranquilo. Ya no diré estupideces."

Le soltó casi de inmediato al sentir las manos del pelirrojo sobre las suyas. "Más te vale."

Suspiró aliviado de solo pensar que ya no sería la cena de las mascotas del domador, hubiera sido una muerte fatal.

"Será mejor que regrese al ensayo antes de que Danielle cambie de opinión," decía el rubio mientras tomaba su látigo que estaba en la cama de arriba "Y tú, más te vale que salgas de aquí sin que te vean."

"¿Puedo verte ensayar?" preguntó poniendo una hermosa e inocente sonrisa.

"¡No!" le respondió enojado "Mejor compra un boleto para la función de esta noche si tanto quieres verme."

"Está bien, pero no era para que te pusieras así," dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, que el rubio ya la había abierto.

Antes de que salieran del remolque, Mello se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca. Cuando vio el campo despejado, ambos salieron del remolque.

"Vete antes de que llegue alguien," le ordenó.

"¿Oye hasta que horas termina la última función?"

El domador se sorprendió por la pregunta. "A las siete… ¿por qué preguntas?"

"Bien, estate listo a las siete y treinta" respondió antes de empezar a caminar hacia su auto.

Le tomo tiempo antes de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. "¡Oye espera—!

Pero el pelirrojo ya no le escuchó por que estaba ya había tomado mucha distancia.

¿Qué fue todo eso? Apenas conocía al tipo y ya lo… ¿había invitado a salir? No, no podía ser eso. Tal vez solo quiera comportase amable o algo por el estilo. Sacudió su cabeza un poco para despejar su mente, dio un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del circo, donde se encontraban sus amigos felinos. En el camino se encontró con la maestra de ceremonias, sentada sobre una enorme roca con la mirada perdida. No le prestó mucha atención, pero por dentro rezaba por que ella no hubiera visto al pelirrojo y siguió con su camino.

**Continuara…**


	6. Fiesta

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes y la historia._

**Circus**

**Capítulo 6**

**Fiesta**

* * *

"¿Cuál era la prisa de hace rato?" escuchó que preguntaba su compañero de piso, inmediatamente después de que había entrado al departamento.

"Oh, es que me encontré a un amigo de la universidad y necesitaba un aventón hacia su trabajo," le explicó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia la sala donde estaba el peliblanco armando rompecabezas.

"Tan considerado como siempre," dijo sin mirar al su compañero y mientras colocaba las piezas en su lugar.

"¿Tú hermano no vendrá hoy?" preguntó al sentarse en el sofá mientras veía el rompecabezas ya casi terminado.

"Sigue enfermo," contestó mientras colocaba la última pieza del rompecabezas.

"¿Cómo que 'sigue enfermo'?" preguntó preocupado mientras miraba como el pequeño albino se levantaba por otro juego de piezas "¿Estaba enfermo desde hace tiempo y no me dijiste nada?"

Sacó las piezas de la caja, se sentó y empezó a armarlo, sin responderle al pelirrojo.

"Te pude a ver llevado a visitarlo y le ahorramos la molestia de que viniera."

"Gracias Matt, está todo bien," contestó seriamente "No hay nada de qué preocuparse."

Ya no le dijo nada, solo siguió mirando como el peliblanco acomodaba las piezas rápidamente en su lugar, lo estaba haciendo de un modo muy inusual. Como el peliblanco no era muy dado a hablar de sus problemas o de lo que sentía, Matt sabía cuando algo le preocupaba a su amigo y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, acomodaba las piezas rápidamente, como si su vida dependiera de acomodar esas piezas en tiempo record.

Le miró por unos minutos más y se retiro a su habitación. Cuando se escuchó el portazo y el sonido de la televisión en la habitación de pelirrojo, Near dejó de armar su rompecabezas y solo se le quedó mirando. Después de unos minutos de mirar el incompleto paisaje, continuó con su tarea.

oOOo

"¡Estén listos todos, empezaremos dentro de diez minutos!" se escuchaba que gritaba la maestra de ceremonias "¿Están todos aquí?"

Todos los cirqueros miraban alrededor tratando de averiguar si todos estaban presentes.

"¿Dónde está, Mello?" preguntó dando un suspiro y cruzándose de brazos.

"Aquí estoy, mujer," contestó de mal humor el domador mientras llegaba con su tigre de bengala amarrado con una cadena.

"Bien, como dijimos en el ensayo, hoy escogerás a una damisela del público para tu acto," le explicaba "¡Así que más te vale sonreír y poner cara de niño lindo! ¡No sé cómo le harás pero quiero resultados!"

"Si, Danielle," contestaba el rubio tratado de controlar su rubia y de no gritarle a su jefa.

"¡Y que no se te olvide el truco de la rosa que Yan te enseño!"

"Sí, sí, ya entendí" contestó enojado mientras le daba la espalda y se iba a su lugar.

"¡Otra de esas Mello y créeme que tu nuevo remolque será la jaula de los elefantes!" gritó histérica la maestra de ceremonias mientras veía como el rubio seguía caminando y la ignoraba.

Le molestaba que le gritara y más que nada, que le amenazara. Podía ser su jefa pero no se iba a dejar humillar por una mujer que no sabe controlar ni su propio carácter. Pero no tenía ganas ni de contestarle, simplemente las ganas se le fueron. Su mente estaba ocupada en cosas más importantes, más bien… confusas.

"_¿Oye, hasta que horas termina la última función?"_

"_A las siete… ¿por qué preguntas?"_

"_Bien, estate listo a las siete y treinta."_

No quería pensar que todo eso había sido una invitación para una cita, simplemente no podía ser. Era más probable que le agradara al pelirrojo y que este solo quisiera ser amable… ser solo amigos.

Sintió un jaloneo de la cadena que lo sacó por unos momentos de sus pensamientos. Acarició a su tigre de bengala quien ronroneaba fuertemente ante las caricias de su amo.

No podía haber más, el pelirrojo tiene a su pareja y no iba a permitir que se le faltase el respeto a ella solamente porque estaba celoso… un momento, ¿celoso? No, no, _no_. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No podían ser celos, apenas lo conoce.

"No quiero que vuelva a suceder," murmuró a sí mismo.

"¡… y bienvenidos a Circus of Wonders!" escuchó a la castaña anunciar la gran entrada desde el escenario, era la señal.

Despejó su mente y dio un enorme suspiro, "Bien, es hora de otro espectáculo."

oOOo

"Para mi siguiente acto necesitare a una hermosa dama del público."

Inmediatamente se escucharon los gritos de las mujeres y pequeñas niñas, quienes levantaban las manos ansiosas y esperanzadas por ser escogidas por el apuesto domador.

Mello paso su mirada rápidamente por las primeras tres filas de la gradas, caminó hacia su lado izquierdo y pasó sin problemas la pequeña barda que separaba al publico del escenario. Pasó su mirada por última vez a las filas que estaban frente a él y un color singular de cabello se atravesó en su camino. Sin pensarlo, le tendió la mano a una joven pelirroja, que se encontraba en la segunda fila, quien tímidamente tomó la mano del domador. Le ayudó a cruzar la barda y aun tomados de la mano, la llevó al centro del escenario.

En medio del escenario estaba una enorme jaula de metal y dentro de esta había seis enormes tigres de bengala blancos sentados sobre unos bancos de metal hechos a su medida, acomodados en forma de círculo, junto a las barras de metal. La jaula estaba un poco elevada por las varias ruedas que estaban en la parte de abajo.

"Tu nombre, linda," le preguntó a la joven a su lado.

"Matilde," contestó tímidamente la joven y un enorme sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas.

"Bien Matilde, te enseñare como domar a esta bellas y temibles fieras," entró a la jaula y escogió al más pequeño de los tigres, lo amarró con una cadena y salió de la jaula junto con el animal.

La chica al ver el tigre a tan cercana distancia se puso muy nerviosa.

"Descuida, es muy dócil," dijo mientras le tendía nuevamente su mano a la chica.

Dudó en poco en tomar la mano del guapo domador, pero al final la sostuvo nuevamente. Por un momento Mello acercó la mano de la chica hacia la cabeza del hermoso tigre, mientras que al mismo tiempo le aplastaba cuidadosamente una pata delantera.

El tigre al sentir el contacto con la mano de la chica no se movió, si no que siguió ahí sentado junto a su domador. El rubio soltó la mano de la chica y esta seguía acariciando el suave pelaje del animal. El tigre movió un poco la cabeza en señal de que quería ser acariciado, haciendo que la chica se saltara un poco del susto.

Al mismo tiempo en que la chica acariciaba al tigre, varios ayudantes del domador tomaban a los otros tigres y los sacaban de la enorme jaula, llevándolos nuevamente a sus jaulas que se encontraban en la parte de atrás. En su lugar dejaron un aro grande que lo sostenía unas barras, dejando al aro en forma vertical.

"Bien hecho," felicitó a la joven pelinegra "Ahora entremos para que Gaia cruce por el aro."

Abrió la puerta de la jaula y dejó que la joven entrara primero, seguida por el tigre que venía sujetado de la cadena. Sin soltar la cadena, el domador le enseñaba unas cuantas señas a la joven para que el tigre obedeciera a sus órdenes. Después practicaron un poco con el tigre, que no era soltado de la cadena.

Hubo unas cuantas risas de parte del público cuando la joven hizo mal una señal para que el tigre se parara de dos patas y en vez de eso el animal se hecho sobre la tierra fingiendo que dormía. Finalmente, con la ayuda del rubio domador, hizo que el tigre de bengala cruzara el aro de metal y recibiera un aplauso de parte del público.

Uno de los ayudantes del domador entró a la jaula por el último tigre, en lo que Mello y la joven espectadora salían de esta. Después de que salieran, entre varios hombres se llevaron la jaula.

Chasqueó los dedos y una hermosa rosa salía mágicamente en su mano. "Un pequeño obsequio."

"Gracias" dijo mientras tomaba la rosa tímidamente.

Se escuchó el sonido de una canción que mostraba el final del espectáculo del domador y de las cortinas en la parte final del escenario aparecieron unos payasos que danzaban, peleaban o hacían bromas entre ellos. Dos de ellos acompañaron a la pelinegra a su lugar, mientras que el domador daba una reverencia en señal de despedida y caminaba hacia la cortina de donde habían salido los payasos.

"Bien, eso fue la última función de hoy," comentó en un susurro.

Camino hacia la salida que lo llevaría hacia su remolque, con el fin de poder descansar un rato y prepararse para su salida, pero una voz femenina hizo que sus pasos se detuvieran a mitad de camino.

"¡Hey, regresa aquí!" el rubio puso los ojos en blanco "¡Todavía falta el acto final!"

"Faltan como cuatro actos antes de eso, mujer" le respondió fuertemente sin voltear la mirada.

"¡Te quiero sentado aquí hasta que llegue el momento!" le ordenó la maestra de ceremonias, quien estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

"Oblígame," contestó secamente con aire orgulloso.

"Fortachón," con solo esa palabra, el hombre musculoso con su singular bigote fue hasta el rubio, lo tomó de la camisa y lo llevó cargando de esta hasta un cubo de heno que estaba cerca de la castaña.

Forcejeó lo más que pudo para zafarse de las manos del hombre, pero este era obviamente mucho más fuerte que el joven domador.

Lo dejó caer sobre el heno en forma de cubo. "Listo, señorita."

"Gracias, Mike," le agradeció la chica mientras miraba al rubio con aire superior "No te moverás de aquí hasta que te toque salir en el acto final."

"Tengo que ir por uno de mis tigres," le dijo con tono desafiante.

"¡Pues le dices a alguien que te lo traiga o sales sin tu gatito!" fue su última orden antes de alejarse hacia donde se encontraban los acróbatas ensayando su rutina.

"Ahórrate tus palabras, Danielle," decía entre dientes "Por qué no los verás como gatitos cuando estés encerrada en la jaula con ellos."

"Otra vez mi hermana, ¿verdad?" escuchó la voz de la Skylarking menor a lado suyo.

"¿Tú qué crees?" preguntó mientas colocaba su codo sobre su muslo y posaba su cabeza sobre su puño "Deberías conseguirle un nuevo juguete a tu hermana, a ver si así se le quita lo amargada."

Rió divertida. "Tú sabes cómo es ella, actuar como la jefa."

"No la defiendas," sonrió "No cambiare mi opinión sobre ella."

"¿Le digo a alguien que te traiga a uno de tus tigres?" preguntó Lily cambiando el tema de conversación.

"Déjalo así, necesitan descansar" contestó mientras observaba que los acróbatas se preparaban para su acto.

La pequeña castaña se sentó a lado del joven domador y se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, solo se escuchaba la música, los aplausos y risas que provenían del escenario y las pláticas entre los cirqueros que había tras bambalinas.

Mello parecía estar prestando atención hacia los acróbatas pero en realidad su mente vagaba por otros lugares. Recordaba los lugares en los que habían estado y todos los buenos momentos que pasaron ahí. Habían recorrido la mayor parte de Asia y Europa en más o menos dos años, ahora la gira terminaba en el Reino Unido antes de partir hacia el continente occidental.

Tantas cosas habían pasado en esos dos años… aplausos, risas, ganancias, regaños, nuevos lugares, nuevas personas…

Su rostro se suavizaba y una pequeña sonrisa se poso sobre sus labios.

Buenos recuerdos, nuevas rutinas, nueva jefa, pelas, escapadas, travesuras, problemas, engaños…

La tranquilidad ya no se mostraba, ahora era ocupada por tensión y un ceño fruncido. La pequeña castaña se había dado cuenta de eso. El domador cubrió parte de su rostro con su mano enguantada, mientras que la otra se dirigía hacia uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Esa mano estaba determinada a sacar algo de ahí, pero antes de que eso sucediera, se detuvo a mitad de camino y no se atrevía a tocar.

Lily tomó la mano del rubio, haciendo que este se sobresaltara un poco, ya que ese toque lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

"Te fuiste por un momento," le habló suavemente.

"…Lo siento," murmuró, volviendo a esconder mitad de su rostro con su mano.

"Estabas… ¿recordando algo?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Hay cosas… que no se olvidan fácilmente" soltó su mano de las pequeñas que la sujetaban y la posó sobre la cabeza de la niña, quien le sonrió levemente, señal de que comprendía lo que el rubio le decía.

"Un compromiso tampoco es fácil de olvidar," esa voz repentina hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran y voltearan a ver hacia la salida de la carpa.

"¿¡Qué haces aquí!" gritó exaltado el domador, levantándose de su lugar.

La castaña se sorprendió al ver aquel extraño de cabellera roja, quien había levantado la mano en señal de saludo y le sonreía al rubio sin musitarse ante los reclamos de este. Era el mismo que había traído al domador esa misma tarde y al que vio escabullirse bajo las gradas. Era tan parecido…

"¿Como estas aquí sin que nadie te haya notado?" volteó hacia varios lados para asegurarse que la maestra de ceremonias no estuviera cerca.

"Todos están demasiado ocupados para que noten que estoy aquí," le sonrió despreocupado al rubio "¿Listo para irnos?"

"Parece que esto va para largo," se explicó el domador "Faltan como dos actos y el acto final."

"Ya veo," comprendió el pelirrojo y volvió a sonreír "No te preocupes, esperare a que termines."

Esa sonrisa… se parece mucho.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó tratando de no sonar apenado.

"No hay problema, te esperare en mi auto, ya lo conoces," dio media vuelta y regreso por donde vino.

"¿Amigo tuyo?" pregunto Lily cuando el chico ya se había ido.

"Podría decirse," contestó en un suspiro.

oOOo

Estaba por llegar al última parte de aquel nivel que no había podido completar en semanas, cortar algunos monstruos a la mitad, saltar, encontrar el cofre perdido que tiene la llave que abrirá la puerta donde se encuentra el jefe del nivel. Había obtenido dichosa llave, solo faltaba llegar hasta la puerta.

Escucho unos golpecitos en la ventana, le puso pausa al juego y volteó hacia ella. Afuera se encontraba el rubio domador, quien se había cambiado de sus ropas que normalmente usaba en sus shows por unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra con el logo de una banda de rock y chaqueta de cuero. El pelirrojo presiono el botón que abriría los seguros de la puerta para que el domador pudiera entrar.

"Lamento el retraso," se disculpa mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar del copiloto "Evadir a la molestia fue más difícil esta vez."

"Se nota que se llevan de maravilla," comentó divertido.

"Por favor no me hables de ella," se molestó aun más.

Ya no le contestó, simplemente apago su videojuego y lo dejo a un lado para después encender el motor del auto.

"No guardaste la partida," comento el rubio al ver que el pelirrojo había apagado su consola.

"Es igual, no me molesta repetir el nivel," dijo despreocupadamente mientras cambiaba la palanca en reversa y salía de su cajón de estacionamiento "¿Te gustan los videojuegos?"

"No mucho," contestó "A veces los hermanos acróbatas me invitan a jugar, pero es muy raro que acepte."

Salieron del estacionamiento para dirigirse a la autopista. "¿Entonces los acróbatas son hermanos gemelos?"

"No realmente, los primeros cinco se llevan como uno o dos años cada uno y los últimos son trillizos."

"Interesante," murmuró en lo que esquivaba algunos autos.

El silencio reino por algunos minutos, solo se escuchaba el sonido del trafico y de algún que otro claxon que se escuchaba. Mello estaba todavía en su sorpresa de que había la invitación de una persona que había conocido ese mismo día. Todavía no se explicaba cómo había _aceptado _y la incógnita de el por qué lo había _invitado_. Tampoco sabía a dónde se dirigían al igual que… si esto era cita.

"A todo esto," preguntó el rubio, rompiendo el silencio "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Espero que te gusten los lugares bulliciosos," pero esa no era la respuesta que buscaba.

Matt se estacionó afuera de un edificio donde se veía que había mucha gente esperando afuera para poder entrar al lugar, también había muchas luces que decoraban el nombre del lugar. Mello conocía ese tipo de lugares, a veces se escapaban varios de los cirqueros en las noches para asistir a lugares como ese, donde ciertas veces los acompañaba.

"¿Un club?" preguntó al reconocer el tipo de lugar al que había llegado.

"Así es," contestó muy animado el pelirrojo "Prepárate para la fiesta."

**Continuara… **


	7. Enfermedad

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes y la historia._

**Circus**

**Capítulo 7**

**Enfermedad**

* * *

La monótona vida del trabajo ya le estaba afectando su humor. Tener que leer y firmar documentos, asistir a aburridas reuniones, lidiar con incompetentes subordinados y, para empeorar el asunto, un enfermo en casa. Desde que se levantaron esa mañana, el pelinegro sufría de constantes escalofríos y su cuerpo ardía en fiebre. De no ser por la insistencia del enfermo, no tendría que lidiar con el ambiente del trabajo ese día.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, suspiro antes de presionar el botón del altavoz. "¿Ahora qué, Takada?"

"Joven Yagami," era su secretaria "El señor Aizawa habla para confirmar si usted asistirá al almuerzo de esta tarde."

Estaba por contestarle a su secretaria cuando el timbre de su celular sonó. Al ver en la pequeña pantalla del celular que la llamada provenía de la mansión, contestó de inmediato olvidando por completo a su secretaria.

"¿Qué sucede, Watari?"

El mayordomo se disculpó por haberle hablado en horas de oficina pero que era una situación crítica.

"La fiebre del joven Ryuuzaki empeoró," explicaba "Ahora viene una ambulancia en camino."

"Los veré en el hospital," terminó la llamada "Takada, cancela todas mis citas."

"Enseguida."

El castaño se levantó de su lugar, tomó su saco y salió de su oficina. Por primera vez, agradecía que la enfermedad de su amante empeorara ese día.

oOOo

"Bien, ¡que comience la fiesta!" exclamó muy emocionado el pelirrojo, en su intento por salir del vehículo pero fue detenido cuando sintió un jaloneo en el cuello de su camisa.

"¿No se te olvida un pequeño detalle?" preguntó el rubio, quien soltó a Matt cuando este volteó a verlo.

"¡Oh, cierto!" exclamó nuevamente mientras sacaba su celular "Olvide mencionarle a Sean que ya estamos aq— ¡Auch!"

"¡No me refería a eso idiota!" había golpeado al pelirrojo en el brazo "¿Qué tal si alguien me reconoce?"

"No seas paranoico," comentó divertido Matt.

"Entonces entra tu solo," ahora era Mello quien intentaba salir del auto, pero su compañero lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio.

"Creo que Edward dejó una gorra en el auto el otro día," comentó y quitando su mano del hombro del domador se dispuso a buscar en los asientos traseros del auto "Podrías usarla, seguro ahora estará demasiado ebrio como para darse cuenta que es la suya."

Mello ya no dijo nada, solo suspiró resignado mientras se tomaba el pelo hacia atrás y se lo amarraba con una liga que siempre traía en la muñeca de su mano.

"¡Aquí esta!" exclamó victorioso Matt mientras le colocaba la gorra al domador, la cual era negra con el nombre de una universidad bordada en blanco "Ahora sí, entremos."

Ambos salieron del auto rojo y se dirigieron a la entrada del club. Mello por un momento pensó que harían una eterna fila para poder entrar, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que el pelirrojo iba directo hacia el principio de esta.

"Pero si es Jeevas," exclamó el cadenero al ver al nombrado "¿Cómo estas, chico?"

"En perfecta forma, Joe," estrechó manos con el enorme y musculoso hombre.

"Me alegra escucharlo," notó a Mello " ¿Vienes con él?"

"Así es," le hizo señas al domador para que se acercara "Chico nuevo, le enseño el lugar."

"Bienvenido chico," les colocó un sello en la muñeca y les dejo pasar "Que se diviertan."

"Fue un gusto verte, Joe," se despidió del cadenero y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

"¿Cómo es que conoces a ese tipo?" preguntó curioso el rubio.

"Digamos que me debe un favor," le contestó sonriente el pelirrojo, empujando la puerta haciendo que saliera el fuerte sonido de la música, el olor a alcohol combinado con tabaco "Sígueme."

Matt se adentro en la muchedumbre, seguido por el domador. A pesar de que era algo temprano, aún así había mucha gente adentro del lugar, dificultando el paso de poder caminar a gusto entre la gente. El pelirrojo caminó hasta llegar hasta llegar a un lado de la barra de bebidas, ahí había varias sillas y mesas donde se encontraban varios grupos de chicos. Matt se acercó a uno en particular donde había dos chicos y una chica.

"¡Pero si es Matty!" gritó el chico de cabellos rubios al ver al pelirrojo y lo saludó estrechándose de manos "¡Hombre, al fin llegas!"

"¡Pues tú fuiste el que nos citó temprano, Sean!" le regaño la chica, quien era de cabellos negros y piel blanca "Ya sabes que Matt nunca llega temprano."

"Se nota que me conoces, Katt," comentó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a ella y la saludaba con un besa en la mejilla "Por cierto, él es Mihael, va conmigo en Sociología."

"Oye quien te dijo que les dijeras mi verdad—" le reclamaba el domador, pero se vio interrumpido por el otro chico que se encontraba en el grupo.

"Un gusto Mihael," le saludó el chico más bajo de los cuatro, de cabellos castaños claro "Soy Edward, el borracho de aquí es Sean y ella es su novia Katt."

"Ven Mihael," Sean abrazó a Mello por los hombros y lo encaminaba hacia la barra "Te invitó el primer trago."

"Increíble que pueda seguir bebiendo," comentó frustrada la chica "¡Ya lleva como ocho vasos!"

"¡Oh déjalo, Katt!" dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba una cerveza de la mesa "No todos los días cumples veintiún años."

"No lo defiendas, Matt," ante tal comentario, el chico de cabellos castaños se reía "¡Y tú no te rías, Ed!"

"Vamos, relájate Katherine y diviértete," se defendió Sean, quien después volteó hacia la barra y veía a uno de los rubios regresar "Mira, ahí viene."

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba su amigo y se preocupó al ver que el domador no era el que venía de regreso.

"Oye Matty," le llamó Sean "¡Tú amigo sí que tiene pegue! ¡Solo con caminar un poco ya se ve rodeado de chicas! ¡Qué envidia, viejo!"

"¡Sean!"

"Oh oh," susurró Matt y se dirigió hacia la barra de bebidas.

No fue difícil encontrar a Mello, no era común que en un club un solo chico fuera rodeado por tantas chicas, a menos que fuera una celebridad. Era lo qué temía el pelirrojo, que alguna de las chicas lo haya reconocido. Se adentró en el grupo, tomó al rubio de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta alejarlo de las mujeres.

"Larguémonos de aquí," dijo molesto el rubio cuando ya estuvieron lejos.

"¿Alguna te reconoció?"

"No, pero esto es estúpido…" comentó.

"Aw, ¿acaso al pobre de Mello lo asustaron unas cuantas chicas?" Matt preguntó burlonamente.

"¡N-No seas idiota!" agradecía la poca luz del lugar, así podía ocultar mejor su sonrojo "¡Claro que no me asusté!"

"Pues entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparnos," le sonrió al domador "Que la noche aún es joven."

"Mph… si tú lo dices," quiso levantar la su mano para acomodarse la gorra y notó que todavía era sostenida por la mano del pelirrojo "Oye… quisieras…"

"¿Eh?" también notó ese pequeño detalle y lo soltó de inmediato "Lo siento."

"Um… será mejor que regresemos con los demás," Mello notó cierta incomodidad en las palabras de Matt pero no dijo nada, solo lo siguió de regreso a la mesa, pero no caminaron mucho cuando escucharon alguien llamar a uno de los chicos.

"¿Matt?"

oOOo

Cuando preguntó por su amante en la recepción del hospital privado, una vez que llegó al hospital, ya habían internado al pelinegro. Aún tenía algo de fiebre e intentaban controlarla, los escalofríos aun no cesaban, su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba pero según los médicos todo estaba bajo control. Todo eso se lo explicó su mayordomo cuando el joven castaño entró a la habitación, pidiendo detalles. Llamó a uno de los choferes personales del pelinegro y le ordenó al mayordomo regresar a la mansión, diciendo que él se encargaría de cuidar al pelinegro.

Tomó asiento junto a la cama de su amante, quien se había quedado dormido gracias a los medicamentos que le habían dado. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando entró una llamada al celular de Light, sabía de quien se trataba así que contestó cuando salió de la habitación.

"Lamento molestarte, Light," se disculpó el abogado "Pero hablé en la oficina y me dijeron que estabas en el hospital."

"Descuida Mikami," contestó tranquilamente "Y si, Ryuuzaki empeoró y tuvieron que internarlo."

"¿Sabes? Qué bueno que llamaste," continuó "Será mejor que el abogado de Ryuusaki se entere de esto."

"Yo me encargo de eso."

"Y otra cosa," agregó "Que no le comente nada a esa indeseable de Skylarking, no quiero estar lidiando con ella."

"Como digas," diciendo esto, ambos terminaron la llamada.

Light volvió a entrar a la habitación, encontrándose con su amante ya despierto y sentado en la cama. En sus adentros, el castaño rezaba que el moreno no hubiera escuchado la conversación por el teléfono.

"Light-kun," le llamó "¿Está todo bien?"

"Debería ser yo el que preguntara eso," contestó con una sonrisa y regresó a su lugar a lado de su amante.

"Estoy bien," tosió un poco "Fue solo una recaída leve, no tenían por qué traerme al hospital."

"Debes tomar más enserio tu enfermedad, Ryuusaki," le recordó el castaño "Agradece que no tienes casos acumulados, así que tienes que recuperarte para regresar a tu trabajo como detective—"

"Te preocupas demasiado, Light-kun," le interrumpió "Una enfermedad no puede detenerme, y si llega a ganarme, ya tengo todo calculado."

Con su mano tomó la barbilla del pelinegro y se acercó a él. "Y tampoco pude detenerme a hacerte mío."

oOOo

Mello volteó hacia donde podría venir tal llamado, distinguió rápidamente al emisor al ver un chico de cabellos rojos con algunos toques negros, peinado de los cabellos hacia atrás de forma puntiaguda con algunos flequillos hacia adelante, vestimenta roquera y quien caminaba directamente hacia ellos. El domador regresó su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien al principio no había volteado pero al poco tiempo lo hizo y el rubio notó tristeza en sus ojos. Sorprendiéndose, ya que nunca se imaginó verlo de es manera.

"¿Matt?" llamó de nuevo el chico "Je, hombre tanto tiempo."

"Ax," le sonrió pero su mirada era la misma "Que sorpresa verte aquí."

"Lo mismo digo," le regresó la sonrisa "Oye, ¿tienes un momento? Podrías venir con nosotros y—"

"Lo siento, Ax," le interrumpió "Pero hoy vine con los chicos, ya sabes, el cumpleaños de Sean."

"¡Oh, cierto!" exclamó el otro pelirrojo "Felicítalo de mi parte, ¿sí? Tú sabes que si Ed me ve cerca…"

"Claro, no hay problema."

"¡Hey, Ax!" se escuchó que llamaban al recién llegado "¿Vienes o no?"

"¡Sí, ahí voy!" contestó y volvió a dirigirse a Matt "Tengo que irme, pero fue un gusto verte otra vez, Matt."

"Lo mismo digo," Ax volvió a sonreírle y se retiró de ahí, el pelirrojo lo vio alejarse y comenzó a caminar.

"¡Oye!" le llamó el rubio, siguiéndole "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Un viejo amigo," respondió sin ánimos "Es… una larga historia."

Mello ya no preguntó más, sabía que no era asunto suyo pero de alguna forma le intrigaba saber. Pero al ver que Matt contestaba de manera extraña, simplemente decidió callar. Así estuvieron en silencio hasta llegar donde estaban los amigos del pelirrojo, donde la actitud de este cambio de melancolía a una sonrisa radiante, extrañando aún más al domador.

"¡Matt!" le llamó Katt, acercándose hacia él "¡Ven, baila conmigo! ¡Ya sabes que Sean tiene dos pies izquierdos!"

La chica tomó al pelirrojo de la mano y ambos se fueron a la pista de baile. Mello solo observaba, sin darse cuenta que Sean se acercaba a él. Le abrazó por los hombros y le dio una cerveza.

"Ven, Mihael, sentémonos y háblanos un poco sobre ti."

En el pequeño trayecto hacia la mesa, se cambió la pista de la canción, dejando al rubio con sus ojos completamente abiertos y su mente divagó en sus recuerdos en un instante. Conocía perfectamente esa canción, y los recuerdos que esta traía no lo hicieron sentirse mejor esa noche.

oOOo

Unos golpes llamaron a la puerta, deteniendo a los amantes en su misión de tener sexo en una cama de hospital. Ambos se acomodaron sus ropas y dejaron entrar a la persona que se encontraba al otro de la puerta. Resultó ser el doctor privado del moreno, quien trabajaba bajo palabra de no revelar la verdadera identidad de su paciente, diciendo que haría un pequeño chequeo para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden.

"La fiebre continúa pero bajara dentro de un rato," explicaba el doctor "El ritmo cardiaco esta estable y parece ser que los escalofríos disminuyen. ¿Algún otro malestar, Sr. Hideki?"

"Estoy algo mareado," contestó el pelinegro y tosió un poco.

"Debe ser por los medicamentos," explicó, acomodándose el estetoscopio y colocando el frío aparato sobre la paliducha espalda del paciente "Aún hay que averiguar qué hacer con esa tos."

El moreno ya no pudo contestar, ya que su tos se volvió incontrolable. Ese ataque preocupó a Light al ver que su amante no podía detenerse. El doctor intentaba hacer algo para que a tos se detuviera, pero todo era en vano. La situación empeoró cuando una pequeña pero considerable cantidad de líquido rojo que salió por la boca del detective, ensuciando sus manos y la sábana blanca, a la vez asustando a los presentes.

Cuando parecía que no podía ponerse peor el asunto, Ryūsaki dejó de toser pero el monitor de pulso marcaba una taquicardia, haciendo que el pelinegro cayera de espaldas sobre la cama inconsciente. El doctor llamó por las enfermeras y por la máquina re vividora. Cuando el equipo llegó, unas enfermeras trataban de sacar al castaño de la habitación, quien solo se negaba.

"¡Ryūsaki!

oOOo

Las horas se le estaban haciendo eternas, ya daban más allá de medianoche y solo quería irse a casa. La única forma de poder perder el tiempo era bebiendo la cervezas que le ofrecían los amigos del pelirrojo. No era un bebedor constante y si lo hacía, solo bebía lo que creía suficiente; pero esta vez había bebido más de lo que podía soportar, pero no quería detenerse… la canción rondando por su cabeza hacía que continuara.

Se encontraba solo en la mesa bebiendo, ya que los amigos de Matt se habían unido al baile, mientras que él se había negado rotundamente. Había rechazado varias invitaciones de chicas que lo invitaban a bailar con solo dirigirles una mirada aterradora. No estaba de ánimos y solo culpaba a la canción, se culpaba a sí mismo por aceptar la invitación ya que solo había ganado recordar lo que dolor y rabia le provocaba.

De su chaqueta sacó un pedazo de papel y lo observó por unos escasos minutos, ya que el pelirrojo se acercó a la silla continua, tumbándose sobre ella.

"Estoy muerto…" murmuraba con cansancio.

"Quien te manda a bailar por horas," dijo con mala gana el rubio, guardando el papel de nuevo en su chaqueta.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó "Estas mas gruñón que de costumbre."

"¿Te molesta?" preguntó fastidiado.

"No… supongo," le sonrió "Pero al menos intenta poner buena cara."

"¿Dices que finja?" rió "Lo dice el que hace rato tenía cara de cachorro abandonado y después sonríe como si nada pasara."

"Ya te lo dije," no dejaba de sonreír "Es una larga historia."

"_Esa sonrisa falsa otra vez_," pensó el domador, mientras le daba un último sorbo a su cerveza "Como digas."

El rubio intentó levantarse de su lugar, pero al querer dar un paso, tambaleó un poco y se sujetó de la silla antes de que se pudiera caer.

"_Demonios,_" maldijo en sus pensamientos "_Bebí de más."_

"¿Estás bien?" volvió a preguntar mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al domador.

"Estoy perfectamente bien," contestó molesto "Un pequeño mareo."

"Hablando de fingir," recordó el pelirrojo y el rubio le dirigió una mirada asesina.

"¡No te burles, idiota!"

"Tranquilo Mello," le habló serenamente "Que te hayas pasado de copas no tiene nada de malo."

"Tampoco encontrarte con tu ex tiene nada de malo," le respondió agresivamente y la expresión de Matt cambió de inmediato.

"¿Cómo es qué—?"

"Le saque la información a tu amigo Sean cuando lo vi lo suficientemente ebrio como para que me contestara sin rodeos" respondió sinceramente, pero al ver la reacción de pelirrojo se arrepintió de sus palabras "Será mejor que me vaya."

Comenzó a caminar y se perdió entre la multitud, aún se tambaleaba por el efecto del alcohol pero eso ya no le importaba, mientras más pasos daba menos tambaleo había. Pudo llegar a la puerta sin problemas y salió del bullicioso lugar. Afuera también había gente, pero no tanto como lo había adentro, procurándose de que nadie lo fuera a reconocer caminó hasta el estacionamiento. No sabía cómo regresaría hasta el circo, su mejor idea era encontrar un taxi que lo llevara hasta allá.

Siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que alguien le seguía de cerca, ya que estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos. Sabía que ese tema no era de su incumbencia y aún no se explica que era lo que lo había llevado a averiguar lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo cuando se encontró con esa persona. Cuando supo que se trataba del ex de Matt, no podía explicarse cómo se sentía, solo sentía que debía estar cerca de él. No sabía lo que le pasaba, desde que vio al chico en las gradas esa función, todo empezó a complicarse. Sabía que no debió confiarse, de aceptar sus invitaciones, de entablar una amistad con él. Sabía que todo volvería a suceder si se dejaba llevar, no quería volver a sufrir… volver simplemente a una fantasía.

"_¿Por qué tenía que parecerse a ti?_

"¡Mello!"

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteó para encontrarse con el pelirrojo, quien respiraba agitadamente después de haber corrido para alcanzar al domador.

"Escucha, no me molestó de que hayas averiguado sobre lo que pasó conmigo y Ax, pero—"

"No me importa lo que tuvieron o por que se separaron," le interrumpió, mintiendo sobre su interés "Solo pregunte quien era él."

"Da lo mismo," continuó el pelirrojo "Eso ya lo supere y no tiene por qué—"

"¿Lo superaste?" soltó una carcajada "¡Matt, no seas un idiota! ¡Esa mirada que tenías vilmente te delata que no es así!"

Los ojos verdes del pelirrojo se abrieron de en par en par y desvió su mirada hacia ningún lugar en especial. "Lo… notaste…"

"Más obvio no pudiste verte," se cruzó de brazos, también desviando su mirada.

"Pero sabes…" Matt había levantado la mirada y se acercó al rubio, tomando su barbilla con su mano para que lo mirara directamente "No me dejaste terminar."

"¿Q-Qué…?" preguntó suavemente el rubio, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloraban por la cercanía que tenían.

"Tal vez no lo haya superado del todo, pero…" habló suavemente "Eso no tiene por qué impedirme a hacer esto."

Terminó con la distancia que los separaba, depositando suavemente sus labios sobre los labios del domador, quien se había quedado con los ojos abiertos ante tal acto. Después ya no pudo evitarlo, lentamente cerró sus ojos azules, disfrutando el contacto. Pero no duraron mucho tiempo, ya que sin previo aviso, el rubio se separó bruscamente.

"Perdón," se disculpó Matt "No debí dejarme llevar."

"No puedo hacer esto…" susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que el pelirrojo le escuchara, no escuchando lo que había dicho el otro.

"Está bien, Mello…" le sonrió "Si no eres de esta tendencia, perdona mi—"

"¡No lo digo por eso, idiota!" le gritó, completamente sonrojado "Es solo que…"

"Hay alguien, ¿cierto?" preguntó Matt, con algo de decepción en su voz.

"…Algo así," afirmó en cierta manera "Es algo que no he superado."

"¿Eso se va a volver costumbre decir eso?" preguntó burlonamente el pelirrojo.

Rió levemente. "Eso parece."

"Será mejor que te lleve a casa," empezó a caminar hacia su auto, seguido del rubio.

El camino de regreso fue en completo silencio, Matt solo se dedicaba a manejar y estar enfocado en el camino, mientras que Mello solo se limitaba a observar las luces de los autos y de la cuidad. Ambos pensaban en lo que había pasado, pero ninguno se atrevía a sacar el tema otra vez.

"Gracias… por traerme…" agradeció casi en un susurro el domador, cuando el pelirrojo se había estacionado frente a la carpa.

"Claro, de nada…" le sonrió y el otro le correspondió levemente, pero antes de que saliera del auto volvió a llamarle "Espera Mello… quería decirte que…"

Un escandaloso golpe en el cofre del auto le interrumpió, ambos chicos voltearon a ver y encontraron a la maestra de ceremonias vestida con ropa de dormir y con bata, enfrente del automóvil, con su mano hecha puño sobre el cofre.

"¡Hey!" le reclamó Matt mientras salia de su auto "¡Como te atreves a—!"

"¡Lo golpeare tantas veces sean necesarias y no me importara tu opinión!" le contestó furiosa la chica.

"¡¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede, mujer!" preguntó Mello saliendo del auto.

"¡Suceden muchas cosas y tú solo te dignas a desaparecer sin más solo para salir con él!" le contestó gritando "Sabía que algo te distraía, ¡¿pero tenemos que volver a lo mismo, Mello?"

"¿¡Tú que sabes de eso?" pregunto exaltado "¡Teníamos la dicha de no tenerte por aquí cuando eso sucedió!"

"Me tuvieron al tanto de todo en cuanto acepté el puesto," explicó, calmándose de repente "Y no quiero lidiar con eso mientras este circo este bajo mi cargo."

"Así que tú, quien quiera que seas y no me importa tu maldito nombre," continuó, ahora dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo "Si valoras tu vida, será mejor que te alejes de este lugar."

La chica se alejó sin antes decirle al domador que tenía un minuto, el cual Matt no alcanzó a escuchar.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso, Mello?" preguntó ya cuando vio que la maestra de ceremonias se había alejado lo suficiente.

"Ella tiene razón…" habló sin contestarle la pregunta "Será mejor que no regreses."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó confuso "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No… no puedo decírtelo" bajó la mirada "Adiós, Matt."

Tomó la mano del domador antes de que este pudiera irse. "Mello, yo—"

"El beso de hace rato…" le interrumpió, sin mirarle "No significo nada."

Con esas palabras se soltó de la mano del pelirrojo y comenzó a caminar hacia su remolque, sin ganas de mirar hacia atrás.

oOOo

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" le preguntó a la maestra de ceremonias, quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta del remolque del domador.

La chica estuvo callada unos momentos antes de contestarle al rubio.

"Lily y yo saldremos para América en la mañana" con esas palabras el rubio volteó a verla sorprendido. Si las hermanas tenían que viajar hasta allá, solo significaba una cosa.

"Mañana se lo diré a los demás, pero quiero que estés presente," continuó "Además… él sigue vivo."

**Continuara…**


	8. Pasado

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes y la historia._

**Circus**

**Capítulo 8**

**Pasado**

* * *

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su departamento, el cual se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, dándole a entender al joven que su compañero de piso ya estaba durmiendo. Entró a esa misma oscuridad, sin molestarse a prender la luces, sabia por donde caminar para así llegar a su habitación sin chocar con alguno de los muebles.

No sabía cómo sentirse en esos momentos. Primero: encontrarse con su ex"novio no fue la mejor de las sensaciones. Siempre se había declarado heterosexual y apreciar la naturaleza de la mujer como una obra de arte. Simplemente de un día para otro decidió experimentar con alguien de su mismo sexo, no era que de verdad le atrajeran los hombres… solo fue simple curiosidad.

Inconscientemente escogió a alguien con rasgos femeninos, atractivo y una mirada tan profunda, al mismo tiempo misteriosa, que lo cautivó desde el primer encuentro. Al principio habían acordado que todo era para un "experimento," habiendo no necesidad de verse nuevamente. Pero los experimentos se volvieron constantes, cambiando la vida de ambos. Creyó que sería para siempre, pero el destino no quería que él fuera feliz, haciéndolo creer que la felicidad no existía.

Segundo: creyó que nuevamente había encontrado su felicidad. Y nunca se imaginó que esa felicidad sería un domador de fieras. Podría tratarse de la persona más amargada, agresiva y antipática que haya conocido, pero se sentía de lo más cómodo a su lado. No tenía ni dos días de conocerlo y creía conocerlo como un amigo de la infancia.

Tercero: el destino nuevamente no quiso que fuera feliz. Había sido rechazado por varias chicas, y algunos hombres, en su vida; pero ninguna había sido tan dolorosa hasta ahora. No estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos hacia el domador, pero cuando se dio cuenta que lo había besado… supo que había sido lo correcto. Más cuando creyó que toda la felicidad regresaría… todo nuevamente se derrumbaba.

Pasando por la habitación de su compañero, notó que había una tenue luz saliendo de esta. Al estar la puerta un poco entre abierta, se asomó para ver si su amigo estaba despierto. Entró a la habitación sin aviso cuando encontró al albino sentado sobre su cama con su celular en la mano, mirando perdidamente por la ventana.

"¿Sucede algo, Near?" preguntó sentándose a lado del mencionado.

"Recibí una llamada," contestó seriamente, volteando a ver al pelirrojo.

"¿Tan tarde?" preguntó el pelirrojo lanzando un bostezo "Son casi la una de la—"

"Matt," le interrumpió "Saldré en la mañana a primera hora hacia América."

"¿Qué?" exclamó sorprendido "Pero, ¿qué estarás haciendo hasta allá?"

Regreso su mirada hacia la ventana. "Es sobre mi hermano…"

oOOo

Durmió pocas horas y no tenía las ganas para levantarse, no solo por la falta de sueño sino también lo que había sucedido anoche. Pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse en cama para resolver sus dilemas de la vida, ya que tendría que estar cuando la maestra de ceremonias diera la noticia. Eso tampoco ayudaba en sus ánimos por levantarse.

Se cambió de ropas mientras comía una barra de chocolate como desayuno. Cuando terminó de vestirse salió de su remolque y fue hacia la gran carpa colorida. Al llegar al escenario vio que varios de los cirqueros ya estaban ahí esperando. Muchos de ellos saludaron al domador, quien se acercaba con pasos lentos, mientras que otros trataban de mantenerse despiertos haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento.

"Oye Mello," le llamó la asistente del mago "Anoche escuche gritar a Danielle, ¿sucedió algo?"

"¿Por qué piensas que yo sé algo?" preguntó algo molesto.

"Todos sabemos que detrás de esas peleas e insultos existe algo más," comentó burlonamente uno de los payasos, metiéndose en la conversación.

"¿Además de las ganas de asesinarse?" rió uno de los otros domadores "Das la idea equivocada, payaso."

"Entre esa mujer y yo no hay nada," aclaró el rubio "Solo es trabajo y nada más."

"Pareces un niño de cinco años," comentó la asistente "Que no le gustan las niñas."

Los cirqueros que se encontraban cerca se quedaron callados ante el comentario, esperando la peor reacción del parte del domador de fieras, quien simplemente sonrió.

"Mis únicos amores son el espectáculo y mis tigres," contestó firmemente "No tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas."

"Hace un año no parecía así, Mello," ese comentario fue fuera del grupo de cirqueros que se encontraban junto con el rubio.

El de ojos azules no volteó la mirada para saber de quién había sido ese comentario, porque sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. No solo odiaba compartir la misma carpa con la maestra de ceremonias y sus órdenes, sino también con el hijo de uno de los otros domadores del circo. Específicamente hablando del domador de aves.

Mello catalogaba ese espectáculo como 'tonto y sin sentido,' hacer que las águilas volaran y unos pericos hablaran no se le hacía la gran cosa. Aunque le pesara al rubio, el espectáculo de aves era el segundo que hacía que los boletos se acabaran de inmediato, siendo el de Mello el primero. Pero este no solo odiaba ese espectáculo, sino al propio hijo del domador, quién sería su competencia cuando este heredara el puesto de su padre, lo cual no tardaría mucho.

"Vete al diablo, Gary."

"Aw… ¿acaso te traje de vuelta la nostalgia, Mello?" preguntó burlonamente el hijo del domador de aves, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

"Gary," le llamo unos de los acróbatas que se le acercaba "Será mejor que—"

"¡No me callaré!" reclamó a gritos, para que todos le escucharan "¡Es justo que se lo recuerde para que no cometa la misma equivocación! ¡Por qué por su culpa casi nos deja a todos sin trabajo!"

Hubo silencio de parte de los demás cirqueros, hubo quienes quisieron defender al domador de fieras, mas no encontraron las palabras ya que lo que decía el joven de cabellos negros era verdad. Había pasado uno o dos años de ese incidente y a pesar que fueron obligados a olvidarlo, aun se encontraba presente lo que por poco destruía _Circus of Wonders_.

"¿Cómo es que se llamaba?" preguntó Gary, acercándose a Mello quien todavía le daba la espalda "Oh, ya lo recuerdo… Ale—"

"¡No menciones su nombre!" se dio la media vuelta para darle un buen golpe en el rostro, tomando por sorpresa al futuro domador de aves.

Gary cayó de rodillas mientras se tocaba la zona donde había sido golpeado, que había sido en la mejilla muy cerca de su boca haciendo que esta empezara a sangrar.

"Idiota…" murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y le regresaba el golpe directo a la cara del rubio "¡Debieron lanzarte a la calle cuando todo eso acabó!"

"¡Déjame responderte con otro golpe, maldito desgraciado!"

Antes de que Mello pudiera golpear al pelinegro, uno de los domadores y un payaso lo tomaron por la espalda y lo separaron, mientras que a Gary entre dos acróbatas lo sostenían para que no se fuera a abalanzar contra el rubio. Como ya estaban incapacitados para 'entenderse' con golpes, empezaron a hacerlo con gritos.

"¡Estaríamos mejor si te hubieras largado!"

"¡Este circo no se sostendría ni por dos semanas sin mí!" Mello estuvo a punto de zafarse, pero llegó otro payaso a ayudar a los otros dos.

"¡Ni que fueras tan importante!" le gritó de vuelta "¡Solo eres el favorito del Sr. Hideki! ¡Quién tuvo compasión de ti!"

"¡No soy el favorito de nadie!" la ira se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza "¡Me gané mi lugar por mis meritos y recupere mi honor sin la ayuda de nadie!"

"¡¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo si tanto lo extrañas?" ante esa pregunta Mello dejo de luchar contra quienes lo sujetaban "Oh lo siento, no puedes… ¡por qué esta muerto!"

"¡Ahora si cavaste tu tumba, idiota!" Mello puso soltarse de los brazos de los tres cirqueros e iba hacia el pelinegro.

"¡Basta ya!"

El grito que se escuchó no hizo que el domador se detuviera, si no fue una fuerte mano que lo tomó de sus ropas y por poco provocaba que el rubio se ahogara por tal acto. Volteó la mirada para gritarle a la persona que lo había detenido, pero calló al encontrarse con Mike, el hombre musculoso. Después dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que había gritado para detener el espectáculo.

Las hermanas Skylarking estaban paradas enfrente de todos los cirqueros, con dos maletas, una a cada lado de las castañas. La mayor de la dos estaba con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, con un humor de perros que le acaban de regalar cuando estaba a punto de presenciar la pelea. Mientras que la menor, con sus ojos llorosos, estaba asustada por las reacciones de ambos domadores.

El mago también se encontraba junto a las hermanas, estaba molesto por el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes, pero al mismo tiempo se le veía tristeza en su mirada. Su asistente se le acercó a preguntarle si le pasaba algo, a lo que él respondió que en ese momento lo sabría.

"¡Es increíble!" dijo sarcásticamente Danielle y se acercó a Mello, quien seguía siendo sujetado por el hombre musculoso "De verdad que es increíble…"

"¡Él fue el maldito desgraciado que empezó!" se defendió Gary, quien era soltado por los acróbatas.

"¡¿Yo?" le reclamó Mello "¡Deja que mi puño te enseñe a no decir mentiras!"

"¡Dije basta ya!" volvió a gritar la castaña "Si tuviera tiempo para lidiar con ambos, ¡estarían vetados de espectáculos por seis meses!"

"…Pero no puedo hacer eso, no ahora por todo lo que está pasando" Danielle habló más tranquila, pero con cierta molestia en su tono. Los únicos que entendían el repentino cambio eran su hermana, el mago y el rubio.

"Escuchen todos," habló fuerte para que todos pudieran escucharla "Tengo que darles una noticia y la verdad no me es muy grato decirles esto."

Después de que hubiera silencio absoluto y que separaran aún más a los jóvenes domadores, la maestra de ceremonias respiro profundamente antes de hablar nuevamente.

"Esta madrugada recibí una llamada de parte del abogado del Sr. Hideki," empezó lentamente "El Sr. Hideki… falleció anoche de un ataque cardiaco (1)…"

"¡¿Qué?" exclamaron al unísono varios de los cirqueros, otros solo murmuraban entre ellos.

"Escuchen," volvió a hablar la maestra de ceremonias y hubo silencio nuevamente "Lily y yo viajaremos hoy a América para… bueno, ya saben…"

"¿Y qué hay de nosotros?" preguntó uno de los payasos "También queremos acompañar al Sr. Hideki."

"¿Y tener que ver al idiota de su socio?" comentó uno de los acróbatas "Lo siento, pero yo paso si tengo que ver a ese estúpido otra vez."

Los cirqueros volvieron a hablar entre ellos, haciendo que Danielle suspirara cansada. No quería gritarles otra vez, así que fue esta vez el mago quien llamó la atención de los otros nuevamente.

"La señorita Danielle todavía no termina," con esas palabras hubo silencio "Continúe señorita."

"Gracias Yan," le agradeció "Lamento decir que no podemos cancelar funciones por todo esto, el Sr. Hideki no lo hubiera querido. Dejaré a cargo a Yan y a Mike, así que espero que obedezcan sus órdenes sin reclamos. Así que, el espectáculo debe continuar."

Después de despedirse, las hermanas se subieron al taxi que las llevaría al aeropuerto. Las acompañaron hasta el auto el mago, su asistente y el hombre musculoso, mientras lo demás cirqueros observaban desde la entrada de la carpa. De entre esa multitud, estaba Mello empujando a todos para poder salir e ir hacia el taxi.

"¡¿Qué significa todo esto?" le preguntó a Danielle desde el otro lado del vidrio del auto "¡Dijiste que sería yo quien estuviera a cargo junto con ellos!"

Bajó el vidrió del auto antes de responderle. "Después del show de anoche y el de hace rato, ya no se qué hacer contigo Mello."

El auto arrancó y empezó a alejarse lentamente antes de tomar la autopista, alejándose poco a poco hasta perderse en la vista. Los cirqueros regresaron adentro de la carpa cuando el auto se había alejado, solo Mello se había quedado afuera. Con su bota golpeó la grava y caminó furioso hasta su remolque. Su día no podía empeorar más.

oOOo

Había dormido poco, pero aún así se había ofrecido para llevar a su compañero de piso al aeropuerto. Viajaría en uno de los aviones privados de una de las tantas compañías de su hermano que lo llevaría hasta América sin el menor de los atrasos. El pelirrojo le comentó que se quedaría hasta que el avión despegara, lo cual el otro se le negó.

"Enserio Near, no me molesta."

"Ya hiciste mucho, Matt," le repetía "Y enserio te lo agradezco, pero puedo solo."

Quería insistirle más, pero decidió dejarlo así por la paz. Se despidió de su amigo y fue hasta la salida hacia el estacionamiento. Mientras cruzaba la puerta, llamó la atención un taxi que se estacionaba frente a esa misma puerta, de donde salieron dos hermanas con maletas en manos. Las reconoció inmediatamente como las hermanas del circo, para evitar tener que toparse con la mayor, empezó a alejarse hacia su auto.

"Lily, ve a hacer fila para la documentación," escuchó a la mayor de la hermanas "Mientras yo le pago al taxista."

Se subió a su auto y desde ahí pudo observar como la maestra de ceremonias dejaba el taxi para adentrarse al aeropuerto casi corriendo. Matt estaba curioso porque las hermanas viajarían y no veía a ninguno de los otros cirqueros. Entonces una idea le golpeó en la cabeza, lo más probable era que el circo abandonaría Inglaterra ese mismo día. Encendió el auto y empezó a manejar hacia donde se encontraba el circo.

Todo eso ya le estaba preocupando. Era posible que después de lo que pasó anoche, la maestra de ceremonias haya decidido dejar Inglaterra y viajar hacia otro lado con tal de que él no volviera a ver a Mello. Todavía estaba dolido por lo que le había dicho el rubio, y había planeado no hablar con él hasta que ambos se sintieran mejor. Pero con la mínima posibilidad de que no volvería a verlo otra vez, dejó a lado su dolor para enfrentarlo.

En cuestión de minutos llegó hasta donde la enorme carpa y suspiró aliviada al encontrarla intacta. Pero todavía no podía cantar victoria, tenía que asegurarse que no se irían hasta dentro de mucho tiempo… un mes o dos, la verdad no sabía. Solo pedía suficiente tiempo.

Estacionó su auto lejos y donde no pudieran verlo, caminó con cuidado hasta la entrada de la carpa para ver si Mello se encontraba en el ensayo. Su sorpresa fue ver que no encontraba entre los cirqueros y decidió buscarle en su remolque. Se acercó con cuidado para que el domador no pudiera escucharlo. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, respiró profundo antes de tocar a la puerta.

"…Voy," escuchó la voz del domador y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y Matt pudo apreciar el rostro sorprendido del rubio cuando lo encontró en su puerta. Detuvo que la puerta antes que se cerrara por completo, ya que el rubio quiso cerrarla en su cara en su afán de no ver al pelirrojo de nuevo. Matt no dejo que eso pasara, empujó la puerta y entró al remolque, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Largo de aquí," le amenazó el domador.

"Tenemos que hablar," habló el pelirrojo, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del rubio.

"No hay nada de qué hablar," reclamó "Haz caso y no regreses."

Intentó llegar a la puerta para poder correr al pelirrojo fuera de su remolque, pero al estar este en medio del camino, inconscientemente quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Tal acto hizo que el rubio se sintiera incomodo y agradecía la poca luz de su remolque, así su sonrojo no sería notado.

"¿Qué pasa, Mello?" preguntó con una sonrisa "Creí que había alguien más."

"¡C-Cállate!" su sonrojo aumentó "¡Solo intento sacarte a patadas de mi remolque!"

"No te hará mal que hablemos," insistió "Si me contestas unas preguntas, te prometo que no te molestare más."

La propuesta era tentadora, ya que estaba en juego si volvería a ver al pelirrojo nuevamente… ¿en que estaba pensando? No tenía que volver a verlo. Si quería estar en paz y evitar más problemas, tenía que aceptar. Por su parte Matt, era un chico de palabra y lo que prometía, lo cumplía. Aunque eso le costara no volver a ver a la persona con quien se sentía en otro mundo.

"Vale," accedió el domador, alejándose del pelirrojo y sentándose en la cama "Y empieza de una vez que no tengo todo el día."

"Bien," respiró profundamente y comenzó con la duda de hace un rato "¿Se irán de Inglaterra?

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó extrañado Mello.

"Vi a tu jefa y a su hermana en el aeropuerto," explicó mientras se sentaba a lado del de ojos azules "Al parecer iban a tomar un vuelo."

"¿Y tú qué demonios hacías en el aeropuerto?" preguntó aún mas extrañado el domador.

"Fui a dejar a un amigo," contestó "Pero creí que yo era el de las preguntas aquí."

Suspiró, "No, no nos iremos de Inglaterra. Al menos no ahora, tal vez en un mes o menos. Y a lo que respecta de esa mujer, tuvieron una emergencia en América."

"Qué alivio…" murmuró ya tranquilo el pelirrojo, inconscientemente fuerte que el rubio lo escuchó.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Se sorprendió de que el domador preguntara para después sonreírle. "Pensé que después de la 'platica' con tu jefa anoche, había decidido que se irían."

"La creería capaz," contestó sonriendo de lado "Pero su amor por el dinero es más fuerte que el querer fastidiarme."

Hubo un silencio corto antes de que el domador hablara. "¿No seguirás preguntando?"

"Cierto…" contestó con una pequeña sonrisa "La verdad lo había olvidado."

"Idiota," se burló Mello, desviando su mirada para no ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo "Tú eras el que quería hacerlo."

"Pero tú aceptaste," dijo si dejarle de sonreír "Lo que dijiste anoche…"

"…Era verdad," contestó de inmediato, sin voltear a ver a Matt "No quiero repetirlo."

"Mentira," esa palabra hizo que el rubio lo mirara "Si no fuera verdad no habrías aceptado el beso."

"…Fue un error," dijo como excusa "Solo porque te pareces a él."

Lo último fue en susurros, pero estando Matt a lado del domador pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

"¿A quién me parezco?" preguntó algo molesto.

"Eso no te incumbe, Matt," intentó evadir el tema.

"Es una pregunta," le recordó "Y dijiste que responderías para yo te dejara en paz, ¿acaso no es lo que quieres?"

"_En realidad no sé…_" pensó el rubio, cerrando con fuerza sus manos haciéndolas puño y con una de ellas sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un pedazo de papel. "¿Tanto quieres saberlo?"

"Tú sabrás," contestó, haciendo que el rubio se molestara.

"Maldito perro," murmuró y le tendió el pedazo de papel "Si no quieres saberlo, lárgate de una buena vez."

Matt solo se quedó quieto, sin tomar el pedazo de papel, solo ahí sentado mirando fijamente a Mello. El domador perdió la paciencia ante la poca participación del pelirrojo y volteó el pedazo de papel para mostrarle una fotografía.

"¡Te pareces a él, maldita sea!" le gritó "¡Ahora deja de arruinarme la vida y lárgate de una vez!"

"¿Por qué huyes así, Mello?" preguntó Matt sin prestarle mucha atención a la fotografía, haciendo que el domador se sorprendiera por la pregunta "¿Acaso te gusta la soledad? ¿Por qué no aceptas a la gente que entra en tu vida?"

"Lárgate…" cubrió sus orejas con sus manos "¡Lárgate y no vuelvas nunca! ¡No quiero volver a vete!"

A los pocos segundos escuchó la puerta de su remolque que se abría y se cerraba, seguido por unos pasos que se alejaban de ahí. Con sus manos aún sobre sus orejas, bajo la mirada y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

"Las mismas preguntas…" murmuraba entre sollozos y con una mano golpeaba el colchón de su cama "Maldita sea, ¿hasta en eso tienen que ser iguales?"

oOOo

El viaje había sido demasiado largo, viajar de un continente a otro no era muy cómodo y menos cuando no estaba planeado. Llegaron a la cuidad de Washington D.C. cuando ya era de noche, pero ese no era su destino final, solo era escala para tomar otro avión que las llevaría hasta California. Su vuelo salió después de la media noche y llegaron a la cuidad de Los Ángeles en la madrugada.

Caminaban somnolientas cargando sus maletas, saliendo del reclamo de equipaje para dirigirse a la entrada del aeropuerto, donde les esperaba un transporte que las llevaría a su hotel.

Un hombre uniformado, con un cartel en manos con el nombre de las hermanas escrito en el, las esperaba cerca de las puertas de salida. Tomó las maletas de las castañas y las subió a la cajuela del lujoso auto mientras que las hermanas se subían en el. La menor no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida en las piernas de su hermana, mientras que la otra solo se mantenía despierta hasta llegar al hotel.

El chofer las dejó en un hotel que se encontraba cerca del centro de la cuidad. Le encargó las maletas a uno de los botones quien esperaba por la llegada de las hermanas. Antes de retirarse, el chofer le avisó a Danielle que vendría por ellas en la mañana para llevarlas a la residencia del Sr. Hideki.

Las horas pasaron rápido, no habían dormido mucho y no tenían tiempo de adaptarse al nuevo horario. Después del desayuno, el mismo auto que las recogió en el aeropuerto estaba enfrente del hotel para llevarlas hasta la residencia. La mansión del dueño del circo estaba casi a las afueras de la cuidad y les tomo tiempo antes de poder pisar sobre territorio con sensación escalofriante.

Ambas vestidas con vestidos sencillos de color negro, las hermanas fueron recibidas en la puerta por el mayordomo de la residencia.

"Bienvenidas sean señoritas," las saludó cordialmente "Tanto tiempo sin verlas."

"¡Watari!" exclamó feliz Lily.

"Es cierto… demasiado tiempo," comentó la mayor de las hermanas.

"Acompáñeme por favor," dijo antes de entrar a la mansión.

Las hermanas lo siguieron hacia dentro de la mansión. Pasaron la entrada de la enorme residencia y siguieron al mayordomo hasta la sala, que fue adornada y organizada para el evento. Muchos de los muebles habían sido reubicados, una mesa con aperitivos y el lugar adornado con flores blancas. Hasta el fondo de la habitación se podía apreciar un ataúd de madera cerrado completamente.

Como Danielle había previsto, no había muchas personas en la sala. Algunos hombres en traje que podía identificar como empresarios de las compañías de su jefe, sus mujeres que lo acompañaban, gente de la policía, un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos que tomaba una copa de vino, el abogado de la persona que tanto despreciaba y, por supuesto, el principal socio del Sr. Hideki.

Light, al notar la presencia de la hermanas en la sala, su rostro no mejoró. Increíblemente estaba dolido por la muerte de su amante y encontrarse con el 'estorbo' otra vez en el mismo mes no reconfortaba. Se disculpó con las personas con las que estaba hablando para acercarse hacia la maestra de ceremonias.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Skylarking?" preguntó molesto y en voz baja para no llamar la atención.

"¿Pues a qué crees que vengo, Yagami?" contestó tratando de no levantar la voz "No vine a una fiesta si es lo que piensas."

"Quiero que salgas de inmediato," le ordenó "No me hagas—"

"Yo fui quien las invitó, joven Light," el hombre mayor le interrumpió, acercándose hacia ellos "Tienen derecho a venir despedirse."

El castaño no pronunció una palabra más y se retiró de ahí sin antes de dedicarle una mirada asesina a la chica, quien sonrió triunfal al ver como se iba el joven empresario.

"Creo que no nos hemos presentado antes en persona," volvió a hablar el hombre y le tendió la mano "Soy Roger Ruvie, abogado del Sr. Hideki."

"Un gusto por fin conocerlo," ambas estrecharon manos con el hombre "Gracias por avisarnos de todo."

"Tienen su derecho, no tienen nada que agradecer" bebió un poco más de su copa "El joven Light no tiene todo el poder y parece que no lo ha comprendido."

En ese momento un mesero se acercó para ofrecerles una bebida a las hermanas, quien solo la mayor aceptó mientras que su hermana iba hacia la mesa por unos aperitivos.

"Solo por ser el principal socio cree que tiene poder sobre todos," comentó Danielle y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

El abogado asintió antes de hablar. "También cree que por ser el amante del Sr. Hideki…"

El hombre no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por la inesperada tos de la joven, quien se había atragantado con la bebida al escuchar la palabra 'amante.'

"Perdone, ¿escuche bien?" preguntó algo espantada "¿Acaso dijo amante?"

"Así es," afirmó "El joven Light no solo es el socio principal, sino también el amante del Sr. Hideki."

"No puedo creerlo," murmuró la castaña mientras miraba por la rejilla de sus ojos hacia donde estaba el mencionado.

"Hablando del Sr. Hideki," continuó el abogado "Habrá lectura del testamento después de la sepultura, a petición del joven Light. Quería confirmar con usted si está de acuerdo."

"¿Mi hermana y yo somos beneficiarias?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Es posible," respondió.

"Por mí no hay problema," confirmó "Mientras acabe toda esta situación mejor."

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted," le sonrió levemente "Entonces las veré en mi oficina después de la sepultura, le diré a Watari que le avise a su chofer."

La sepultura fue en completa discreción de los medios y de otras personas que no fueran las que asistieron al velorio. La ceremonia fue corta, con unas palabras de su socio y amante, quien conmocionó a muchos con sus palabras. Después de cubrir el lugar de sepultura por completo y dar sus últimos pésames, la gente empezó a retirarse poco a poco.

Las hermanas fueron las últimas en irse, solo para poder dejar un gran y hermoso ramo de lirios blancos sobre la tumba, agradeciéndole eternamente toda la ayuda que les había brindado. Entre sollozos de Lily, las hermanas se alejaron del lugar a pasos lentos. Al dar su último vistazo a la lápida de mármol, Danielle pudo notar un joven tal vez de edad mayor que la de su hermana, cabellos blancos y vistiendo de un traje blanco, dejando también un ramo de flores blancas en la misma tumba.

Pensando que sería un conocido del Sr. Hideki, no le tomó importancia y regresó su mirada hacia enfrente para seguir caminando hacia el auto.

oOOo

"¡¿Ustedes otra vez?" exclamó furioso el castaño, levantándose de su lugar al ver a las hermanas entrar a la oficina del abogado.

"Silencio joven Light," le llamó la atención Roger "Ellas también son posibles beneficiarias, así que tome asiento o tendré que pedirle que salga de mi oficina."

Light hesitó antes de tomar asiento nuevamente, murmurando entre dientes palabras que no se escuchaban. Mikami, su abogado quien se encontraba sentado junto a su cliente, le dijo algo en voz baja mientras las hermanas tomaban asiento en las sillas restantes.

"Bien, acabemos esto de una vez," comenzó el abogado "De acuerdo con el testamento de mi cliente Ryūsaki Hideki, fallecido el día de ayer, declara a _Light Yagami_ como presidente y dueño de todas las compañías pertenecientes a Ryūsaki Hideki."

Dicha declaración asustó a las hermanas. El castaño sonrió triunfal. No solo tendría el total control sobre las empresas de las cuales controlaba desde hace mucho, si no ahora podía deshacerse del circo que, según él, debió desparecer desde hace mucho tiempo.

"_Danielle y Lily Skylarking_," las nombró el abogado "Seguirán encargadas del circo _Circus of Wonders _bajo la nueva administración del sucesor de L…"

La chica de cabellos castaños se extraño ante esas palabras. ¿Sucesor de L? Había oído sobre un famoso detective que se hacía llamar L, pero no le encontraba relevancia con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"…Cuando _Danielle Skylarking _cumpla los veintiún años de edad," continuó "Asumirá total propiedad y administración de _Circus of Wonders_."

Las hermanas se abrazaron felices ante la noticia. Habían creído que Light había asumido todo el poder sobre el circo, pero este no había sido contado como compañía que heredaría el joven dios. Danielle cumpliría la mayoría de edad en menos de seis meses, por lo que trabajarían por poco tiempo junto el mencionado 'Sucesor de L.'

Light no se preocupó mucho por las palabras del testamento, estaba confiado que él sería nombrado como sucesor de L. Ya que había participado en muchos de los casos que el verdadero L le había pedido ayuda. En cuanto fuera nombrado sucesor, vendería el circo y hundiría a Skylarking, según como planeaba.

"La residencia en Los Ángeles, California también quedara a nombre de _Light Yagami_," siguió leyendo Roger "El orfanato _Wammy's_ en Inglaterra, estará a cargo del _sucesor de L_ junto con _Quillsh Wammy_…"

Después de dar lectura a otras propiedades, que la mayoría quedaron a nombre de Light, llegó el momento de dar a conocer el nombre de la persona que sería el tan mencionado sucesor de L.

"Llegó el momento de llamar al nuevo L," anunció el abogado "Quién heredará no solo el título, sino también las instalaciones de las agencias que se encuentran en Nueva York y en Tokio, Japón."

"_Solo diga mi nombre, maldito anciano,_" pensó desesperado el joven de cabellos castaños.

La computadora portátil, que se encontraba abierta sobre el escritorio del abogado Roger, fue volteada para que los invitados pudieran ver la pantalla. Al principio solo se podía ver el 'escritorio' de la computadora, fue cuando el Sr. Ruvie se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia enfrente de su la mesa de fina madera, apretó una tecla con un solo dedo y a pantalla se volvió en blanco con una letra 'L' de color negro en el centro de la pantalla.

"Es un gusto por fin conocerlos," habló una voz distorsionada desde la computadora "Yo soy el nuevo L."

"¡Esto debe ser un broma!" exclamó Light, levantándose de su lugar.

"No, no lo es," dijo serenamente la voz "Yo N, como está escrito claramente en el testamento, soy el heredero al título."

Mikami pidió el testamento para confirmar tal hecho, después de que le entregaran una copia y revisarlo detalladamente, declaró que tal título era oficial. Por su parte, Light solo maldijo en voz baja para después tomar su saco y salir rápidamente de la oficina, seguido por su amigo y abogado. Las hermanas rieron silenciosamente ante tal reacción del joven empresario.

"Eso nos ahorró palabras," volvió a hablar el sucesor cuando se escuchó que la puerta se cerraba de un portazo "Me gustaría hablar sobre unos asuntos con usted, Srta. Skylarking."

"Eh, si claro," respondió algo incómoda Danielle al tener que hablarle a una computadora.

"Como le habrá informado Roger por teléfono," le recordó "Sobre la situación y el estado del joven Morrello (2).

"¡¿Cómo dice?" Lily se levantó sorprendida de su lugar "¡¿Él está vivo?

"Lily tranquila," le dijo calmadamente se hermana "Deja que el Sr. L termine."

"Solo dígame L," ambas asintieron y la menor regresó a su asiento "Existe un setenta por ciento probabilidad de que Morrello esté vivo pero no en completa salud, no sabemos su verdadera ubicación, sigo trabajando en eso."

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?" preguntó la mayor de las Skylarking.

"Solo puedo pedirles una cosa… mantengan bien vigilado a Kheel."

oOOo

"¡Maldita seas Ryūsaki!" gritó el joven mientras golpeaba a puño cerrado su escritorio "¡Es increíble que me haya hecho esto!"

"Tranquilo Light," trato de tranquilizarlo su abogado "Según el testamento, el mantenimiento del circo no saldrá de las ganancias de las compañías, si no de este llamado nuevo L hasta que Skylarking cumpla la mayoría de edad."

"¡Eso ya lo sé, Mikami!" le gritó "Ahora esas tontas se saldrán con la suya, cuando ese circo debería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra."

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio mientras leía por quita vez y con cuidado la copia del testamento, mientras que su cliente y amigo estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

"Esto es interesante," murmuró el abogado y el castaño le prestó atención "Creo que aun podemos hacer algo respecto al circo."

"Te escucho."

"Aquí dice: Si Danielle Skylarking muestra que no es lo suficientemente responsable para dirigir _Circus of Wonders_, ya sea bajo su administración o la del sucesor de L, este pasara directamente a manos del demandante," leyó en voz alta.

"En pocas palabras…"

"Si comprobamos que Skylarking es incompetente para el trabajo," explicó "Tendrás el completo poder sobre el circo, ni el nuevo L podrá hacer algo al respecto."

Ante esas palabras, Light sonrió maliciosamente. "Y tengo a la persona indicada para eso."

**Continuara…**

(1) L murió en la tarde en el horario de Estado Unidos, siendo de noche en Inglaterra.

(2) Ese apellido no lo invente, sino es el verdadero apellido de Aiber (personaje del manga/anime). No tenía tiempo para pensar en otro apellido, así que puse ese, pero Aiber y el otro personaje no están relacionados.

(3) No sé nada de términos legales, así que perdonen por cualquier error.


	9. Reencuentro

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes y la historia._

**Circus**

**Capítulo 9**

**Reencuentro**

* * *

Con un calor agobiante de noventa y un grados Fahrenheit (1), su ronda de trabajo terminaba por esa tarde. Había sido un día pesado, muchas cajas y regaños por parte de su jefe, sin mencionar el calor que cocinaba a los trabajadores que trabajaban bajo los fuertes rayos del sol. Terminaba de salir de su trabajo cuando el sol estaba a punto de esconderse, ni eso ayudaba que el calor descendiera un poco, sino hasta que la noche llegara.

A pesar de que llevaba viviendo en esa ciudad por más de un año, todavía no se terminaba de acostumbrar a los días calurosos de las ciudades de clima desértico y mucho menos tener que vivir en un país extranjero. A pesar del clima, decidió caminar de regreso a casa. No le preocupaba caminar por las calles cuando estaba por oscurecer, confiado ya que se encontraba en una de las ciudades más seguras de ese país extranjero.

"_No me hará mal caminar un poco…_" pensó mientras caminaba tranquilo por la acera.

Le tomó un buen tiempo antes de llegar al centro de la cuidad, ya que su trabajo se encontraba retirado de ahí. Pasó por una pequeña tienda y decidió entrar para comprar la cena, que consistía en esas comidas de microondas que tanto odiaba, pero su presupuesto no le alcanzaba para más. Con su cena en manos, comenzó de nuevo su camino hacia su hogar, el cual ya no estaba tan lejos.

Planeaba pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde en terminar de componer la canción que desde ya hace seis meses estaba trabajando con ella. Era lo único que lo mantenía vivo, ya que estar lejos de su país natal, de su familia y amigos lo tenía fuertemente depresivo. Y más aún que no sabía de ellos desde que llego a ese país, ni su familia sabia de él. Ya pensaba que lo creían muerto.

"Él cree que estoy muerto…"

La depresión lo condujo a una enfermedad del corazón. Los tratamientos eran demasiados caros, por que el dinero que conseguía de sus tres trabajos apenas y le alcanzaban para tratar su enfermedad, pagar el departamento y seguir con vida hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de irse de aquel país. No era que odiara al país que de una manera le dio una oportunidad, si no odiaba a la persona que lo había traído hasta ahí.

Sus planes se derrumbaron cuando encontró un auto negro enfrente del edificio donde vivía. Conocía tan bien ese auto que no podía confundirlo con otro. El chofer se encontraba recargado al auto, significando que su invitado ya se encontraba adentro del departamento. Con el ceño fruncido y sus manos hechas puño, fue hasta su departamento. No hubo necesidad de sacar la llaves de su bolsillo, con solo girar la perilla y adentrarse a su hogar que ya tenía una aura nada agradable.

"Bienvenido," dijo el joven que se encontraba sentado en el sillón, a un lado de la puerta.

"¿Qué coño quieres?" preguntó el chico de acento español sin mirar a su invitado y caminó hasta la pequeña cocina que se encontraba más adelante a dejar su cena "No te debo nada, no he intentado irme, ni tratar de contactar a nadie. Así que si solo vienes a joderme, pierdes tu tiempo."

"No vengo aquí por negocios," aclaró el invitado "Pero si necesitas dinero…"

"¡No necesito de tu asqueroso dinero!" le gritó sin mirarle "Si vos cree que así ganaras mi confianza, estas equivocado hombre."

"Hmm…" el joven sonrió de lado "¿Y si dijera que dinero no es lo que te ofrezco?"

El chico se quedó quieto antes las palabras de la otra persona y por primera vez desde que entró a su departamento, miró a los ojos a su invitado.

"¿De qué coño hablas, Yagami?"

El castaño tomó un cuaderno que estaba a su lado y se levantó de su asiento. "¿Planeas llevarle serenata con esta canción? Claro, si es que lo llegas a encontrar."

El joven de acento español se acercó con pasos grandes hacia Light y le arrebató el cuaderno de sus manos. "Habla de una buena vez, Yagami."

"Tranquilo, te ayudaré a que le lleves la melosa canción en concierto si eso te apetece," el chico se sorprendió ante esas palabras "Pero… tienes que seguir mis órdenes."

"_Sabía que habría requisitos,_" pensó mientras veía molesto al joven empresario "De verdad que eres un coñazo."

"Solo necesito que lo entretengas," explicó sin dar mucho detalle "Yo conseguiré lo que quiero y tú puedes huir con él a donde se te plazca."

"¿Cómo sabré que vosotros no planea nada?" preguntó desafiante "¡Recuerda que sé tú secreto, que me alejaste de él para que no lo supiera! ¡Y que me hubieras matado desde el principio si no fuera porque te gusta jodernos la vida!"

"¿Mencione que tu familia está bien?" preguntó como si nada "Me entere que tu hermana menor tuvo un hija, sería una lástima si algo le llegara a pasar a tu sobrinita."

"Vos no serías capaz…" volvió a hacer sus manos puño con más fuerza.

"Entonces tenemos un trato, Alexander Morrello."

oOOo

La semana pasó lenta y aburrida. Aunque no había conseguido todas las respuestas que quería, había cumplido su promesa de no molestarle más, pensando que así recuperaría la vida normal que tenía. Universidad, trabajo, salidas con los amigos… pero nada lo hacía sentir mejor, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. A veces sin pensarlo manejaba hasta donde la carpa colorida, esperando volver a verlo. Después tenía que resignarse y volver a su hogar. Solo quería que las semanas se fueran rápido y el despareciera de su vida, más no sabía por cuánto tiempo duraría con ese martirio.

Su compañero de piso regresó en esa semana, a pesar de la lamentablemente muerte de su hermano, el chico de cabellos blancos parecía como si nada. Matt sabía que su compañero era inexpresivo, por lo tanto sabía que no necesitaba tener lágrimas en los ojos para saber que su compañero se sentía mal respecto a su perdida. Lo que extraño al pelirrojo fue que Near se ocupó más de lo normal. Eran más veces en que el albino no estaba en casa o se encerraba en su habitación por horas. Matt solo dedujo que se trataban cosas de la universidad.

Para el fin de semana ya no soporto más. Había querido dejar al domador por la paz, creyendo que ambos estarían bien así. Él no podía sentirse bien, no hasta besar de nuevo esos labios y escuchar de su boca las palabras que buscaba. No le importaba si el rubio le soltaba uno de sus tigres, escaparía hasta tener en sus brazos ese tan bien formado cuerpo, con sus manos acariciar tan sedoso cabello, mirar directamente a esos ojos azules.

Se apresuró hasta llegar a los terrenos del circo y se sorprendió al ver un auto negro enfrente de la entrada de la carpa. Estacionó su auto detrás de unos árboles y arbustos, esperando que no lo descubrieran. Después se aseguró que no habría nadie para que el pudiera dirigirse a los remolques sin problemas. Podía escuchar una voz en la zona de los remolques, pero no pudo distinguir de quien o que era lo que estaba diciendo. Entre los arbustos se movió hasta que se acercó lo suficiente y fue entonces cuando escuchó perfectamente.

"Mihael…"

Dicho nombre lo hizo salir de su escondite y para su sorpresa, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba frente suyo.

oOOo

Empezó la semana y decidió olvidar el asunto, pero era tan fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Los ensayos y las funciones lo mantenían ocupado por algunas horas, pero inmediatamente que se tranquilizaba de deberes y todo regresaba a su mente. Trataba de pasar su tiempo atendiendo a sus fieras o estar junto con los otros cirqueros, a pesar de que no se sintiera con ánimos de estar con compañía. Pero no podía olvidar a ninguno de los dos, uno que había declarado muerto desde hace mucho y el otro que llega a su vida sin aviso… tal y como lo hizo el primero. No podía de dejar de pensar en que ambos se parecían más que demasiado.

Las hermanas regresaron a mediados de la semana, trayendo consigo las buenas noticias. Todos los cirqueros decidieron celebrar esa noche, hacer una pequeña fiesta de las que no hacían en un buen tiempo. El domador de fieras se unió a la celebración, solo como una forma de distraerse, pero no parecía estar muy feliz por la noticia. Pensar que tendría que lidiar con la maestra de ceremonias por el resto de su existencia no le caía en gracia, pero eso ya no le importaba tanto como pensaba.

"Mello…" le llamó la chica de cabellos castaños, quien estaba parada frente al domador "Te… tengo noticias."

"No me lo tienes que restregar en la cara, mujer," reclamó con cara de pocos amigos "Tendrás más control sobre mí como de todos aquí de ahora en adelante."

"No es sobre eso," dijo calmadamente, cosa que sorprendió al rubio "¿Si sabes sobre… L?"

"¿El detective famoso?" preguntó extrañado el domador para después sonreír un poco "Siempre ha sido mi ídolo, pero no se a que vienes preguntándome eso."

Danielle se sentó junto al domador sin verlo directamente. "El Sr. Hideki… era el verdadero L."

"¡¿Cómo dices?" exclamó Mello "¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso?"

"El mismo sucesor de L me lo dijo," respondió firmemente "Al principio no podía comprenderlo, pero cuando lo pensé bien todo tenía una razón. Pero eso no es lo que verdaderamente quise decirte…"

"¿Y que estas esperando?"

Suspiró antes de contestar, "Según el sucesor de L… hay un sesenta por ciento de probabilidad de que él esté vivo, pero… no en buen estado de salud—"

"¡¿Y dónde está?" preguntó inmediatamente y la chica se quedó callada "¡Dime donde está!"

"¡No lo sé!" volteó a mirarlo "¡Y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría! ¡Bastantes problemas hubieron cuando estuvo cerca de ti!"

"¡Tú no sabes nada!" reclamó el rubio "Tú no entiendes nada."

"Soy bastante astuta como para comprender lo que sucedió," se levantó de su lugar "No perderé lo que con trabajo me costó ganarme."

Mello se levantó de su lugar y retiró de ahí antes que la maestra de ceremonias. La plática con ella no lo hizo sentir mejor, con las esperanzas de al fin saber donde se encontraba… ahora todo era nada. Saber que estaba vivo no lo convencía en nada, quería verlo… desesperadamente. Por un momento pensó en que debería ver al pelirrojo, pero desechó completamente la idea.

"No debo de pensar en ese perro idiota," se regañó a sí mismo "Es un maldito clon, ¿por qué tienes que parecerte a él, Matt? Solo me confundes más…"

Cuando se acercaban los fines de semana, las funciones se duplicaban por lo que el trabajo también. La mente de Mello se pudo despejar un poco más, por un lado agradecía que la mandona de su jefa regresara, así sus absurdas peleas lo tenían más ocupado de lo que ya estaba. Como siempre, sus funciones eran espectaculares, y con eso ganaba más y más admiradores, mientras le ganaba más fama al circo.

Al terminar las exhaustas funciones de la tarde, se despidió de los demás cirqueros para irse a descansar a su remolque. En su camino, notó que un auto negro se estacionaba cerca de la entrada de la carpa. Pensando que se trataría nuevamente del joven empresario, decidió quedarse en su sitio para deshacerse de la molestia de una vez. Sus cosas cayeron al suelo cuando vio a otra persona salir de ese automóvil.

Un joven de cabellera un poco larga, sujeta a una cola de caballo, de color castaño claro, ojos marrones y un aspecto delgado que demostraba que estaba débil de salud; pero aun así sus ojos destellaban un brillo único. Cuando el chico vio al domador, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, le dedicó una sonrisa que el otro conocía perfectamente. Mello solamente pudo quedarse en su lugar mientras el otro joven se acercaba.

"Tanto tiempo," comentó sin dejarle de sonreír.

El domador bajó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo, apretando sus manos hechas puños con fuerza y con un rápido movimiento de mano, abofeteó al chico de ojos marrones.

"Eres un maldito desgraciado…" susurró mientras sentía que como el otro tomaba la mano con la cual fue abofeteado "Un idiota, estúpido, cabeza hueca…"

No lo dejó continuar por que lo había tomado en sus brazos, abrazando el bien formado cuerpo del domador. Dejó que el rubio se apoyara en su pecho, donde sintió que su camisa empezaba a mojarse, eso hizo que se sintiera extremadamente feliz. No solo por el simple hecho que lo pudo volver a ver, si no el darse cuenta que el otro lo extraño a pesar del tiempo.

"Mihael…"

Ambos escucharon el sonido de los arbustos y se separaron un poco para averiguar de quien o que se trataba. Su sorpresa fue encontrar al pelirrojo quien los miraba con asombro y al mismo tiempo… tristeza.

oOOo

POV Alex

Mi nombre es Alexander Morrello, tengo veintidós años y soy un típico joven que tiene una típica vida… bueno se podía decir que la tuve, ya que de repente mi vida cambió de un momento a otro.

Nací en Barcelona, España; pero me mudé a la capital del país en cuanto comencé la universidad. Desde chico siempre me gustaron las artes, como la actuación, el baile y la música. También me gusta mucho la pintura, pero me di cuenta que no era muy bueno cuando entre a los estudios medios. Así que decidí estudiar teatro y baile en la universidad, la música solo lo tome como un pasatiempo.

Durante mis estudios participé en muchos de los musicales y obras teatrales, fueron varias veces en las que conseguí papeles principales, siendo reconocido en la universidad. Antes de graduarme, ya había podido conseguir un papel importante en una obra muy famosa que se estrenaría en la cuidad y posiblemente hacer un tour por el país.

Durante mi último semestre en la universidad, el director de la carrera nos invitó a un espectáculo de circo, en forma de regalo de que pronto nos graduaríamos. Mis amigos y la mayoría de la generación fuimos a presenciar el espectáculo, ansiosos y curiosos de los que íbamos a ver. Pensando que solo sería una tranquila tarde mirando un espectáculo, nunca imagine que habría un cambio en mi vida.

Desde la primera vez que lo vi, su elegancia y su porte me cautivaron, su cabello me hipnotizó, su voz me hacía temblar y sus ojos azules me enamoraron. Simplemente era perfecto.

Si, olvidé mencionarlo. Soy abiertamente homosexual, en los estudios medios descubrí mi tendencia sexual y en los estudios superiores se los confesé a mi familia y amigos. Mis amigos lo tomaron con calma, diciendo que ya se habían dado cuenta desde hace mucho. En cuanto mi familia, no les causó mucha alegría la noticia, siendo una familia religiosa y conservadora tardaron en entender. Pero aún así me apoyaron, claro de vez en cuando decían cosas para ver si así yo llegaba a cambiar. No me gustaba decepcionar a mi familia, pero yo no llegaría a cambiar y menos después de conocer al domador de mi vida.

A pesar de que me decían que no lograría nada con el domador, yo no me di por vencido. En la noche del día en que fuimos al circo, después de la última función, pude escuchar a unos de los acróbatas que irían a un bar cercano a celebrar. Convencí a mis amigos de ir al mismo bar, esperando que el domador también estuviera ahí.

Cuando entramos al bar, había gente en el lugar, pero fui fácil localizar al grupo de cirqueros en una mesa. Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a ellos y como la mayoría de mi grupo de amigos eran mujeres, algunos de los cirqueros no tardaron en sacar a mis amigas para invitarles una bebida o una plática. Cuando esperaba mi oportunidad de acercarme al domador, vi que él se levantaba de la mesa e iba hacia la salida, sin esperar a veme obvio lo seguí.

Lo seguí de cerca hasta que casi llegábamos a los terrenos del circo, fue en ese momento cuando se detuvo al darme cuenta que no había gente en los alrededores.

"Si quieres quitarme mi dinero, ven e inténtalo," dijo amenazadoramente, yo solo me acerqué con pasos lentos.

"Eh… en realidad, yo solo…" me estaba poniendo nervioso, tenerlo tan cerca no me ayudaba mucho "Yo solo quería charlar con vos."

"Pierdes tu tiempo," comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero yo no podía que se fuera.

"¡E-Espera!" corrí hacia él y tomé una de su manos haciendo que se detuviera.

Él volteó a verme y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos. Me emocione tanto de tener esos ojos a tan corta distancia, la cual se hizo nula cuando le planté un beso en sus labios. No recuerdo que hubiera resistencia de parte de él. Lo único que recuerdo es que amanecí al día siguiente en su remolque.

Eran como las cuatro y media de la mañana, me desperté por que sentí como se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse en silencio. Me le quede mirando hasta que se dio cuenta, solamente le sonrió y él desvió la mirada rápidamente.

"Será mejor que te vayas," me dijo seriamente "O alguien podría verte."

Comencé a recoger mi ropa y a colocármela, solo faltaba ponerme la remera cuando note por primera vez que en la pared junto a la cama, donde estaban varios pósters y fotografías pegados, encontré una nota escrita a mano. Era una caligrafía hermosa, podía entenderla aunque estuviera en inglés, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue el nombre a quien era dirigida la nota.

"¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, Mihael?"

"… Como quieras," eso definitivamente lo tomé como un 'si.'

Me acerqué a él, lo tomé de la barbilla y lo volví a besar. Esta vez no me pude dar el lujo de hacerlo largo, ya que Mihael cortó el beso y me sacó a patadas de su remolque. Lo que me puso feliz es que había un sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciéndolo ver muy adorable.

Desde entonces lo iba a visitar varias veces a la semana, casi diario. La mayoría del tiempo platicábamos, era yo el que hablaba más de mi vida y él escuchaba atento. A veces podía hacer que hablara más sobre él mismo, pero obviamente no eran muy extensas sus palabras. Pero no importaba, con solo de estar a su lado me bastaba. También eran las noches en las que era completamente mío, donde sus gemidos y suspiros eran solo para mí. Ese cielo solo duró tres semanas.

Me dio la noticia de que el circo saldría hacia la próxima ciudad para el final de la cuarta semana, que todo debería acabar entre nosotros.

"¡Ni de coña!" exclamé "No me importa si tengo que recorrer todo el país para verte."

"Entiende, Alex," reclamó "Esto no puede seguir, si el maestro de ceremonias se llega a enterar de esto."

"Pensé que no te importaba lo que pensara la gente," comenté un poco decepcionado por sus palabras.

"Pero es mi trabajo," respondió molesto "¡A pesar de que la pasé bien estas tres semanas—!"

Se cubrió la boca inmediatamente y desvió su mirada de la mía, teniendo un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esas palabras habían encogido mi corazón, haciéndome sentir extremadamente feliz. Me acerque a Mihael y le abracé por la espalda.

"¿Qué decías, Mihael?"

"Q-Que no puedo perder mi trabajo solo porque tú sales con esas cursilerías," intentó cambiar su respuesta, sabiendo que era en vano, ya había escuchado lo otro.

"Yo también la pasé de maravilla con vos."

No importaba en que parte del país estuviera, hablábamos por teléfono diario, a veces podía viajar a la cuidad donde estuviese solo para estar con él un fin de semana. Tuvimos una relación como otros, a pesar de estar a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Tuvimos nuestras pelas, nos reconciliábamos al día siguiente cuando yo me disculpaba por mensajes de texto, ya que Mihael no contestaba mis llamadas, a pesar de que muchas de las veces la culpa no había sido mía. Pero yo era feliz y sabía que Mihael también lo era, fue entonces cuando los problemas comenzaron.

Todo comenzó cuando fui a Burgos a visitar a Mihael, estaba de vacaciones por lo que me iba a quedar unas dos semanas allá. Todo parecía ir muy bien, hasta que un día me dirigía hacia los terrenos del circo para verlo, cuando me llegó una llamada inesperada de él.

"No vengas," me dijo de inmediato cuando contesté, intenté pedir explicaciones pero solamente dijo "Te veré en la plaza en quince minutos."

Tardó más de quince minutos, pero espere paciente. Cuando llegó traía de esos humores de perros que no significaba nada bueno, espere a que me explicara con calma.

"Ya sospechan de algo," comentó después de estar unos minutos en silencio.

"¿El maestro de ceremonias y los demás?" pregunté.

"¡Ellos que! Se dieron cuenta semanas atrás," bajó la mirada "Habló del socio del dueño."

"¿Y él que tiene que ver con—?"

"¡Todo tiene que ver!" me interrumpió "¡Es un maldito desgraciado que le gusta hacerme la vida imposible!"

Fue cuando conocí a Light Yagami, uno de los hombres empresarios más joven y poderoso del mundo. A pesar de las advertencias y amenazas de Mihael para que me alejara de él, no iba a permitir que interrumpieran lo que tenía con Mihael. Me arriesgué a mucho cuando decidí seguir a Yagami después de que salía del circo.

Lo seguí hasta uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Burgos, donde inconscientemente pude averiguar su secreto. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta Mihael y contarle todo, mi mundo se volvió oscuridad cuando un auto negro me levantó en la calle y el secuestrador me drogó inyectándome algo en el cuello.

Cuando desperté, lo único que sabía es que ya no estaba en Burgos, ni siquiera en mi país. Era un lugar completamente distinto. El clima, el lenguaje, la gente… todo era completamente diferente. Después de estar varios días encerrado en una habitación de hotel, Yagami por fin llegó a mí mostrando una orgullosa mirada.

"Esto pasa cuando te metes con mi propiedad," quise pararme para darle una buena tunda, pero estaba demasiado débil "Podría matarte en este momento, pero creo que me serás útil en algún momento."

"Por tu pequeño descuido, hiciste que todos culparan a Kheel por casi perder sus trabajos," continuó "En sí se lo merece y más, por romper las reglas."

"¿Qué le hiciste a Mihael?" pregunté furioso.

"Nada aún," contestó "Solo bastará con decirle que en recompensa por sus actos, te llevó a la muerte."

Desde entonces me eché toda la culpa, si no fuera por mi insistencia, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Mihael creería que lo había abandonado o que estuviera muerto, y por mi culpa sufriría. Yagami se salió con la suya por y todo por mi descuido. Me sentí como la peor persona del mundo.

Cuando me soltaron, por fin me di cuenta que me encontraba en América, en una ciudad del estado de Texas muy cerca de Nuevo México. Pero no estaba completamente libre, sabía que Yagami había contratado a alguien para vigilarme, para que yo no intentara salir del país. Aunque no lo quisiera, tuve que adaptarme a vivir ahí, tardé mucho en conseguir un trabajo porque de algún modo estaba 'ilegal' en el país, conseguí un departamento y comencé de nuevo mi vida. Esperando el día en que pudiera volver a ver Mihael.

Después de más de un año, a pesar de que es bajos las órdenes de Yagami, podré volver a verlo… tenerlo nuevamente en mis brazos y aunque medio mundo esté en contra, escaparemos juntos.

oOOo

Su padre le había pedido de favor que sacara la basura junto con la de los payasos, sus vecinos. El próximo domador de aves lo hizo de mala manera, ya que se encontraba jugando con su ave favorita, y tomó las bolsas de basura y las llevó al enorme contenedor que se encontraba cerca de la gran carpa. No había notado que frente a ella estaba el auto negro estacionado y mucho menos se dio cuenta cuando una persona se acercó al joven por la espalda.

"Tú debes ser Gary," el chico se asustó al escuchar esa voz y volteó rápidamente apara ver de quien se trataba.

"Joven Yagami…" lo llamó sorprendido "¿Q-Qué lo trae por aquí?"

"Tengo entendido que no lleva una buena relación con el joven Kheel, ¿o me equivoco?" sonrió de lado y el chico pelinegro asintió "¿Estaría de acuerdo conmigo que Kheel pagara por sus hechos que sucedieron hace un año?"

Gary volvió a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza, ansioso por escuchar el plan que el joven empresario estaba por compartirle.

Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro. "Esto es lo que quiero que haga, pero ninguna palabra a tu padre ni mucho a Skylarking…"

**Continuará…**


	10. Demonio

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes y la historia._

**Circus**

**Capítulo 11**

**Demonio**

* * *

POV Danielle

Enterarte en el funeral de tu jefe que él fue un famoso detective y que su socio en realidad también era su amante, no es un sentimiento muy agradable. El señor Hideki era un hombre reservado y un tanto extraño, pocas veces lo veía en persona al mismo tiempo que eran contadas las veces en las cuales me contaba datos de mucha importancia. Como por ejemplo, el día el que _Circus of Wonders_ casi "desaparece."

Apenas llevaba un mes como maestra de ceremonias y nos encontrábamos de gira en Italia, cuando el señor Hideki me llamó para la revisión mensual. Uno de sus autos me llevó hasta un hotel muy lujoso en la cuidad de Roma, donde hablaría cara a cara con mi jefe… si es que tenía suerte. Cuando llegué a su habitación, lo encontré rodeado de postres y dulces, algo muy común en él.

"Tome asiento, señorita Danielle," me dijo él estando de espaldas mientras comía de su helado y veía varias pantallas de televisión a la vez.

Me senté en la única silla disponible y esperé hasta que el señor Hideki se desocupara, para lo cual no fue mucho tiempo. Me pidió los papeles que me había encargado y por una hora conversamos todo lo relacionado del circo. Cuando terminamos y yo estaba a punto de despedirme de él, volvió a hablarme con seriedad en su voz.

"Hay algo más con lo que quisiera hablar con usted, señorita Danielle."

Fue cuando me enteré de todo. Meses atrás, cuando el anterior maestro de ceremonias estaba a cargo, el circo estaba de gira en España. Desde que pasaron por la cuidad de Madrid, varios cirqueros afirmaron ver varias veces a una persona escabullirse por los terrenos del circo hasta el remolque del domador de fieras o haber visto a dicho domador escaparse después de las funciones.

Para ese tiempo, la enfermedad del señor Hideki le impedía salir hacia las revisiones mensuales, por lo que mandaba a su socio para ese trabajo. Además, le había encargado que investigara a esa persona y su relación con el domador.

"El nombre de esta persona es Alexander Morello," me enseñó una foto del mencionado "Y según el reporte de mi socio, este joven conspiraba junto con Mello para traficar drogas ilegales, transportándolas en los camiones y remolques del circo."

"¿Y tiene alguna prueba de que eso sea verdad?" pregunté sorprendida.

"Nunca encontramos la droga, eso hubiera terminado con el circo," explicó "Pero mi socio me entregó en su reporte que el joven Morello había estado involucrado en el tráfico de drogas anteriormente, suficiente para creer que tenía un plan para usar al circo."

"¿Qué pasó con él?"

"Desapareció," respondió tranquilamente "La última vez que fue visto fue en Burgos, España."

"¿Y qué hay de Mello?" pregunté nuevamente "Si esto fuera verdad, él no seguiría en el circo."

El señor Hideki se quedó callado por unos segundos. "Hablé con Mello días después de que le perdimos el rastro a Morello. Él no sabía nada del tráfico de drogas, diciendo que nada de eso era verdad."

Tomó unos audífonos que se encontraban sobre una mesa, junto a una computadora portátil, y me los ofreció. "Colóquese esto, escuchará la declaración de Mello."

Me puse los audífonos sobre mis orejas y el señor Hideki presionó una tecla de la computadora, haciendo _play_ a la grabación.

"_Mello," _escuché una voz alterada digitalmente, supuse que el señor Hideki había hablado con Mello por medio de una computadora _"Te llamé para que hablemos sobre Alexander Morello."_

"_¡¿Él está bien?" _la voz de Mello sonaba muy preocupada.

Hubo un silencio antes de que el señor Hideki contestara. "_Lamentablemente no sabemos su ubicación ni su estado."_

"… _Entonces… ¿me dejó?_" escuché a Mello hablar en voz baja.

"_¿Mello?"_

"_Le dije que no se fuera y él no me hizo caso…_" volvió a decir en voz baja, casi quebrándose "_¡El desgraciado me dejó!"_

"_Mello desearía saber que planes tenías con el joven Morello,_" el señor Hideki fue directo al punto.

"_¿Planes?_" preguntó Mello confundido.

"_¿Qué sabes de usar el circo para transportar droga ile—?_

"_¡¿Qué es lo que dice?_" le interrumpió "_¡Alex no sería capaz de eso! ¡Él no está metido en esas cosas!"_

"_Tenemos evidencia que vincula a Morello con delitos anteriores con tráfico ilegal de drogas_," explicó "_¿Sabías algo de eso?"_

"… _No."_

"_Los planes para usar el circo para transportar droga,_" repitió "_Son falsos…"_

"_Así es,_" afirmó Mello ya estando más tranquilo.

"_Entonces,_" continuó "_¿Qué relación tenías con el joven Morello?"_

Mello estuvo callado unos segundos antes de responder. "_Yo… yo lo amo…"_

Mis ojos se abrieron ante esas palabras. El señor Hideki me miraba fijamente, estudiando mis reacciones. Seguramente sabía en qué parte de la conversación estaba.

"_A pesar de que creo en tu testimonio Mello,_" decía el señor Hideki en la grabación, después de hacerle más preguntas a Mello "_No puedo pasar por alto los antecedentes del joven Morello."_

"_Lo entiendo, señor."_

"_Por lo que te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver,_" dijo firmemente el señor Hideki "_Si deseas seguir con tu trabajo, será mejor que evites todo contacto con él."_

"… _Está bien, señor,_" la voz de Mello se escuchaba que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

La grabación terminó, le entregué los audífonos a mi jefe y él continuó con su relato. "Le comunicamos a todos los cirqueros la situación, lamentablemente eso hizo que muchos culparan al joven Mello de que casi pierden sus empleos."

"No los culpo," comenté.

"Debo decir que yo tampoco," comenzó a preparar su té, poniéndole muchos cubitos de azúcar "Muchas veces me solicitaron que lo despidiera, mas el joven Mello supo cómo recuperar la confianza de algunos y su puesto."

"¿Qué me dice de Morello?" pregunté curiosa "¿Volvió a contactarse con Mello?"

"Unos meses después del incidente," contestó después de darle un sorbo a su té "Mi socio me confirmó la muerte de Morello."

La taza de té, que su mayordomo estaba dándome, casi se me cae de las manos por la noticia. Por primera vez me sentí mal por Mello, nunca hubo una razón para sentirme así hasta que oí esa noticia. Querer a alguien y después perderlo, ya sea por culpa de la muerte o por alguna otra razón, no es nada agradable. Yo también amé, muchas veces… y todas esas veces termine perdiéndolos.

"Oh…" murmuré "Supongo que Mello lo sabe."

"No fue muy grato darle esa noticia," admitió mi jefe "Pero era necesario, por su propio bien."

"Por el bien de su trabajo será," me limité a solo pensarlo, no quería causar una insolencia delante de mi jefe.

Cuando regrese al circo, fue difícil por un momento poder ver a los ojos a Mello. Por primera vez pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos, a pesar de tiempo aun seguía dolido por la muerte de Morello… su amante y su cómplice. Je, ya estoy pensando como en esas historias cursis de vampiros que a Lily le gusta tanto leer. Obviamente le comenté todo a mi hermana, pidiéndole absoluta discreción. En fin, no pude sentir mucha lástima por Mello en ese momento porque casi de inmediato empezamos a discutir sobre algo.

Me sentía mal por la situación de Mello, pero no podía hacer nada sino que seguir trabajando. Creía que tenía todo bajo control, hasta que llegamos a Londres, Inglaterra y Mello empezó con sus salidas sin permiso. Sentí las cosas empeorar cuando lo vi con ese chico… que se parecía demasiado a Alexander. No digo que son gemelos idénticos, pero si había cierto parecido entre ambos. El caso es que, temí que lo mismo volviera a pasar. No puedo hacer que Mello no se enamore, es naturaleza humana, ¡pero mi temor no me dejó de otra mas que se alejaran!

El día en la oficina del abogado del señor Hideki, cuando el nuevo L dijo que Alexander Morello estaba vivo. La verdad no supe cómo me sentía, si feliz por Mello o preocupación por el futuro del circo. Me dieron instrucciones de que debía vigilar de cerca a Mello, pero que podía darle la noticia si yo quería. Al dársela… me sorprendí al ver un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo muy diferente al que tiene cuando está en el escenario. Cuando me exigió la ubicación de Morello y yo se la negué, debo admitir que por primera vez me dio miedo su mirada. Pero me llegó una pregunta, si todavía quería a Alexander como yo suponía… ¿qué sería del chico pelirrojo?

Ahora las cosas están más tranquilas, el chico pelirrojo no se ha aparecido por el circo y Mello parece más participativo a mis órdenes, por así decirlo, ya que sigue reclamando por cosas. Al que noto raro es a Gary, está más callado de lo normal y parece que oculta algo. Bueno no es de esperarse, su familia ha tenido algunos problemas personales que lo mejor es que no me meta.

oOOo

"Hmp, con razón decías que me parecía a alguien," comentó el pelirrojo "Ahora ya se a que te referías."

"¿Quién es él, Mihael?" preguntó el castaño, sorprendido al notar que el pelirrojo se parecía mucho a él.

El rubio no sabía que decir, ya que nunca se imaginó que ambos chicos se conocerían. Matt se le adelantó antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna.

"Mail Jeevas," se presentó con una sonrisa.

"Oh, mucho gusto," respondió el español "Alexander Morello."

"Eh Alex, ¿nos disculpas un momento? Espera en el remolque," habló Mello saliendo de su sorpresa y empujó a Matt hasta un lugar más apartado "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

"¿Qué otra cosa sería?" contestó con otra pregunta "Vine a verte."

"Pues no deberías," un pequeño sonrojo se apareció en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada "Además lo prometiste."

"Lo siento," se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y con una mano tomó la barbilla del domador para que lo viera a los ojos "Pero de verdad quería verte y… hacer esto."

Matt se acercó lentamente hacia los labios del rubio, pero el otro pudo reaccionar antes y colocó una mano entre ambos labios. El pelirrojo al no sentir unos labios se separaron rápidamente.

"No te aproveches maldito perro," reclamó el domador "Ya te dije que esto no significa nada para mí."

"¿Y qué el otro te abrace si lo aceptas?" también reclamó "No me mientas Mello…"

El rubio lo miro directamente a los ojos para demostrar que no mentía. Quería demostrar que así fuera, pero su mente no podía ser engañada. Había disfrutado el beso, lo sabía perfectamente; pero eso causó sentimientos confundidos dentro de su ser. Cuando se reencontró con su antiguo y primer amor, los sentimientos se convirtieron en un tornado. No sabía que elegir.

"Cuando dijiste que había alguien más…" continuó Matt al ver la mirada de Mello "Te referías a él, ¿cierto?"

"Mihael," le llamó Alex, acercándose solo unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos "La puerta está cerrada."

"Enseguida voy," volteó su rostro para responderle al español con una sonrisa, para después mirarle de reojo al pelirrojo.

"Lo siento Matt," desvió su mirada nuevamente "Será mejor que te vayas."

El pelirrojo se fue rápidamente, a pasos largos, lejos del rubio; para después detenerse y confesarle algo, "Debo decir que aun así no me rendiré, te seguiré hasta el otro continente si es necesario."

"_No me importa si tengo que recorrer todo el país para verte (1)._

"_¿Por qué tienen que atormentarme con esas palabras?_" pensó dolidamente el rubio "¡Solo vete!"

No vio al pelirrojo marcharse, solo escuchó las pisadas sobre la grava que se alejaban. Cuando escuchó el sonido de un auto arrancar, regresó con el chico de cabellos castaños claros. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, simplemente el español siguió al domador hasta el remolque y entró después de él cerrando la puerta.

"Viste todo, ¿cierto?" preguntó el de ojos azules sin mirar al otro.

"… Si," respondió quedamente pero lo suficiente para escuchar su respuesta.

"Maldita sea," maldijo entre dientes y a puño cerrado golpeo fuertemente la puerta del baño. Una mano cubrió la suya con delicadeza, mientras sentía que otra acariciaba su cintura hasta abrazarla por completo.

"Tranquilo Mihael," le habló con dulzura, colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro del otro "Lo importante es que ya se fue."

Hubo un momento de tranquilidad y silencio, hasta que Mello notó que su mano y su cintura eran sujetas con más fuerza, volteó a ver al dueño de aquellas mano y notó que estaba sudando al mismo tiempo que respiraba con dificultad.

"Alex, ¿estás bien?" preguntó mientras se soltaba y se volteaba completamente para ver al otro "¡Alex respóndeme!"

El mencionado solo le sonrió cansadamente antes de caer desmayado. Mello reaccionó antes y lo tomó en brazos para acostarlo sobre la cama. Le llamaba repetidamente para que el otro despertara, pero no parecía funcionar. Fue cuando notó un pequeño bulto dentro de una de las bolsas delanteras del pantalón, sacó el objeto y se dio cuenta que era un frasco píldoras. Leyó las instrucciones en la etiqueta e inmediatamente fue por agua para darle el medicamento al castaño, esperando así que este reaccionara.

Estando Alex incapacitado para tomarse la píldora por sí solo, el rubio colocó la pasilla en la boca del español, tomó un gran sorbo de agua y juntando sus labios con el otro le ayudó a pasarle el medicamento. Unos minutos después el español parecía reaccionar, abriendo los ojos poco a poco con la respiración más tranquila, encontrándose cara a cara con su amado rubio.

"Creo que deberías ser mi enfermero más seguido, Mihael," rió levemente al ver como el rubio se sonrojaba.

"No había de otra," dijo sinceramente.

"No quería que me vieras así," con una mano acarició la mejilla del domador y este puso su mano sobre la de él.

"¿Desde cuándo… estas así?"

El otro iba a responder pero se arrepintió, cambiando su respuesta. "No tenerte cerca me puso así."

"Alex…" le llamó por su nombre para que respondiera a su pregunta anterior.

"Hace unos meses que enfermé," confesó "Pero tenía mucho tiempo desde que no me daba un ataque, estaba tan ansioso de verte que olvidé tomarme la medicina."

"No vuelvas a hacer eso," le regañó "¡Casi me matas de un susto!"

"Descuida," le sonrió levemente "Cuando estemos juntos, me lo estarás recordando."

Mello se quedó callado ante ese comentario, quitó su mano de la mano del otro y desvió su mirada, haciendo que el otro quitara su mano de su mejilla. Alex se preocupó por la mirada del domador, se sentó en la cama tratando de buscar una mirada de color azul.

"Mihael…"

"¿A qué viniste?" preguntó sin mirarle "Después de tanto…"

Tomó la mano del rubio antes de contestarle. "Vine por ti."

"¿Cómo dices?" esas tres palabras habían hecho que volteara a verlo.

"Vine por ti," repitió "Nos iremos solos tú y yo, a un lugar lejano donde no puedan encontrarnos."

"E-Espera, espera," le interrumpió "¿Dices que huyamos? Pero el circo, mi trabajo…"

"Mihael," le tomó ambas manos "No estás seguro aquí."

Se soltó de las manos del otro y se levantó de su lugar. "¡¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo que no estoy seguro aquí?"

"Mihael escúchame," también se puso de pie pero antes de que pudiera decir más, el rubio le cubrió la boca con su mano.

Se escuchaban unos pasos que caminaban sobre la grava, parecían que se dirigían hacia el remolque del domador. En voz baja, Mello le dijo al castaño que se escondiera en el baño y que no hiciera ruido alguno. Si el español era descubierto y reconocido por alguien de los cirqueros, el domador de fieras estaría en un enorme lío.

"¿Mello estás ahí?" se escuchó la voz de una pequeña niña, el rubio agradeció que no fuera la maestra de ceremonias.

"Ah Lily," dijo al abrir la puerta "¿Sucede algo?"

"Olvidaste tu chaqueta en el escenario," la pequeña castaña le entregó la prenda de color negro "Además un aviso de mi hermana."

Mello puso cara de pocos amigos. "¿Y ahora que quiere?"

"Dice que te quiere media hora antes de la primera función atrás del escenario."

"¿Asunto?" preguntó algo molesto.

"No me dijo," contestó y colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja "Solo era eso."

Suspiró. "De acuerdo… gracias por el mensaje."

"De nada," le sonrió "Oh, se te cayó algo… parece un frasco de pastillas."

Lily señalo al suelo del remolque, el domador volteó y recogió inmediatamente el pequeño frasco de color naranja, guardándolo en una de las bolsas de su pantalón. La chica se despidió y Mello cerró la puerta cuando la castaña estuviera lejos. Al escuchar la otra puerta cerrarse, Alex salió del baño suspirando aliviado.

"¿Quién era por cierto?" preguntó mientras Mello le entregaba el frasco de su medicina.

"La hermana de la maestra de ceremonias."

"¿Maestra de ceremonias?" preguntó extrañado y después sonrió "Ahora resulta que te manda una mujer."

"Ni me lo recuerdes," gruñó "Hace unos cuantos meses que cambiaron de maestro de ceremonias porque el anterior se jubiló y ella es una verdadera molestia."

El español rió divertido, después miró su reloj de muñeca. "Ya es hora de que me vaya."

El rubio lo miró con asombro y preocupación, el castaño al notar esto le sonrió nuevamente y le abrazó.

"Descuida, no te volveré a dejar," intentó tranquilizarle "Solo tengo unos asuntos que resolver, si quieres regreso después de la última función."

"… Como quieras," contestó en un susurro, después de separaron un poco para que Alex lo pudiera ver directamente a los ojos.

"Mihael…" le llamó dulcemente "Solo estaré en Londres cinco días, quiero que pienses en lo que te dije."

"Trataré de venir estos días para verte," continuó "Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar."

Mello ya no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras que el otro le depositaba un beso en la frente en señal de despedida. Alex salió del remolque con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, caminó fuera de los terrenos del circo y unos cuantos metros más. El auto negro lo esperaba, abrió la puerta de una de las puertas traseras y se subió al vehículo.

oOOo

Tres días pasaron desde la última vez que vio al domador con el chico que se parecía a él. Nunca había creído en la idea de que alguien, en otro lado del mundo, había una persona muy parecida a ti. Tampoco era que fueran gemelos idénticos que uno podría confundirse al verlos, pero si lo bastante parecidos como para que el domador se sintiera confundido.

Suspiraba profundamente cada vez que pensaba en el rubio, recordando cuando probó esos labios en el estacionamiento del club y cuando fue rechazado en los terrenos del circo. Hablaba en serio cuando dijo que lo seguiría hasta el otro continente si fuera necesario. El dinero no era problema y aunque el domador no le dijera a donde iría, lo averiguaría en cuestión de días gracias a sus dotes de hacker.

Pero había algo que no lo pensó hasta ahora… si Mello decidía regresar con Alejandro o como se llamase, ¿aún así estaba dispuesto a seguirlo e interponerse en su relación? Su rostro se puso serio ante esa pregunta. Quería al domador y sabía que este había disfrutado el beso tanto como él, aún diciendo que había alguien más. ¡Pero quien se iba a imaginar que ese 'alguien más' llegaría días después!

Tenía que hablar con el domador… otra vez, aunque fuera que rompiera su promesa… otra vez. Se sentía como un idiota, solo atormentaría más a Mello pero tenía que saber si lo escogía a él o escogía a _él_.

"Matt," escuchó que lo llamaban pero no hacía caso "Matt te estoy hablando."

"Ah," reaccionó "Lo siento Near, ¿qué me decías?"

"Puede estarse derrumbando el edificio y tú no reaccionas," comentó con sarcasmo el albino.

"Ya, lo siento Near," le sonrió el pelirrojo.

El mencionado se quedó callado por unos momentos. "Matt, compartir un departamento no significa una señal de amistad," comenzó a hablar confundiendo al pelirrojo "Pero eres el único a quien puedo confiarle algo."

"Oh, ¿cómo dices eso Near?" le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda "Claro que somos amigos."

El peliblanco se quedó callado nuevamente.

"Bueno ya, ¿qué ibas a decirme?"

"Te pido la absoluta discreción a lo que voy a contarte," lo miró seriamente y se levantó para ir por algo.

"Me estas asustando," bromeó.

Near regresó a donde estaba Matt con una computadora portátil en mano, la colocó sobre la mesa y la encendió; mostrándole al pelirrojo una infinidad de archivos policiacos sobre los casos más difíciles, jamás resueltos, algunos que nunca fueron mostrados el público, entre otros.

"Near… ¿qué es todo esto?" preguntó boquiabierto.

"Mi hermano era el famoso detective L," confesó "Todo esto son algunos de los casos que resolvió y otros que quedaron pendientes a su muerte… esta es la computadora que usaba, contiene todo la información completa a cualquier caso."

"¿Por qué me muestras todo esto?" preguntó Matt sin salir de su asombro.

"Al morir él, era obvio que sería yo el que siguiera sus pasos," respondió "Como dije, eres el único al que le puedo confiar esto. Además, necesitaré de tus habilidades con la computadora para un caso en especial."

Tecleó unas cuantas teclas y un archivo se abrió mostrando la fotografía de una carpa colorida la cual era muy conocida para el pelirrojo.

"Mi hermano también era dueño de este circo, que seguramente reconoces," explicó y presionando mas teclas aparecieron dos fotografías "Ahora está pasando a manos de la maestra de ceremonias y a su hermana, Danielle y Lily Skylarking."

"Hace un año, se sospechaba que el domador de fieras Miheal Kheel o mejor conocido como Mello," continuó, mostrándose en la pantalla una fotografía del rubio "Planeaba traficar drogas ilegales usando al circo, con la ayuda de Alexander Morello."

La fotografía de Morello apareció en la pantalla, mientras que Matt no podía caer de su asombro. Se había involucrado con el circo pensando que nada grave saldría de eso y sin que su compañero de piso supiera algo, ahora se veía metido en algo que nunca se había imaginado.

"Nunca se encontró la droga y mi hermano confiaba en Mello, creyendo en su testimonio," continuó explicando "Por otro lado, Morello tiene antecedentes con el tráfico de drogas, pero…"

"¿Pero?

"Al igual que mi hermano, creo en el testimonio de Mello," con una mano empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello "Del que no confío es quien presentó dicha denuncia ante mi hermano."

"¿Quién?" preguntó quedamente el pelirrojo.

"Su socio, Light Yagami."

Matt recordaba perfectamente el rostro del mencionado, cuando se escabulló entre las gradas del circo y vio la discusión, en donde Mello también había participado junto con la maestra de ceremonias contra Yagami y su abogado.

"¿Para qué me necesitas?"

"Hay un ochenta y cinco por ciento de probabilidad que Yagami haya mandado a alterar los antecedentes de Morello," soltó su cabello "Necesito que lo averigües."

"Será fácil," afirmó sonriendo muy confiado "¿Para cuándo lo quieres?"

"Para mañana temprano," inmediatamente el pelirrojo se quejó.

"¡Entiendo que sea un caso muy importante! ¡Pero lo que me pides tarda como tres días en conseguirlo!"

"Matt, la razón por la que te tardas tres días es que te pones a jugar videojuegos o varios trabajos a la vez," el albino sabía perfectamente el modo de trabajo de su compañero "Necesito que te enfoques y me lo tengas para mañana."

El pelirrojo suspiró cansadamente. "Está bien, veré que puedo hacer."

"Te veré mañana más tardar en la tarde," dijo el albino cambiando de parecer "La necesito para la reunión."

"¿Qué reunión?"

Matt pudo haber pensado que lo último que dijo Near fue por hablar de más o pensar en voz alta. El albino no cometía ese tipo de errores accidentalmente, siempre utilizaba esos 'accidentes' a su favor; esta vez no era la excepción.

"Ah perdona," se disculpó por su curiosidad "No tienes por qué contarme."

"Descuida, de todos modos lo tendrías que saber," comentó el peliblanco cerrando la computadora "Yagami busca recuperar el circo y lo quiere lograr trayendo este incidente de hace más de año. Me ha solicitado a una reunión junto con el abogado de mi hermano y Danielle Skylarking. Cuando tengas lo que te pedí, quiero que vayas a la reunión a mostrar la evidencia."

"Entiendo."

Near se despidió diciendo que luego le mandaría por mensaje el lugar y hora de la reunión, después se encerró en su habitación. Matt no empezó a trabajar inmediatamente, solo se quedó en silencio, tratando de procesar todo lo que su compañero de piso le había revelado. Quería advertirle a Mello, si era verdad que el chico de acento español tenía esos antecedentes criminales, debía hacer que el domador se alejara de él para que no se metiera en problemas. Solo quería protegerlo.

Pero no podía ir con Mello sin antes tener la prueba que desmentiría o no a Morello. Estaba seguro que el rubio era lo suficientemente inteligente para no relacionarse con gente para hacer algo que acabaría con su carrera, por lo que era seguro que Mello confiaba en el español. Si llegaba con el domador diciendo que se alejara de Alexander, era más probable que no le hiciera caso, perdiendo así aún más a los ojos azules que lo cautivaron.

No quedaba de otra, tendría que conseguir primero lo que Near le pidió. Estaba entrando la tarde, calculando que si se daba prisa, tendría lo que necesitaba en la mañana y le daba tiempo de ver a Mello antes de irse a la reunión. Se levantó de su lugar y fue a su habitación, donde se puso inmediatamente a trabajar, sin importar que le tomara toda la noche.

oOOo

Era casi medianoche y se dirigía de regreso hacia el circo. Las funciones de ese día terminaron temprano, por lo que aprovechó para escabullirse y verse con el español a las afueras de los terrenos cirqueros, donde el chico de cabellos lo esperaba con una motocicleta, ofreciéndole un paseo por la cuidad. Se dirigieron al centro de la cuidad y decidieron comer algo en algún lugar tranquilo para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Fue cuando Mello enfrentó al castaño sobre los antecedentes criminales y sobre el supuesto plan para utilizar el circo para transportar la droga. Alexander se quedó callado con el ceño fruncido antes de contestar.

"En algún momento tendrías que preguntar por eso," suspiró pesadamente "Es claro que todo es mentira."

"¡Claro que se que todo eso es pura mierda!" contestó furioso el domador golpeando la mesa "Lo que quiero saber es por qué nos tendieron una trampa así y quién."

"¡Por eso es necesario que vengas conmigo!" no había mencionado eso en los días anteriores, haciendo que el domador no se sintiera cómodo "Si te quedas en el circo serás blanco de ese tipo de calumnias."

"Con eso me dices que sabes algo," estaba perdiendo la paciencia "Dímelo Alex…"

"Te lo diré si vienes conmigo…"

"¡No me estafes con eso!" reclamó enojado "Si arreglamos esto no tendremos que huir."

"… No es tan sencillo, Mihael," su rostro aún mostraba enojo, pero ahora al mismo tiempo mostraba tristeza "Esa persona tiene tanto poder como para poder hacer que una persona desparezca."

"Esa persona… ¿por eso desapareciste?" ya tenía en mente a la persona que estaba detrás de todo, mas no quería pronunciar su nombre.

"Será mejor que regresemos," con esas palabras dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y salieron del establecimiento.

Cuando llegaron a los terrenos del circo, estacionó la motocicleta cerca de los arbustos, para que no fueran descubiertos. El domador bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco, se lo entregó al español que también se quitaba el suyo.

"Mihael," le llamó para que lo mirara y le depositó un beso en la frente "Se que quieres a este circo como tu hogar y eres feliz en el escenario… no me opongo a nada de eso porque sé que eso te hace lo que eres, además me gusta porque gracias a esta carpa fue como te conocí."

Era muy fácil que Mello se quedara callado cuando Alex le hablaba así, siempre haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

"Perdona por presionarte hace rato," continuó "Si vienes conmigo estarás a salvo, pero si no quieres… lo entenderé."

"Alex…"

"Olvidaba que tienes a esas fieras como guardaespaldas," bromeó con tristeza en su mirada "Vendré pasado mañana a la madrugada, no importa si estarás aquí para despedirte o huir conmigo… yo siempre… te amo, Mihael."

El rubio se quedó callado, sin saber si repetir esas palabras. Lo quería, desde esa noche en Madrid le quería y a pesar de no saber de él por mucho tiempo, creyéndole muerto, aun le quería. Pero sus sentimientos terminaron agitados a la llegada del pelirrojo, haciéndole imposible repetir tres simples palabras.

"Descuida, no lo tienes que decir," dijo mientras le sonreía y sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel doblado en varias partes "Escribí esto para ti mientras… tú sabes, solo espero que te ayude en tu decisión. Apunte en la parte de abajo un número donde puedes localizarme."

El domador le agradeció en un murmuro, tomando el pedazo de música en papel y se quedó en ese lugar hasta que el castaño de alejó de ahí en a motocicleta. Después se dirigió lentamente a su remolque, deseando que pudiera dormir esa noche.

oOOo

Amanecía, algunos rayos del sol entraban por su ventana ya que había cerrado la persiana cuando empezó a trabajar. Le gustaba trabajar a oscuras, con solo la luz de la pantalla de la computadora como única fuente de luz en su habitación. Había pasado la noche en vela trabajando con ayuda de algunas bebidas enérgicas que lo ayudaban a mantenerse despierto, el problema es que había tomado demasiadas porque se sentía demasiado ansioso, solo esperaba que la energía no se le acabara sin aviso o si no terminaría desplomado en algún sitio.

A pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no pudo conseguir mucha información y menos la que necesitaba. En todo lugar donde busco estaba la misma e innecesaria información; jaqueó innumerables paginas, hasta una de las más vigiladas y todo era lo mismo. Por un momento creyó que Near se había equivocado y que esos antecedentes nunca fueron modificados.

"Hasta las grandes mentes se equivocan," pensó ya cansado.

Ya no quedaba ningún lugar en donde buscar por lo que decidió llamar a su compañero de piso, quien había salido del departamento más temprano, y comunicarle lo poco que había averiguado.

"¿Qué sucede, Matt?"

"Near, lo siento pero no pude conseguir evidencia de que los antecedentes fueron modificados," bostezó "Pero seguiré intentando y tratare de conseguir algo antes de la_—_"

"La reunión fue cambiada a más temprano," le interrumpió "Si puedes hacer algo que sea ahora."

"¿Cómo que fue cambiada?" preguntó molesto y a la vez sorprendido "Near, ¿no puedes hacer que te den más tiempo?"

"Si hago eso, Yagami mandará el caso a la gran corte y no quiero que los medios se enteren de esto" contestó al otro lado de la línea "La reunión empieza en dos horas, tengas lo que tengas, quiero verte en dos horas."

La llamada se cortó y el pelirrojo volvió a suspirar con cansancio. Su plan era terminar y ver a Mello, pero ahora que la reunión fue cambiada, tendría que esperar hasta que todo terminara. Volvió a ver la pantalla de su computadora, donde toda la información que había conseguido se mostraba. Miró por unos minutos aquella computadora hasta que notó algo… ¿por qué no se había fijado en eso antes?

oOOo

"¿Alguien sabe por qué Danielle está molesta ahora?" preguntó una de las gimnastas mientras todos los cirqueros desayunaban juntos en una gran mesa.

"¿Eh? ¿Otra vez?" respondió preguntando uno de los gemelos acróbatas.

"Eso ya no es novedad," comentó el domador de elefantes "¿Qué día Danielle no se levanta de mal humor?"

"Bueno si, pero últimamente ha estado de mejor humor porque Mello le obedece más," la gimnasta volvió a hablar "Pero, no sé, hoy la vi _bastante_ molesta como si quisiera asesinar a alguien."

"Será mejor no atravesarse en su camino o quererle responder si es que uno sabe lo que le conviene," todos asintieron ante el comentario de uno de los payasos.

"Bueno ya fue suficiente," habló el mago "La señorita Danille ha de tener su razones para su comportamiento."

"¡Yan!" se escuchó un grito que provenía de los remolques, todos reconocieron que ese grito era de la maestra de ceremonias.

"¡V-Voy señorita!" el mago inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar y fue al llamado de su jefa.

"Hey Mello…" le susurró la asistente del mago al rubio, quien estaba sentado a su lado "¿Sabes de pura _casualidad _que es lo que le pasa a Danielle?"

El domador de fieras no le contestó, ya que miraba su desayuno mientras juagaba con el como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

"Mello… Meeellooo…" volvió a llamarlo varias veces sin éxito "Bueno, ¿al menos sabes de qué estamos hablando?"

"Ahá si, como sea," respondió al azar el rubio.

"Mejor intenta con que por fin encontraron a su amigo," sugirió una voz que recién entraba al comedor "Nadando sin vida en un río."

"¿Quieres otro golpe, verdad?" preguntó furioso Mello golpeando la mesa, viendo al pelinegro que había entrado

"Ven, funcionó," se burló Gary "Debes prestar más atención a tus alrededores, Mello."

"No te metas en mis asuntos," le amenazó.

"Y yo quiero que ninguno de los dos se metan en problemas," dijo la maestra de ceremonias entrando al comedor, junto con Lily y el mago "¿Queda claro?"

Ninguno de los domadores contestó, solo desviaron las miradas uno del otro. Danielle suspiró cansada ante tal respuesta.

"Tengo un asunto importante que atender con el abogado del señor Hideki," anunció la castaña "Regresaré en unas horas, Lily, Yan y Mike estarán a cargo. Quiero que para entonces ya tengan nuevas ideas para mejorar el espectáculo y Mello…"

El rubio subió la mirada hacia su jefa.

"Quiero hablar contigo cuando regrese," dicho esto salió del comedor.

oOOo

"Vaya," exclamó el castaño cuando vio entrar a la maestra de ceremonias "Hasta que llegas Skylarking."

"Bienvenida señorita Skylarking," le saludó L desde la computadora portátil y ella le respondió asintiendo, sentándose en la silla disponible "Creo que ya podemos empezar, Roger."

"Ya que estamos todos," respondió el abogado "Bien joven Yagami, puede empezar."

"Mi abogado explicará todo," dijo el joven empresario refiriéndose a Mikami.

"De acuerdo con el testamento de Ryūsaki Hideki _Si Danielle Skylarking muestra que no es lo suficientemente responsable para dirigir _Circus of Wonders_, ya sea bajo su administración o la del sucesor de L, este pasara directamente a manos del demandante_," empezó Mikami señalando un pedazo del testamento "Y junto con la evidencia que le mostramos señor Ruvie, mi cliente Light Yagami demanda que Danielle Skylarking pierda el título del circo."

"¿Bajo qué evidencia?" preguntó molesta, levantándose de golpe de su lugar "¡Exijo saber!"

"Calla Skylarking, no te hagas como la que no sabes," le reclamó Light "Hablo de los sucesos que sucedieron hace más de un año, de los cuales Ryūsaki debió comentarte."

"No sé a qué viene eso," respondió "No estaba a cargo cuando eso sucedió."

"Pero casualmente parece regresar el mismo problema," el joven empresario le entregó una carpeta a la maestra de ceremonias "Y no fuiste lo _suficientemente responsable_ para evitarlo."

Danielle le arrebató la carpeta a Light y al abrirlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. En aquella carpeta se encontraban unas fotografías que mostraban al domador de fieras junto a un joven de cabellos castaños claros, que ella pudo identificar perfectamente. Las fotografías los mostraban juntos en los terrenos del circo, al castaño entrando al remolque del domador y a ambos saliendo del mismo remolque.

"Esto es… imposible…" murmuró sorprendida aún mirando las fotografías "Se supone que no se sabía del paradero de Morello, ¡¿cómo él iba a saber dónde encontrar a Mello?"

"No importa como lo hizo, el caso es que ya lo logró y ambos planean algo nuevo," recalcó el castaño "Gracias al testimonio de mi informante."

"¿Informante?" preguntó esta vez L.

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta, haciendo que todos los presentes prestaran atención a la puerta. Roger habló para que la persona entrara al despacho y una cabellera rojiza se asomó al abrir, diciendo que venía con el detective L.

"¡¿Tú?" exclamó la maestra de ceremonias al reconocerlo.

"_Ah demonios, olvidé que ella pudiera reconocerme_" pensó Matt tratando de tranquilizarse "B-Buenos días…"

"¡Explica qué haces aquí!" exigió Danielle, confundiendo a los demás presentes.

"Vengo a ayudar en su defensa, señorita Skylarking," contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa "El señor L me pidió ayuda personalmente."

"Es cierto, yo solicité los servicios del joven Jeevas," afirmó el detective con su voz digitalmente alterada "Podemos continuar…"

"Uh… hay un chico allá afuera," comunicó el pelirrojo "Dice que viene como testigo."

"Debe ser mi testigo, justo a tiempo," dijo el castaño embozando una sonrisa.

"Hágalo pasar," permitió el abogado y Mikami fue a recibir al joven que se encontraba afuera.

La maestra de ceremonias intentaba respirar profundo para poder tranquilizarse. Lo primero que recibió en la mañana fue una llamada diciéndole que se le requería su presencia para una reunión de suma importancia sobre el testamento. Con recibir esa llamada sabía que lo que seguiría no sería muy agradable. Las sorpresas para Danielle no terminaban por ese día, ya que después de reconocer al pelirrojo, llegó una rostro que le era más que familiar.

"¡¿Gary?" exclamó al ver al domador de aves entrar al despacho "Pero… ¿qué diablos haces aquí?"

"El joven Gary fue el que me informó sobre Morello," explicó Light "A lo que nos lleva a esta reunión."

"¿Por qué recurriste a _él_ cuando debiste mencionármelo a mí?" le preguntó molesta al chico de cabellos negros, quien estaba a punto de responder cuando el abogado de Yagami lo interrumpió.

"No tienes por qué contestar."

"¿Ahora resulta que también lo defiendes a él?" reclamó.

"Tengo que proteger a mi testigo," contestó Light colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Gary.

"Perfecto…" comentó sarcásticamente la castaña "Sencillamente perfecto."

"Creo que ya escuché suficiente," habló Roger, quien había escuchado con atención todo desde el escritorio "Como el joven Light ya mostró su evidencia y testimonio del joven, ahora es su turno L."

"Muchas gracias Roger," le agradeció y el abogado solamente asintió "Como podrá ver los registros y movimientos de circo de los últimos días que le entregué, no muestra algo que pudiera incriminar a Mihael Kheel."

"Eso no prueba nada," interrumpió Mikami "El testimonio de mi cliente claramente especifica que escuchó a Kheel y Morello planear escapar junto con algunas posiciones del circo, obviamente lo tienen pensado para días siguientes de su encuentro.

"Muy buena objeción señor Teru, pero no estamos en un juicio," el abogado no se musitó ante el comentario "Con respecto a Morello, desde hace cuatro días que pude dar con su localización después de más un año sin pistas, tomaba un avión desde los Estados Unidos a Inglaterra. Desde entonces ha estado en constante vigilancia."

Danielle pudo notar que el rostro de Yagami no mejoró después de las palabras del detective. Mientras que Matt sentía que se había metido en problemas, si Morello estaba siendo vigilado, lo más seguro es que le comentaran a L que lo habían visto junto con Mello y el chico de acento español. Solo esperaba que no lo involucraran más en el caso.

"Además, tengo evidencia que los antecedentes de Alexander Morello fueron modificados para así poder culparlo," Matt tomó eso como señal de que era su turno, le entregó los papeles a Roger y comenzó a explicar.

"Los antecedentes muestran que Alexander Morello se encargaba de transportar la droga fuera y dentro de España, al igual que algunos movimientos en Francia, llamando la atención de la Interpol, la C.N.P (2), entre otras estaciones policiacas."

El abogado Ruvie revisaba los papeles mientras escuchaba al pelirrojo, cuando encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Matt, al notar la expresión del abogado, continuó con su explicación.

"Como puede ver, los antecedentes nunca muestran que hubo movimientos de droga en México y aún así la P.F.P. (3) tenía la ficha de Morello. Revisando su estatus migratorio en los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, Morello nunca pisó suelo mexicano."

"Se hizo una investigación sobre la banda que traficaba la droga, en la que supuestamente Morello trabajaba para ellos" ahora era L quien hablaba "De acuerdo con sus testimonios, ninguno reconoció a Morello como uno de los transportistas. Con esto llego a entender que los antecedentes de Alexander Morello fueron modificados, cuando en realidad está limpio de cualquier acusación."

Light no estaba contento de la declaración del pelirrojo y la de L, quien le había superado una vez más, ya que el joven empresario creía que competía nuevamente con el verdadero detective, quien al mismo tiempo fue su amante. A pesar de eso siempre hubo una rivalidad sin igual, ya que los dos poseían una inteligencia increíble y ahora aparecía alguien que tendría la misma o una inteligencia superior. Creyendo que su plan por recuperar el circo era a prueba de fallas, nuevamente se vio obligado a verse derrotado.

Roger Ruvie declaró que a pesar de toda la evidencia mostrada, aun no había manera de demostrar que los antecedentes fueron modificados. Al igual que la evidencia de Light para remover a Danielle del cargo del circo, fue retirada en cierta manera. Como no había suficiente evidencia sobre los antecedentes de Morello, esto afectaba la demanda de Yagami, haciendo que no se retirara a la maestra de ceremonias de su puesto si no que se vigilara aun más los territorios del circo. Esto causó una tremenda falla al plan de Light y una ventaja a Danielle, quien inmediatamente habló con el mago indicándole que vigilaran de cerca al domador de bestias. Si tenía controlado al domador, probablemente el problema terminaría más rápido.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo suspiró aliviado que el problema pudo al menos despejarse un poco y salió de la oficina sin decirle nada a los presentes que aún seguían ahí. Danielle se quedó platicando con L y el abogado Ruvie sobre lo que se podría hacer para que el circo no cayera en manos del joven empresario. Matt caminaba tranquilamente y ansioso por los pasillos del edificio, esperando salir de ahí para fumar uno de sus cigarros, espero así los nervios se le calmaran. Llegó al elevador y apretó el botón de la flecha que indicaba hacia abajo. Como estaba casi en los últimos pisos, el ascensor tardaría en llegar, pero olvidó totalmente que esperaba por el aparato cuando escuchó un grito frustrado detrás de la puerta que tenía un letrero que decía "Escaleras."

Se acercó curioso hacia esa puerta y escuchó voces familiares, se colocó cerca de la puerta recargándose sobre la pared y se acomodó para poder escuchar la conversación que estaba de otro lado.

"Maldito L," maldijo una primera voz, reconociéndola inmediatamente "No puedo creer que estuvo a punto de tumbar nuestra demanda, si todo era perfecto."

"Tranquilo Light," dijo la otra voz tranquilamente "Podemos terminar todo esto si atrapamos a Morello con evidencia falsa, el chico de las aves se podría encargar de eso."

"¡No pienso esperar!" gritó el castaño "Esto ya tomó demasiado de mi valioso tiempo, tendré a ese rubio domador de otra manera."

"Light te estás precipitando, ahora que la seguridad del circo aumentó no podrás hacer nada."

"No si sacamos al domador de ahí… llama a Gary y dile que siga las instrucciones del sobre que le entregué," le ordenó "Iremos por Kheel de inmediato."

Escuchó que se alejaban bajando las escaleras hasta que ya no escuchó más pasos. Matt todavía se quedó ahí parado unos segundos. ¿Para qué quería Light a Mello? No podía saberlo en esos momentos así que se dio vuelta para poder tomar las otras escaleras de emergencia, pero se detuvo al ver a la maestra de ceremonias enfrente al elevador. Quiso seguir caminando como si no la hubiera visto, pero la chica de cabellos castaños lo detuvo cuando este pasó detrás de ella.

"Espera…" le llamó y el pelirrojo se detuvo "Tengo que hablar contigo."

"¿Puede ser en otra ocasión? Tengo prisa," intento excusarse, aunque de verdad tenía prisa.

La puerta del elevador se abrió. "Solo tardaré en lo que bajamos."

Danielle entró al elevador y espero que Matt también entrara, pero este no se movía de su lugar.

"Escucha no pienso vetarte del circo o nada por el estilo solo entra y charlemos."

"Disculpe pero enserio tengo prisa," empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando una fuerza la tomó de su hombro y lo hizo voltear.

"¿Qué tanto te puede costar escucharme?" preguntó Danielle ahora molesta.

"Lo mismo lo que le puede costar a usted cuando pierda a su domador," no había querido decírselo a la maestra de ceremonias ya que no quería que nadie los interrumpiera cuando hablara con Mello.

"¿Qué demonios_—_?"

"No hay tiempo para explicar," la tomó de la muñeca y la guió hasta las escaleras "Solo… Solo venga conmigo."

oOOo

Se había encerrado en su remolque después de darle de comer a sus leones y tigres, al mismo tiempo que le había pedido prestado a uno de los hermanos acróbatas su teléfono celular. Se lo llevó a su remolque para poder hablar con privacidad, marcó el número que venía al pie de la pagina y espero a que respondieran. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Si diga?" se escuchaba mucho ruido.

"Perdona, creo que este ocupado" dijo en voz baja.

"Mihael," reconoció quien lo llamaba "No para nada solo terminaba de preparar todo, ¿pasa algo?"

"¿Puedes venir… ahora?"

"Claro, estaré ahí en unos minutos," se escuchó que tomaba unas llaves.

"Gracias…"

Después de colgar, se recostó en su cama con un brazo sobre sus ojos. No tenía mucho tiempo y todavía tenía mucho tiempo que pensar. Tenía la posibilidad de irse lejos con la persona que nunca pudo olvidar pero al mismo tiempo abandonar la vida de espectáculo y empezar una vida… normal, pero aun así huyendo. Suspiró. O enfrentarse al peligro que supuestamente se encontraba en el circo, pero no entendía… después de vivir toda su vida bajo la gran carpa y ningún peligro externo existía. Además de Yagami, pero debido a que las hermanas fueron herederas, el joven empresario con pinta de dios ya no era un problema.

Escuchó unos golpes a su puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, miró el reloj del celular y se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho desde que su jefa se había marchado. Lo más seguro es que se trataba de ella para que hablaran. Se levantó con pereza y sin preguntar quién tocaba, abrió la puerta y quien estaba ahí no mejoró su humor.

"¿Qué quieres, Gary?"

"No es que de verdad quisiera algo de _ti_," contestó de mala manera "Pero gracias a mi bendita suerte me dijeron que te avisara."

"Habla ya, que no tengo todo el día," se cruzó de brazos esperando que hablara el pelinegro.

"Uno de los tigres escapó hace unos minutos, creemos que no debe de estar muy lejos."

"¡Y lo dices tan tranquilamente pedazo de idiota!" gritó tomando sus cosas y cerrando la puerta "¿Por dónde se fue?"

"Entre la maleza," señaló la dirección "Uno de los payasos dijo que encontró huellas junto al camino."

Sin agradecerle, Mello caminó a grandes zancadas hacia donde le había dicho el próximo domador de aves, quien regresó a su remolque al ver que el rubio se había alejado. Había hecho lo que decía el papel que contenía el sobre: _Distraer a Kheel y sacarlo fuera de los territorios del circo. _Solo esas palabras, no sabía ni imaginaba que sería del domador de fieras después de eso.

oOOo

Se había alejado mucho y no había encontrado rastros de que un tigre hubiera pasado por ahí, ni siquiera las dichosas huellas que había mencionado su rival de cabellos negros. Convencido en que había sido solo burlado, ahora caminaba de regreso hacia los territorios del circo para ir a golpear a alguien.

Estaba tan concentrado en las mil y un maneras en cómo podría golpear al pelinegro que ni siquiera escuchó el rechinar de unas llantas en el camino. El automóvil se acercaba con rapidez hacia, lo que parecía, el joven de cabellos rubios. Este se sorprendió al ver como un auto de color negro se interponía en su camino y tres hombres vestidos de negro salían de este, yendo directamente contra Mello. Inmediatamente dos de los hombres lo tomaron de los brazos con ambas manos, mientras que el domador intentaba soltarse mientras maldecía a sus atacantes. El tercer hombre, con un pañuelo en la mano, se acercó al rubio cubriendo su boca y nariz con la tela blanca.

Mello supo reconocer que intentaban drogarlo para dormirlo e intentó aguantar la respiración mientras intentaba liberarse. Pero al no tener suficiente oxigeno para soltarse después de unos segundos, respiró el líquido en el pañuelo y poco a poco caía en un profundo sueño.

Antes de caer inconsciente, escuchó otro motor de un vehículo que no supo identificar en ese momento y de alguien que gritaba su nombre. Uno de los hombres quienes lo sujetaban, lo soltó para encargarse de la persona que había llegado. Después ya no escuchó nada, cayó dormido en los brazos de uno de sus secuestradores mientras lo llevaban hacia adentro del vehículo.

El auto negro se alejó de prisa del lugar, dejando atrás una motocicleta tiraba en el camino y el cuerpo de un chico golpeado.

**Continuará…**

(1) Las palabras que Alex le dijo a Mello cuando el circo se iba de Madrid.  
(2) Cuerpo Nacional de Policía (CNP) en España.  
(3) Policía Federal Preventiva (PFP) en México.


	11. Desicion

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes y la historia._

**Circus**

**Capítulo Final**

**Decisión**

* * *

"Bueno ya te escuché a ti, ¿ahora si puedes escucharme a mí?" preguntó Danielle cuando Matt le terminó de contar lo que había escuchado en las escaleras.

"La escucho," contestó el pelirrojo mientras manejaba rápidamente por la autopista que los llevaría hasta el circo.

"Supongo que ya sabes todo sobre Morello y su relación con Mello."

Recordó a los mencionados cuando los encontró uno abrazando al otro. "Solo unas cuantas cosas."

"Escucha, L me mostró hace tiempo la declaración de Mello sobre la supuesta acusación en su contra," le comentó "¡Morello y él se amaban! Mello nunca lo pudo olvidar durante todo este tiempo en el que Morello estuvo desaparecido. Si es cierto que él regresó, no dudará en llevarse a Mello."

"¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?"

"No te hagas, ¡sé perfectamente bien que amas a Mello!" hubo un pequeño silencio "Tú silencio me lo dice todo."

"¿Cómo es que lo supo?" preguntó curioso y sonriendo "¿Nos espiaba a caso?"

"Llámalo intuición femenina, pero ese no era mi punto…" suspiró antes de continuar "Como dije, si Morello en verdad regresó se llevara a Mello lejos… no quiero que te interpongas entre ellos."

Matt estuvo a punto de frenar por las palabras de la maestra de ceremonias, pero en vez de eso le subió más a la velocidad.

"¡¿Va a dejar que Mello deje el circo por irse con él?" preguntó molesto.

"¡Si no se escapa con Morello lo hará contigo!" le gritó "Pero Mello solo sabe lo que le conviene, por eso no quiero que interfieras o intentes algo. Mello podrá amar tanto a una persona… pero ni siquiera esa persona es más importante para él que el espectáculo."

"¿Cómo está tan segura de eso?"

"Si no conociera con quienes trabajo," contestó "No sabría como poder manejarlos. Además, ¿has notado el brillo en los ojos de Mello cuando los reflectores están sobre él? Le gusta esa atención y el cariño que recibe de _su_ público, si se lo llegasen a quitar… no se qué sería de su vida."

"Lo dice porque no quiere perder a su domador," la maestra de ceremonias soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

"No intentes culparme de todo," sonrió "Admito que sin Mello el circo no sería el mismo, su acto es una de las mayores atracciones… pero si Mello desea ser feliz _fuera_ del circo con Alexander, no lo detendré… deberías hacer lo mismo si escoge al otro por encima de ti."

Después de esas palabras hubo un pesado silencio por lo poco que quedaba de camino. Cada quien es sus pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo preocupados si es que llegarían a tiempo. Ya estaban a punto de llegar al circo cuando Danielle vio algo en el camino que no pudo distinguir por la velocidad a la que iba el auto.

"¡Frena!" gritó y el pelirrojo reaccionó haciendo que frenara estrepitosamente.

"¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó y volteó a ver a la chica, pero cuando lo hizo no había nadie y la puerta estaba abierta.

Salió del vehículo para ver hacia donde se había ido la castaña, la divisó a unos cuantos metros atrás sentada junto a lo que parecía un cuerpo y a lado de ella estaba una motocicleta que nunca antes había visto. Se acercó a Danielle, quien tenía la cabeza de la persona sobre sus piernas y la reconoció inmediatamente como Alexel chico de acento español. Estaba golpeado por todo el cuerpo, pero quien hubiera hecho eso no logró matarlo ya que el joven aun respiraba.

"Sigue vivo…" murmuró la chica y después suspiró "Entonces si es cierto."

Matt se mantuvo callado y regresó su mirada hacia el camino, pudo notar que enfrente a ellos se encontraban unas marcas de llantas, que pudieron marcarse al dar una vuelta muy rápido. Había muchas razones por las cuales el español pudiera estar en esas condiciones, lo que le sorprendía al pelirrojo es que el domador no estuviera a lado de su _amado_ en esas condiciones.

En ese momento reaccionó y empezó a correr hacia los terrenos del circo, los cuales no estaban lejos. Danielle, al ver que el pelirrojo se alejaba, le gritó para detenerlo pero fue en vano y se quedó con el joven de cabellos castaños claros. Después de correr algunos metros llego hasta la zona de remolques, no le importaba si alguno de los cirqueros lo veía… solo quería comprobar que estuviera bien. El remolque del rubio estaba sin seguro, y al abrir pudo darse cuenta que el domador no se encontraba ahí. Decidió entonces revisar en la carpa, pero una voz detrás suyo cambió sus planes.

"Vaya, vaya… ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí? ¿Regresaste de la muerte para recoger a tu domador?" el pelirrojo volteó la mirada para encontrarse con el hijo del domador de aves "Oh si eres tú… cuando te vi en la reunión note tu parecido con Morello."

"¿Dónde está Mello?" preguntó seriamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Tú también?" preguntó burlonamente "Vaya que locura, ¿pues que tiene Mello que trae locos a todo mundo… en especial a los hombres?"

Matt tomó al pelinegro por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra el remolque con fuerza, haciendo que el otro gimiera de dolor. "Escúchame, sé que Light Yagami te dio órdenes donde Mello está involucrado. Dime donde está."

"No sé de qué estás hablando…" Matt volvió a golpearlo contra la pared.

"¡Dime donde esta!"

"¡Yo no sé nada!" gritó rindiéndose "Yagami solo me dijo que distrajera a Mello y lo sacara de los territorios del circo, ¡es todo!"

"Si no me lo vas a decir a mí," comenzó a caminar mientras lo arrastraba de la camisa "Conozco alguien que te hará hablar."

Caminaron de regreso hacia donde Matt había dejado a Danielle con un a inconsciente español, mientras arrastraba a Gary con él, haciendo que el otro se quejara del maltrato. Cuando llegaron, la castaña se sorprendió y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Matt le explicó todo.

"Mello no está en su remolque, pero él sabe algo y espero que lo hagas hablar."

"¡Ya te dije todo lo que sé!" Gary reclamó y después vio a la persona junto a su jefa "¡Entonces si era cierto!"

"No cambies el tema Gary," le regaño Danielle "Más te vale que hables si no quieres más problemas de los que ya tienes."

"¡Ya se lo dije a él!" señalo al pelirrojo "¡Yagami solo me dio órdenes de sacar a Mello de los territorios del circo! ¡Después de eso tenía que hacer que nada hubiera sucedido!"

La maestra de ceremonias volvió a recostar con cuidado a Alex sobre el pavimento y se levantó para acercarse a su subordinado. "Espero que estés diciendo la verdad, porque Mello esta desaparecido, posiblemente secuestrado…"

"¡Es la verdad!" se defendió "No se mas que eso, mejor pregúntenle a él."

"Por si no lo notas, esta inconsciente," recalcó Matt.

"¡Eso ya lo sé genio!" reclamó "Escuchen, yo no me imaginé que secuestrarían a Mello, pero si fue Yagami… tengo una idea de donde se lo pudo haber llevado."

"¿Dónde…?" se escuchó un quejido y los tres voltearon a ver que el castaño había recobrado la conciencia "¿Mihael?"

Danielle volvió a sentarse junto al español para ayudarlo a sentarse. "Alexander… si puedes recordar lo que—"

"¿Dónde está Mello?" Matt le preguntó al español rudamente, interrumpiendo a la maestra de ceremonias.

"Mihael me llamó para que viniera…" dijo tratando de recordar, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano "Venía en camino cuando vi que tres hombres intentaban secuestrarlo, quise detenerlos pero…"

El dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo le impidió continuar, pero de todos modos los demás supusieron que fue del domador después de eso. Gary les dijo, después que el pelirrojo se lo ordenara, el lugar donde se había reunido con Yagami una vez hace unos días.

"Iré por Mello…" dijo finalmente caminando hacia su auto.

"Si claro y lo lograras tú solo, ¿no?" comentó con sarcasmo Danielle "No conoces el tipo de persona que es Yagami, te matará antes de que cruces la puerta."

"¿Algún otro plan?" preguntó impacientemente el pelirrojo.

"Al menos deja que yo te acompañe y alguien más de los cirqueros," le sugirió.

"Puedo hacer esto solo."

"Claro, salvar a la damisela en peligro y ser el héroe del cuento," ahora el sarcasmo no venía de la maestra de ceremonias si no del español, quien se puso de pie con cuidado "Mira amigo, el que sientas algo especial por Mihael no significa que debes salvarlo _tú _solo… vos no ser el único…"

"Lo dice el que lo abandonó por más de un año," Alex lo miró sorprendido "Me contaron la historia… además no estás en condiciones para hacerte también el héroe."

"El dolor pasará," dijo refiriéndose a los golpes "Créeme, he pasado peores situaciones."

"Bien… supongo que aunque diga algo ustedes dos de todos modos irán," suspiró rendida Danielle "En ese caso, Gary ve con ellos."

"¡Eh! ¿Y por qué yo?"

"¡Por qué aunque lo niegues tú también estas metido en esto y _debes_ ayudar a solucionarlo!" gritó inmediatamente ante el reclamo del pelinegro y después se tranquilizó "Bien, ¿algún plan?"

"Tengo un plan," habló el castaño y los demás le prestaron atención "Esto es lo que haremos…"

oOOo

Su sueño estaba terminando y sus ojos se abrían poco a poco. Podía sentir que su cuerpo reposaba en una amplia y cómoda cama, supo inmediatamente que no se trataba de la cama de su remolque ya que su usual colchón no era tan suave como en el que estaba en ese momento. Intentó estirar sus extremidades para poder despertar de su sueño, encontrando algo extraño cuando quiso intentarlo. Sus manos y pies estaban atados firmemente con una cuerda, que por lo mas que forzara no iba a escaparse.

En ese momento recordó… regresaba de su inútil búsqueda cuando un auto negro se le apareció de repente de donde salieron tres hombres. Dos de ellos los sujetaron de los brazos mientras que el tercero lo drogaba con algo que lo hizo caer en un profundo sueño. A lo que sigue, lo dejaron en esa habitación sobre una gran cama, claramente notó que se trataba de la habitación de un hotel muy lujoso o de un apartamento. Quien quisiera secuestrarlo, de verdad que no sabía hacerlo muy bien, así pensaba el rubio; porque dentro de ese lugar se podía disponer de todo lujo… claro si uno estuviera atado sobre la cama.

Se levantó de la cama como pudo para poder observar por la ventana que no estaba cubierta con persianas. Estaba a punto de ocultarse el sol y algunas luces de la cuidad ya estaban prendidas, al mismo tiempo que unas nuevas aparecían. Haciendo cuentas, calculó que se había quedado inconsciente por varias horas, ya que era casi antes de medio día cuando se lo llevaron. Esperaba, quien fuera el idiota que lo mandó secuestrar, se apareciera pronto para poder decirle sus verdades… así serían en lo que conseguía zafarse para romperle la cara al desgraciado.

Cuando el sol se hubo ocultado por completo y la luna subía por el cielo, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia la puerta de la habitación. Después de que los sonidos de los candados se escucharan, la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a la persona responsable de su suerte.

"Tú…"

"Vaya recibimiento Kheel," comentó sarcásticamente "No esperaba más de ti."

"¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Debí suponer que eras tú quien mando secuestrarme!" le gritó furioso.

"¿Secuestrarte?" rió burlonamente "Por favor Kheel, te hice un favor… sacarte de ese circo de quinta donde te mandaba una mujer sin _delicadeza_. Necesitas mejor que eso."

"¡Si claro! ¿Y qué harás conmigo entonces, eh?" como pudo se puso de pie "¿Venderme a otro circo?"

Se acercó al domador lentamente, cuando estuvo enfrente a él tomó la barbilla de este y la levantó para mirarle detenidamente. "En verdad es algo _mucho _mejor…"

"No me toques…" le gruñó.

"Sería una gran decepción para tus admirador no ver tu _encantador _rostro nunca más… lástima," lo empujó y el rubio cayó de nuevo en la cama, pero ahora con un demonio encima suyo "Ahora tienes nuevo dueño."

Sintió como una mano fría empezaba a tocar su abdomen, haciéndolo estremecer y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Su temor aumentó cuando vio como esos ojos rojizos de acercaban hacia él, intentado hacer contacto cercano. Como pudo se alejó de él, recorriéndose hacia atrás hasta que topo con pared.

"¡Maldito enfermo!" le gritó, lo que hizo aumentar la furia del otro.

Con brusquedad tomó la cabeza del domador por detrás y lo estampó contra las sabanas como si intentar ahogarlo con ellas. Cuando el cuerpo de Mello se agitaba en su necesidad de aire, lo levantó aún sujetándolo de la cabeza, jalándole sus rubios cabellos.

"Cuida tus palabras Kheel," le amenazó "Por que podría costarte tu vida y la de tu amado Alexander… se que esta vez no te gustaría perderlo para siempre."

Su otra mano comenzaba a levantar su camisa negra mientras tocaba su pecho y abdomen con cierta delicadeza. Mello intentó moverse para evitar ese frío y asqueroso tacto pero por cada movimiento su cabello era jalado, haciendo que se mantuviera quieto.

"Tú fuiste el maldito que se llevó lejos a Alex," le acusó "Haciéndome creer que estaba muerto… ¿Qué te traes en contra de nosotros, eh Yagami? ¿Qué fregados te hicimos para que nos trajeras tanta mierda a nuestras vidas?"

Se detuvo en su tarea de toquetear al cuerpo del domador y después sonrió malvadamente. "Veo que te han mantenido al tanto de los hechos, pues si… yo los separé e hice miserable sus vidas."

Tomó forzosamente el cabello rubio de Mello para que lo mirara a los ojos y continuó. "¿Quieres saber por qué? Te lo diré con mucho gusto… eres interesante Kheel. No solo despiertas pasiones en tus fans, _muchas_ personas pagarían lo que fuera por tenerte… lamentablemente ya me les adelanté y sin poner un solo centavo."

"Mis fuentes me informaban de tu linda aventura con Morello, grababan _todo_ lo que sucedía en la intimidad de tu remolque… eso solo hizo que se encendiera mi rabia," continuó y sonreía satisfecho ante el enojo que produjo en Mello con esas palabras "Eres mío Kheel, que no se te olvide."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que soy de tu propiedad?" le preguntó bruscamente "Estas demente si crees que te corresponderé de la misma manera que a Alex."

"Lo harás, eventualmente… si no quieres ver como asesino a tu querido español a sangre fría," respiró profundamente el olor que desprendía el cabello rubio "Tendrás que complacerme varias noches, hasta que no me seas de utilidad."

"Maldito seas, Light Yagami," le maldijo mientras el otro saboreaba su piel mientras paseaba su lengua por la tensa mandíbula del domador.

oOOo

"¿Es aquí?" preguntó el pelirrojo cuando estacionó su auto en la contra esquina de un complejo de apartamentos.

"Sí es aquí," afirmó el pelinegro "Yagami tendrá guardias en la puerta y en los corredores, ¿están seguros que podrán pasarlos?

"El único que pasará por ellos será vos," Gary se asustó con las palabras del español "Solo dinos que edificio y piso es para que Jeevas pueda trabajar."

"Es el edificio G, último piso."

"Bien andando," los tres salieron del auto y se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal.

Al entrar, notaron que el portero estaba distraído viendo un programa de televisión así que no se preocuparon por ese detalle y siguieron caminando. Llego un momento en que se separaron en dos grupos, el pelinegro iba solo para entrar al edificio G mientras que los otros dos se iban hacia la parte de atrás de este, perdiéndose en la vegetación.

Cada edificio constaba de cinco pisos y siendo el último piso el objetivo, Gary no tuvo más remedió que tomar las escaleras para subir. Cuando por fin llegó, cansado por tantos escalones, fue detenido por unos de los hombres de seguridad que se encontraba vigilando el piso.

"Lo siento pero este es un piso privado," dijo intentando sacar al pelinegro.

"Vengo a hablar con Light Yagami," le comunicó, intentando no sonar nervioso.

"El señor Yagami por el momento está ocupado."

"No me importa, dígale que tiene que atenderme," dijo molesto.

El guardia simplemente suspiró y con su comunicador le avisó a uno de los guardias que se encontraba resguardando la puerta del departamento para que le avisara al joven empresario de la inesperada visita. Habiendo recibido la notificación, el guardia de la puerta llamó a la puerta esperando que le contestara un furioso jefe.

En lo que Gary esperaba que le atendiera el joven empresario, los otros dos que se encontraban afuera trabajaban con la caja de luz del edificio, que por protección estaba resguardada con un código. Siendo la especialidad del pelirrojo, intentaba descifrar el código mientras el otro le miraba impresionado. Cuando el código fue roto y la caja de luz a su disposición, procedieron al siguiente paso.

"Gary ahora debe de estar esperando que Yagami hable con él," dijo Alex mientras miraba las ventanas del último piso y notó que una emitía una luz muy tenue "En esa debe estar Mihael."

Levantó la mirada par a ver la ventana a la que se refería el otro. "Puede ser. Necesitamos saber que Yagami está fuera del apartamento para ir por Mello."

Matt comenzó a ver a sus alrededores y notó que un enorme árbol con gruesas ramos era lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar esa ventana y otra próxima.

"Ese árbol servirá," después se dirigió al castaño "Sube por ese árbol y así podrás ver en donde se encuentra Mello, cuando Yagami salga del apartamento me darás una señal."

Alex miró con cuidado el árbol y al notar lo alto que era, se notaba que empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó al notar el nerviosismo del español "¿Miedo a las alturas?"

"No es eso…" dijo quedamente.

"Escucha, tendrás que hacerlo," no había escuchado las palabras del otro "Ya que si yo subo no puedo explicarte desde allá arriba como mover a los cables."

Sin más remedio, Alex empezó a subir con cuidado el árbol, poco a poco hasta llegar casi a la punta. Se asomó con cuidado por una de las ventanas y vio a Yagami que hablaba con uno de sus guardias en la puerta principal. En la otra ventana, que emitía la tenue luz, observó a su domador atado y tumbado en la cama, con la cara escondida entre las sábanas y con una camiseta destrozada. Sus manos se hicieron puño al ver a la persona que quería de esa manera y con pensamientos asesinos hacia otra persona.

"¿Ves algo?" le preguntó en un susurro el pelirrojo, sacando al otro de sus pensamientos.

"Yagami está a punto de salir para hablar con Gary y Mihael está en la otra habitación," contestó igual en un susurro.

"Solo tenemos un par de minutos," calculó Matt "Abre la ventana y entra, en eso yo apagaré las luces."

oOOo

Con la fuerza de sus brazos había roto la camiseta del domador, dejando al descubierto su blanco y bien formado pecho. Desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, comenzó a crear un camino de mordiscos por la blanca piel mientras que con una mano mantenía las manos atadas del rubio por arriba de su cabeza. Mello solo se expresa con gemidos de asco y de dolor, haciendo que el otro se excitara aun más y con su mano libre comenzó a jugar con los duros pezones del domador, pellizcándolos sin piedad.

Todo era perfecto en el mundo de Light Yagami… tenía el poder, el dinero, la fama que él quisiera. Su inteligencia y poder le hizo creer que podía tener todo lo que quisiera en esta vida. Obtuvo la mayoría de los beneficios del testamento de su fallecido amante y creyó que obtendría el circo a su manera. Cuando L se metió en sus planes, tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas.

Desde la primera vez que pisó dentro de la gran carpa y observó esos ojos azules desafiantes… tenían que ser suyos, todo lo de él tenía que ser suyo. Ahora lo tenía en sus manos, gracias a su poder y dinero ya lo tenía doblegado y a toda su merced. No podía sentirse más satisfecho que cuando heredó la mayor parte del testamento, en cuanto el rubio fuera completamente suyo… estaría realizado.

Todo seguía perfecto hasta esos momentos, hasta que escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Decidido a ignorar al llamado, quiso empezar por deshacerse de los pantalones ajustados del domador dejando atrás los pezones y yendo al cinturón. Los golpes a la puerta se escucharon otra vez y eso frustró al joven empresario, quién molestó se levantó y se arregló la camisa para ir a ver qué era lo que querían sus empleados.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando a un domador tumbado en la cama sin ganas de moverse. Cruzó la sala hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde se volvieron a escuchar golpes, la abrió con fuerza y preguntó molesto a sus subordinados.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? Había dicho que no me interrumpieran."

"Lo sentimos señor, pero hay un joven que exige verlo," le comunicó uno de los guardias.

"Agh, maldita sea… que venga ya," ordenó y de inmediato un escolta trajo al pelinegro "¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Que cumpla con su parte del trato," habló decidido el pelinegro "¡Prometió ayudar a mi familia!"

"Bien recuerdo que te daría el dinero hasta que yo salga de Inglaterra," le recordó "Así que lárgate."

"Mi padre está enfermo y necesitamos el dinero," intentó dar como excusa y al ver que el castaño no cedía optó por otra opción "Le diré todo a Danielle si no me entrega— ¡Ah!"

Light había tomado al pelinegro del cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared con fuerza.

"Dices una sola palabra y el circo se convertirá en una sangrienta masacre," le amenazó.

"Entonces entrégueme el dinero," no se intimidó ante la amenaza.

"Mañana antes de irme al aeropuerto mandaré el dinero," dijo antes de entrar al departamento e intentar cerrar la puerta.

Detuvo que la puerta se cerrara. "¡Lo necesito para hoy!"

"Mañana o no hay trato," lo empujó para que pudiera cerrar la puerta, pero en cuanto alejó al joven de la entrada, las luces se apagaron.

oOOo

Entró con cuidado a la habitación, intentando tranquilizar su agitada respiración después de haber subido el árbol. Se acercó hacia el rubio rápidamente y con su mano derecha acarició el sedoso cabello de este. Ese tacto hizo que Mello levantara la cabeza rápidamente, creyendo que se trataba del demonio, pero al ver a otra persona frente a él se tranquilizó un poco.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó en un susurro.

"Venimos por ti," notó las ataduras del rubio y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos su navaja de mano.

"¿Venimos?" preguntó extrañado al notar que hablaba en plural.

"No hay tiempo para explicar, tenemos que salir de aquí."

Sin tener tiempo de desatar al rubio, ya que se escucharon pasos que se dirigían a la habitación. Mello le indicó al español que se escondiera en el closet en silencio mientras que él regresaba a su posición mientras pensaba en cómo podrían salir de la situación. Dentro del closet, Alex notó que no tenía la navaja y vio que se encontraba tirada en el suelo pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió, él solo esperaba que Yagami no se diera cuenta de eso.

Mientras afuera, el pelirrojo esperaba ansioso que Morello saliera de esa habitación junto con Mello, pero pasaron los segundos y ninguno de los dos salía. Inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal. Comenzó a subir el árbol con dificultad, casi cayéndose a mitad de camino y cuando llegó hasta la ventana se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aire. Levantó la cabeza e inmediatamente su cansancio se convirtió en ira.

"Terminemos ahora Kheel," escuchó decir a Yagami, estando encima del domador "Sin más interrupciones."

Sin pensarlo, entró sigilosamente por la ventana y tomó la navaja que estaba cerca de ella, la abrió con solo apretar un pequeño botón. Sin esperar un segundo más, se lanzó contra Yagami quitándolo de encima de Mello y lo apuñalo con fuerza en la espalda. Mientras el castaño lanzaba un grito de dolor, Matt sacaba la navaja de la espalda de este e iba con el domador para desatarlo fácilmente.

"Ahora ya entiendo el 'venimos,'" comentó Mello con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo.

"No importa."

El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa, sin darse cuenta que una persona en las sombras se levantaba e iba directamente hacia él.

"¡Cuidado!"

Se escuchó un golpe seco y el sonido de un cuerpo que caía al suelo. Mello había abrazado al pelirrojo para protegerlo, cuando escuchó el sonido de algo caer levantó la vista para ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Yagami en el suelo y a Alex junto a él con algo en la mano con lo que había golpeado al otro en la cabeza.

"Gary nos debe de estar esperando en el auto," dijo el español dejando caer el adorno.

Se incorporó y tomó la mano del domador. "Salgamos de aquí."

oOOo

Le quitaron el seguro a la puerta y salieron corriendo, dejando perplejos a los guardias de seguridad. Cuando iban bajando por el tercer piso escucharon unos pasos que lo seguían, supusieron que Yagami había despertado y los había mandado atrapar. Empezaron a bajar más rápido hasta que llegaron al primer piso y siguieron corriendo sin mirar atrás a los que todavía los perseguían.

Cruzaron la recepción y la calle, donde milagrosamente no había autos transitando, subieron al auto donde el pelinegro ya los estaba esperando. Matt arrancó el auto y estaba a punto de poner manejar para poder escapar, cuando Gary notó que algo faltaba.

"¿Oigan y el otro sujeto?"

Los otros dos no habían notado que el español se había quedado atrás pero como los guardias se acercaban cada vez más y más, no tuvo más remedio que alejarse de ahí, casi atropellando a unos guardias en el proceso.

"¡Matt tenemos que regresar por Alex!" le reclamó el domador.

"¿Y qué nos atrapen?"

"¡Con un demonio Matt!" volvió a gritarle "¡Alex está enfermo! ¡Si hace mucho esfuerzo puede morir!"

El pelirrojo se quedó callado y dio una vuelta brusca, adentrándose en un callejón lo suficientemente amplio y oscuro para ocultar el auto. Apagó el motor y salió del auto, azotando la puerta detrás de sí. Mello también salió del auto y fue detrás de Matt, quien ya se había alejado. Gary se quedó dentro del auto y veía por la ventana trasera como ambos chicos discutían.

"Tenemos que regresar por él," repitió el domador.

"No es tan fácil Mello…" murmuró mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

"Si Alex estuviera en tu situación y tú en la de él… ¡Alex no dudaría en regresar por ti!"

"¡Alex, Alex, Alex!" con su mano apretó la caja de cigarros hasta deformarla "¡Lo único que sabes decir es su nombre! ¡Si tanto lo amas, porque no te escapas con él ahora que puedes!"

"¿Cómo supiste qué—?" preguntó sorprendido.

"No lo sabía," le interrumpió ahora más tranquilo "Danielle supuso que eso pasaría ahora que él regreso."

Mello se quedó callado por unos segundos. "Si… Alex me ofreció que huyéramos juntos…"

Sin dejar que el rubio continuara, el pelirrojo sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número rápidamente. Espero por unos segundos hasta que contestaron.

"¿Near? Lamento molestarte pero necesito que me hagas un favor…"

oOOo

Los complejos de apartamentos fueron rodeados por patrullas en cuestión de minutos, al mismo tiempo que llegaba una ambulancia. Varios oficiales entraron a un edificio en particular y a los pocos minutos salieron con el joven empresario esposado de cabellos castaños mientras le decían sus derechos. Los paramédicos entraban a ese mismo edificio cuando se les avisó que tenían a alguien que necesitaba atención médica.

Desde un auto rojo, ambos domadores y el pelirrojo observaban como se llevaban al poderoso Light Yagami hasta una patrulla. Cerca de ellos se estacionó un auto negro, de donde salió la maestra de ceremonias y corrió hasta donde estaban los tres chicos. Por impulso y el sentimiento, fue directamente hacia el rubio y lo abrazó fuertemente sobre la manta que ahora posaba sobre sus hombros a falta de su camiseta, dejando perplejos a ambos cirqueros mientras que Matt reía divertido. La chica no era tan fuerte después de todo. Soltó al rubio y lo miró con una mirada que ninguno de los tres pudo describir, para después soltarle una fuerte cachetada.

"¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera!" gritó con voz quebrada.

"Ay mujer, ¡si no fue mi culpa!" le reclamó mientras se tocaba la mejilla enrojecida.

"¡Aún así!" una lágrima salió de sus ojos "Si te fueras… ¡jamás podría encontrar a alguien que pudiera reemplazar tu acto!"

Se alejó antes de que más lágrimas salieran enfrente de los tres jóvenes, intentando guardarse un poco de dignidad. Pero los tres pudieron darse cuenta que la chica si le tenía cierto afecto de hermandad hacia el domador de fieras.

En ese momento una camilla salió de la entrada del complejo de apartamentos. Mello inmediatamente se acercó hacia ella, seguido por Matt, donde tenían al español inconsciente con una máscara de oxígeno. Lo estaban subiendo a la ambulancia cuando le preguntó a uno de los paramédicos si podía ir con él.

"¿Eres su familiar?" preguntó el paramédico a lo que el rubio afirmó "Entonces sube."

Antes de subir, volteó la mirada para poder ver la reacción del pelirrojo. "Te veré en el hospital," le sonrió.

Le regresó una pequeña sonrisa y subió a la ambulancia, donde un paramédico cerró las puertas y después fue al asiento de copiloto. Empezaron a sonar las sirenas y la ambulancia caminaba lentamente hasta salir de la cuadra donde dio vuelta en camino hacia el hospital.

El sonido de un celular empezó a sonar y Matt lo reconoció como el suyo. Tomó la llamada sin revisar de quién se trataba.

"_Buen trabajo, Matt."_

oOOo

Después que lo atendieran y dijeron que su salud estaba estable, le asignaron un cuarto en donde podría descansar en lo que despertaba y mejoraba. Tuvo el permiso de poder quedarse en el cuarto para velar al otro que dormía, observando el compás de su tranquila respiración. Bajó la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. En cuanto el otro despertara le tendría que decir su decisión… no sabía si estaba listo para hacerlo.

Amaneció y el español aún seguía sin despertar. Matt no se había aparecido en el hospital como dijo que lo haría. Las hermanas aparecieron tarde en el mañana a dejar flores, al mismo tiempo que la mayor de ellas le decía al domador que empezaban los preparativos para las últimas funciones y después de eso viajarían hacia el nuevo continente.

"Lily, ¿podrías quedarte con Alexander en lo que hablo con Mello?" Danielle le preguntó a su hermana menor, quien acepto sin objeción y los otros dos salieron de la habitación.

"¿Qué sucede, Danielle?" preguntó cansadamente.

"Necesito saber qué es lo que harás," le contestó y el otro desvió la mirada "El chico pelirrojo me contó lo que te ofreció Alexander, aunque ya lo suponía, pero aún así necesito saber tu decisión… no importa cuál sea, sabré luego como aceptarla."

"¿Acaso estás bien mujer?" preguntó burlonamente "¿Estas pensando bien que hay una probabilidad que no me vuelvas a ver?"

"Lo sé, pero de ser así pienso superarlo y sacar el circo adelante," contestó orgullosa "Te conozco Mello, aunque no lo suficiente como quisiera… al menos saber que ya podemos hacer las paces, cual sea tu decisión."

"Enserio mujer, ¿no tendrás alucinaciones o algo?" volvió a bromear, haciendo que la maestra de ceremonias casi perdiera la paciencia "Ya vale, estamos a mano."

Cuando las hermanas se habían marchado, Mello nuevamente entró a la habitación para notar que el joven de cabellos castaños claros había despertado y observaba las flores que le habían dejado.

"Son hermosas…" murmuró "Creí que ella me odiaba."

"Ella no odia nadie," dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que se encontraba a lado de la cama "Solo le fastidia la existencia de aquellos que se involucran demasiado con su circo."

Alex sonrió ante el comentario y el domador le regresó una pequeña sonrisa, para después ponerse serio y desviar su mirada hacia el suelo.

"Qué locura todo esto," murmuró nuevamente "En cuanto le contemos esto a mi madre, seguro le dará un ataque."

"Alex… ya no hay necesidad… de huir…"

"Lo sé…" se incorporó un poco para poder tomar una mano del rubio "Aún puedes venir conmigo, iremos juntos a España para que conozcas a mi familia y—"

"Lo siento," le interrumpió "Pero… no iré contigo."

Se quedó callado unos segundos. "¿Estás seguro, Mihael?"

"Completamente," respondió sin soltarse de la mano del otro "Te quiero y lo seguiré haciendo… pero mi corazón pertenece a otra parte."

"¿No será que le pertenece a alguien más?" preguntó refiriéndose al pelirrojo y antes de que el rubio pudiera desviar la cabeza, le sujetó con ambas manos "Puedes decírmelo."

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quiero más a otra persona cuando también te quiero a ti?" preguntó molesto, sin importarle que ya le había contestado al español "Ya te hice sufrir demasiado Alex… no hagas esto más difícil."

"Mihael, si no lo admites me hieres mas… yo…" aclaró su garganta para evitar romper en llanto "Yo ya admití que te perdí desde anoche, aunque todavía tenía algo de esperanza, pero sé que tus ojos ya ven hacia otro lado. Te seguiré queriendo, eso no lo olvides."

Inconscientemente una lágrima salió de sus ojos azules y el castaño se la limpió con delicadeza. "¿Te volveré a ver?"

"Siempre que él no se oponga," le sonrió.

Se acercó aún más al domador para poder darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros y mejor depositó el beso en la frente del rubio. "Con que seas feliz… yo lo seré…"

oOOo

Salió de la habitación para dejar descansar al castaño y caminó por los pasillos para dirigirse a la cafetería. En uno de esos pasillos se encontró con el pelirrojo, quien le preguntaba algo a una enfermera y esta señalaba la dirección en donde estaba el domador. Cuando Matt vio al rubio se acercó a él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Justo iba a buscarte en el cuarto de Morello," le comentó y vio la seriedad que había en el rostro del domador "¿Qué sucede?"

"Le acabo de decir a Alex que no me iré con él," contestó sin mirar al pelirrojo.

"Oh…" intentó sonar lo más triste posible aunque por dentro quería gritar de alegría y hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo.

"También he decidido que…" dijo rompiendo el hielo "Que tampoco me quedaré contigo, Matt."

"…Pero si yo no he dicho que—"

"¡Si pero bien que lo has pensado!" le interrumpió y se sonrojó "Me gustas, ¡es cierto! Desde que te vi en esa función en las gradas… ¡el beso que lancé era para ti!"

El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante la repentina confesión del domador, quiso interrumpirle pero mejor decidió dejar al otro continuar.

"Y cuando empezamos a conocernos, sentía que me estaba enamorando de ti por tu parecido con Alex… pero luego me di cuenta que no…" suspiró "Por fuera se parecerán tú y Alex, pero me enamoré de ti porque por dentro son diferentes."

Esta vez ya no lo dejo continuar y sus labios se juntaron con los delicados labios del domador en un beso desesperado que ambos ansiaban desde hace mucho tiempo. Llevo a Mello hasta la pared donde pudo recargarlo para profundizar el beso mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y el domador pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del otro.

Al separarse por falta de aire, ambos se miraron con ternura y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aire. Matt se acercó para juntar ambas frentes y decir las tres palabras que debió decir desde un principio.

"Te amo, Mello…" el nombrado se sonrojó aún más "Pero sé que estas palabras no harán que te quedes."

"Lo siento Matt, pero mi corazón le pertenece al espectáculo."

"Lo sé," comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del rubio "Pero aún así no me importaría ir hasta el otro continente solo para verte."

"¿Quién dice que voy a estarte diciendo en donde voy a estar y cuando?"

"No me subestimes Mello," le sonrió "Por qué sabré exactamente donde estarás."

oOOo

El cielo estaba despejando y sin ninguna nube en el cielo, haciendo que el calor y los rayos del sol fueran más insoportables. Una cabellera roja descansaba recargado a la sombra que producía el remolque mientras fumaba un cigarro con lentitud mientras escuchaba la música que daba por terminado el show y los espectadores salían. Cuando terminó fumar, dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo y después con la suela de su bota la pisó.

"Creo que no debí subestimarte," escuchó la voz que bien conocía y tanto extrañaba escuchar "¿Sabes? Si Danielle te ve por aquí se volverá histérica."

"Puedo lidiar con eso," le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él y sin dudar le besó por primera vez en casi un año.

"Te tardaste," se quejó "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Digamos que gracias a mis habilidades como hacker…" empezó a presumir mientras abrazaba al domador por la cintura.

"Pusiste un localizador GPS a mi remolque, ¿verdad?" le preguntó interrumpiéndole.

"…Algo por el estilo."

"Maldito perro tramposo."

**THE END**

* * *

** Notas finales en la siguiente página.**


	12. Notas Finales

**Notas finales de la autora.**

Me pondré de sentimentalista y cursi otra vez… no verán palabras empalagosas así que les agradecería si leyeran esto hasta el final.

El final que acabaron de leer fue el mejor y el más votado entre mis musas editoras (no pregunten XD). Digo que el mejor porque desde un principio quería un final triste y dramático (sí, me gustan ese tipo de finales… y no es porque sea emo o que estoy deprimida) pero mis musas me obligaron a cambiarlo si es que quiero vivir para cuando acabe la universidad.

Respecto a mi OC Alex… muchas querían darle muerte. Eso me duele más a que no les guste el final… sinceramente. Pero hablando enserio, si pensaba matarlo pero una de mis musas recalcó que eso sería convertirlo en un Gary-stu (si sabes lo que es un Mary-sue, sabes de lo que hablo. Si no, búscalo en wikipedia). Tal vez Alex ya este catalogado como un Gary-stu y matarlo lo 'quemaría' mas.

Otra cosa antes de agradecer. Si leo un review donde pregunten si va a haber o no lemon… con eso me doy cuenta que no leen bien las descripciones de mis fics. Esto no lo aclaro solo por este fic si no por todos. Si la historia contendrá lemon, estará _especificado_ en el resumen y/o la clasificación seria M. Además, si la descripción dice que es one-shot… ¡es un one-shot! Significa que no habrá continuación, así que no pierdan el tiempo preguntando.

Ahora si agradecimientos. Después de un año y cinco meses, este fic queda declarado como completado. Les agradezco a todas las que dejaron review, me animaba de solo leer sus comentarios y así poder actualizar lo más rápido posible. También agradecer a las que pusieron la historia en sus favoritos o como una de sus autoras favoritas. Con todo esto me doy cuenta que les gusta lo que escribo y eso me anima a escribir mas. Me gustaría agradecer específicamente, pero son muchas personas y no quiero olvidar mencionar a alguien.

Con este fic me despido de la sección de Death Note por un tiempo. Tengo una idea para un nuevo one-shot, pero me tomara tiempo antes de poder publicarlo por tres razones. La primera es que es un tema algo complicado para mí, es un fic algo oscuro y muy psicológico (lamentablemente la psicología no se me da). La segunda razón es que tengo otros fics pendientes (en mi profile pueden ver la lista de esos fics) en otras secciones que quisiera terminar primero. Tercera y última razón, la universidad me consume _mucho_ tiempo y es mi prioridad (si estas en la universidad sabes de lo que hablo. Si no, cuando estés en la universidad sabrás de lo que hablo). Así que no me verán por DN en mucho tiempo.

Sin más que decir me despido, agradezco nuevamente sus reviews y por darse el tiempo de leer todo esto. Si quieren leer mis nuevas historias, pueden pasarse a las secciones deJunjō Romantica, Pandora Hearts, xxxHolic, Ben 10 y Durarara!.

Muchas gracias por leer y les agradecería mucho si dejaran su ultimo review.

Mata ne~

**EDiT 9/17**: Edite el fic compelto en cuestion de falta de comas y una que otras cosas. Tambien cambie el nombre de la hermana menor de Danille, me di cuenta que en varios capitulos unos decian Haruhi y otros Shiori (que verguenza), habia confucion en los nombres porque Shiori es nombre de otro OC de otro fic. Asi que le cambie el nombre a Lily, algo simple y tierno (y facil de recordar XD).

**EDiT 1/11/2012:** Volvi a editar el fic completamente. Pronto escribire una historia original sobre lo que paso con Alexander despues de este fic, se llamara _Move On_ y sera publicado en FictionPress y puede ser considerado una como una continuacion pero sin enfocarme en los personajes de Death Note. Avisare cuando este listo y publicado, por si a alguien le interesa.


End file.
